Solid
by bandgrad2008
Summary: In the midst of unknown feelings, a murder, and an attempted murder, are Sam and Carly. Lots of drama. Rated M for later chapters.  Changed the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical...**

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

_Ham._

The smell of honey-glazed ham filled my nostrils and I breathed it in. I rolled onto my back, groaning at the sun in my face. Reaching for a pillow to cover my eyes, my fingers grabbed something soft. I yanked at it, thinking it was caught on something, and realized whatever I was pulling was heavier than a pillow. I opened my eyes and followed my arm to see what I had grasped, noticing my fingers curled in the sleeve of Carly's t-shirt. I had dragged her from the edge of the bed to me in the middle.

Scanning her face, I sighed when I realized she was still asleep, and let go of her sleeve. Her forehead was crinkled from her deep frown, and she rolled onto her side, facing me, her arm thrown across my waist. She sighed, her face relaxing, but her hand grabbed a fistful of my shirt, pulling _me_ to _her._ My shoulder bumped her chin and she lifted her head to rest it on my chest, her hand releasing my shirt.

I lie there in shock, trying not to move or wake her up. Why didn't I just move her and run? There was _food_ downstairs and I was hungry. As if on cue to the thought, my stomach growled and she patted it. Her hand found mine and pulled it across my body to rest on her hip.

Was she aware of was she was doing? I wondered as I slid my other arm around her waist and held her closer. Did she have any idea what she does to me? Did she really have any _fucking idea_ that I was in love with her and I was terrified of telling her?

I tensed as she tilted her head and kissed my neck, and suppressed a moan. _Damn it, Puckett, stay calm!_ I almost stopped breathing as she bit my neck, her tongue running across the soon-to-be-bruise. I moaned, cursing myself for possibly waking her out of this dream, but she was too far out of it. Her body shifted so was half-laying on me and her lips found mine with ease. I closed my eyes, mentally screaming at myself as I kissed her back, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

This wasn't real; it was just a dream. At least for her, it was. I just happened to be the closest thing she could act out on at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining, but I would much rather her be awake for this sort of thing.

I let go of her entirely and groaned. _Wake up!_ As if she heard my brain scream at her, she rolled off of me and curled into a ball. I took the opportunity to hurry downstairs in just a t-shirt and boxers and grabbed a single of piece of ham from the plate on the kitchen table.

"Just one piece?" a voice asked from the stove.

I jumped and looked at Spencer. "I'm not too hungry this morning," I lied. I was fucking starving, but something else was hogging my stomach from the familiar feeling of wanting food. Something by the name of Carly to be exact. Waking up to ham and then…_that…_was enough to send my brain into overdrive and I wasn't sure I could handle it when Carly walked down the stairs soon.

**A/N: Please review. It's short for now, but if I get good feedback I'll make it longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Girly Cow episodes later, Carly came down the stairs. I had only eaten three pieces of ham, none of which made me feel any better, but I hid all emotion that would give away my thoughts. I couldn't look at my best friend, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Uh, Sam…did you eat anything?" I nodded, not looking at her. "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded again.

"I saved you some ham, is that a crime?" I said.

She didn't answer, at least not verbally. I noticed when she sat down on the opposite end of the couch, coffee mug in one hand and a piece of ham in the other. "You're actually up before I am too," she muttered.

This made me look at her. She was still in her pajamas. "Yeah, I smelled ham, you know."

She smiled, and I swallowed, turning my attention back to the television. "How'd you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed, of course." _What's with the twenty questions and why ask how I slept? She never does this…_ "I suppose I slept okay." Fuck. Why couldn't I say I slept great or something? "How did you sleep?"

She frowned and I stared at her curiously. The way she bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous or thinking always made me feel a little strange. It wasn't obvious strange, like anyone could tell, it just made me a little weak. My palms were sweating. Was she going to bring up her dream? Did she really know what happened this morning? I was starting to mentally freak out.

"Carls? Is something wrong?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "No, not really. I slept great." She was lying. I knew she slept great, but something else was on her mind. Her eyes met mine and she knew she was caught. "Okay, so maybe something is really bothering me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Do you remember the lock-in?" I nodded. "I saw you kiss Freddie," she said quietly.

Wait, what? She saw me kiss Freddie. How did she see that? When we went back inside she had been with Gibby, working on their project. Poor Spencer, even _I_ felt bad for what he went through that night. "Uh…"

"Are you and Freddie secretly dating?" she blurted out. I stared at her and shook my head almost immediately, which was too quickly for her. "We all promised we wouldn't keep secrets, Sam. You said that when you and Freddie kissed the first time it meant nothing and it was a one-time thing. I found _that_ out on accident, after you both neglected to tell me. Then I actually _see_ you two kissing and you still haven't told me about it. Sam…that was two months ago. What happened to telling each other the truth?"

"I only kissed him to shut him up. He kept talking some nonsense and I didn't want to hear anymore. Benson and I are _not_ dating, nor will we ever date. That's the truth." _Liar._

Carly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If it didn't mean anything, then why did you keep it from me?"

I took a deep breath. "You freaked out the first time."

"I'm not freaking out. I wouldn't have freaked out. I honestly wish you would just tell me the truth once in a while instead of hiding things that apparently I have a tendency to figure out on my own."

Just then the apartment door opened and Benson waltzed in, stupid grin on his face. The look on my face wiped the smile off of his. "I suggest you leave, Benson," I snarled.

"No, he should be here. This involves him too."

Freddie stared at me and his eyes went wide when I mouthed "she knows about the kiss." Before he could turn and run away, however, Carly had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him to the couch. When she pushed him to sit down next to me, he landed on my hand and I punched him hard, but not enough to hurt him. He bounced a few inches away from me and stared at Carly. "What's going on?" he asked her innocently.

"You and Sam kissed at the lock-in and hid it from me _again_. That's what's going on."

"Actually, that's what went on," I corrected her, earning a glare. "What she _thinks_ is going on now is that we're secretly dating."

Freddie's eyes couldn't be any wider. "Why would we be dating? Do you _see_ the way she treats me?" he pointed out. "Just because I'm not 'in love' with you anymore doesn't mean that I'm just going to go for your best friend." He looked at me. "No offense."

"None taken."

Carly looked between us and I told her with my eyes that nothing was going on with Freddie and me. "Okay, but will you promise not to keep any more secrets?"

"Promise," Freddie and I said simultaneously and I smacked him for being in sync with me.

_**Two days after the lock-in and the kiss**_

_I sat on the roof of Bushwell Plaza, the one place I was sure Carly wouldn't come looking for me. Two days ago, we were fine. Well, we were fine aside from the fact that she kept trying to hook me up with our new intern Brad. From the time I had gone to see how her project was going (after Benson and I had kissed _again) _until now still she had been acting strange. She would stare off into space, or stare at me or Freddie, and it was kind of weird, to say the least. So I was up here, trying to avoid her for a little while so I could think. _

_I had kissed Freddie. Again. That one thought seemed to race through my head, but so many lies were behind it. For one, I wasn't 'in love' with him. His mood app project had said I was in love, but it didn't clarify who. I think he already knew, though, because he wasn't as into hooking Brad and me up as Carly was. When he had come outside and given me that speech, I just wanted him to shut up. And to put rest my confusion from our first kiss. So maybe I felt a little something the first time. It was my first kiss. The second time killed that feeling. I knew for sure then, that Freddie was going to be hurt._

_I think I've loved Carly forever. Even before we met on that day when I shoved her. No one had ever shoved me back. I shook my head. That was the day we became best friends and I've loved her since. But I think some part of me knew that day was coming before it did. Maybe it's true what they say about soul mates, that there's one for everyone. And Carly was mine._

_I heard footsteps behind me and froze, hoping that it wasn't Carly. "We need to talk." Great, it was Freddie, who at this point was one up on my "avoid" list. I turned to face him. "You've been avoiding Carly and me for two days. Carly's been acting strange. Is there something I should know?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with Carly. But you're right. We need to talk. About what happened at the lock-in, I didn't kiss you because I'm in love with you. I just wanted you to shut up. You have no idea how hard it was for me to resort to kissing you rather than hitting you," I explained. "But I'm not in love with you, and I'm not in love with Brad."_

"_I know." I stared at him, daring him to continue. "I didn't feel anything in the kiss. I know you didn't either. It was completely different than the first one, like you were trying to fix something in your head. Plus, I don't think even if you loved me that I would feel the same way." He sighed. "It's true, I'm not 'in love' with Carly anymore, but I'm not going to go for her best friend. And even if I did feel the same way, I wouldn't do it because it wouldn't be right. You don't deserve to come in second to anyone, especially not Carly. She's your best friend and you're both my best friends."_

"_Say it, Benson," I whispered._

_His eyes met mine and I could see the truth. He knew. "You're in love with Carly." I nodded slowly. "I think I've always known. And I think she loves you too."_

_I shook my head. "She could never love me. Carly is definitely straight."_

_He gave a sad smile. "You need to tell her, Sam. Find out for sure."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly; I just like making them dance like little puppets.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I was having a really crappy day, but they made me smile. **

Chapter 3

"Sam…" Carly started. I looked at her, a little confused by the concern written on her face. We were sitting at the Groovy Smoothie, and the place was empty, aside from us. Freddie opposite of me because he didn't want to sit between us, which I honestly wanted him so badly to do. I couldn't take sitting next to Carly right now, but if I sat close enough to Fredward she would think something was going on, despite the four hours we spent telling her otherwise. She could be stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"Carly," I shot back, trying not to sound too upset or angry at her. I was. She didn't think I was telling her the truth, _me_, the girl who can't lie to her.

Seriously, after four hours you'd think someone would finally get the message that you're telling the truth. And when two people are saying the same exact thing, well, it could either actually be the truth, or both people came to an agreement to deny anything and everything. Obviously, Carly didn't think the former, and I was really pissed off about that.

I wanted to scream at her, I really did. The words were at the tip of my tongue, ready to roll off like barrels of gunpowder, telling her how I really felt and _why_ Freddie and I would never be together.

But I couldn't.

"Freddie? Do you think you could…you know…give us some time to talk?" Carly asked politely. Of course she wouldn't just force him away like I would have. Actually, I haven't been lately. I haven't even been insulting him. God, what's wrong with me? Freddie looked at me with concern and sighed before leaving us alone.

I looked at Carly. "Look, Carls, before you start in on the badgering about whether or not Fredbag and I are dating, which we're _not_, I'm going to tell you something." I wasn't going to tell her I loved her. Don't tell her you love her. "You think I'm lying to you, that the nub is lying to you too. When have I _ever_ been able to lie to you and get away with it? The answer to that is 'never' and you know it is. So stop trying to get Fredward and me to confess to something that isn't even true."

The frown on her face told me I was mean about it. I didn't want to be, but damn it, if the girl wasn't going to believe her best friend of all people on this planet she needed to be yelled at. "I believe you, Sam."

Fucking finally.

I finished my smoothie and went to stand. She grabbed my wrist and made me sit down again, and I stared at her. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

She bit her lip and I mentally groaned. She was thinking. Damn it. After a few moments of a staring contest, she finally shook her head and stood up, tossing her cup in the garbage and leaving. I looked at the door and sighed before tossing my cup away and going back to Carly's apartment. She hadn't even waited for me.

When I went inside, Spencer was sitting on the couch with a slice of pizza that I hadn't gotten to and watching some lame show on TV. "Carly went up to her room," he said without looking at me. I nodded and took the stairs three at a time to Carly's room. She was there, sitting on the end of her bed, biting her lip. She looked up at me and I noticed the blood on her lip. Figures she would chew a hole through it. Grabbing a tissue from her desk, I walked over to her and gently cupped her chin, tilting her head back so I could wipe the blood from her chin. She must have bitten deep.

Her eyes met mine and it took everything I had not to lean down and kiss her. "If you keep biting your lip, it'll disappear," I attempted to joke. She didn't smile. Fucking fail. Since when couldn't I make Carly smile? Aside from the times she was yelling at me for doing something like breaking the law or breaking someone's arm, I was pretty good at making her laugh. "Carly, look, I didn't mean to snap back there. I just…we're getting tired of you trying to make out something that isn't there. I honestly don't like Freddie in that way. I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with Brad either. I want you to know that."

"I know that now. It's just…I'm still a little upset that you guys didn't tell me and it makes me think if there's other things you're not telling me. Freddie's app said you were in love. If it's not with Brad, and it's not with Freddie, then _who_?"

I stare at her. _Don't tell her._ "I'll tell you one day, when I know if they love me back, okay? I promise." She sighed and looked away.

"I believe you, Sam."

**A/N: Okay, I made this one a little short because I think I need to show Carly's side of things. Seriously, her voice is screaming in my head to give her a chance to explain things. That and the songs I'm listening to now are really not helping this chapter.**

**Review :] **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carly's POV

I stared at the ceiling, thinking about this morning and the dream I had had. Lately, it had been the same one over and over. I was kissing Sam. The scenario was always different. I would make the first move or she would, we'd been in my room or hers or in the iCarly studio or at school or in the living room, no one was around or everyone was around.

I think I'm in love with Sam. She's my best friend, but I think there's more to it. Every time we touch, this shock surges through me. When she stays the night in my bed, like she is now, I want to curl up with her and hold her. I don't ever want her to go away and I think if she did I would be lost.

All day she's been acting weird, though. She seemed…almost jumpy. And I'd told her I had seen her and Freddie kiss at the lock-in. I'll admit I was jealous, not that I'd tell her that, but I was relieved when she said there was nothing going on between them. Of course, that didn't stop me from pressing them about it, but I was doing it to clear my head. Seeing Freddie made me want to strangle him, and since no one said anything about acting weird, I think I did a pretty good job of hiding my thoughts. I think I kept mentioning them being together secretly to get Sam to confess who she was in love with. The app they had been working on couldn't have worked twice and then just popped up a random, untrue mood for Sam. She _was_ in love with someone.

I sighed. She couldn't love me. I knew she was straight; I think she would have stated otherwise if she wasn't. Plus, she had dated Jonah (ugh) and Pete and had even kissed Freddie twice. She even made comments about Spencer and had once said she had a little crush on him and that was what stopped her from beating him when he wouldn't stop pranking us. So I could never tell her. She would just reject me and our friendship would just be awkward. I couldn't do that.

Sam's short, even breathing told me she was asleep and I glanced at her. She was facing me, her hand close to my sleeve, and I rolled to face her. I reached up and took her hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing her palm. Her hand twisted in mine and her fingers filled the spaces between mine and she sighed. I watched her sleep, my thumb stroking her knuckles, and she pulled me closer until my face was inches from her. With her free hand, she reached for my face and cupped my cheek, leaning in and kissing me.

I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep and that this was just a dream because that's what she was doing, except for real. But her lips on mine were so real, and her hands that had moved around my waist were solid, and her pulling me closer was fact. She shifted, pushing me onto my back and half-laying on top of me, her lips never leaving mine. I held back a moan as her tongue slipped past my lips and found mine. Her hands stayed around my waist, her thumbs drawing circles on my back.

I love her so much, even if she was dreaming about someone else while she acted out on me. Her mouth finally left mine, leaving kisses along my jaw and connecting with my neck as she kissed and then bit gently. I moaned involuntarily and she bit a little harder before kissing the same spot. I slipped my hands beneath her t-shirt and pulled it up slowly.

She froze. "Carls?" she whispered. I decided not to answer, in fear that she would stop. She pulled away anyway and I stared up into her blue eyes, seeing the fear that lay behind them. "I'm sorry," she muttered, scooting away from me. Her eyes never left mine, though, and when I sat up she flinched.

"Were you having a good dream?" was all I could ask, mentally screaming at myself for not coming up with something better to say.

She blushed. Even in the darkness the red was visible as it crept up into her face. "I…uh…" She looked away. "You were the closest thing to me," she blurted. "I didn't mean to…you know…kiss you."

She was right, she could never lie to me, and her stammering proved just that. "It's okay, I sort of enjoyed it." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. She raised her brow and reached for my hand. I put both hands behind my back and she sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Carls. I didn't mean to."

She darted from the bed and disappeared from the room. I sighed into the silence and fell back onto my pillows. This was what I wanted to avoid, the awkwardness. I rolled onto my side and stared at my clock. It was six in the morning and I hadn't gotten a single bit of sleep. Not that I really felt tired.

A half an hour later, Sam finally returned, a bowl in each hand. I sat up and watched as she sat down close to me and handed me a bowl and a fork. "You made grits?" I asked.

She nodded. "There are eggs on the bottom too and ham mixed in." I looked at her. "I want you to know I'm sorry. And I know you're hungry." I smiled and the corners of her mouth twitched.

"You don't have to be sorry, Sam."

Sam shook her head. "I am. I don't want to ruin our friendship, so I want to forget…"

"You're such a fucking liar," I snapped. Oh my god, I just swore. Her eyes were wide, and I'm sure mine were too.

"Carls…"

I sighed. "Listen, I know you don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't either. But you _don't_ want to forget what just happened. I don't want to forget." She stared at me in confusion. "The last thing I want is for things to be awkward. We've been best friends for too long for anything to ruin it. But I can't take any more of this weirdness that's been going on for two months. We're either fine or we're not. And I want things to be good between us again."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I'm saying that whatever's going through your head needs to come out because I need to know. It's been driving me insane that I don't know what you're thinking when you give me those looks and when we 'accidentally' bump into each other."

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're still lying."

"Carls…"

I leaned forward and kissed her before she could make another excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own iCarly. I don't think I want to. Not with the crazy Seddie fans...**

**A/N: I love the reviews, they make me so happy. And the reason I'm not accepting anonymous reviews isn't because I can't take criticism from strangers. I take love and criticism from strangers who aren't pansies that hide themselves. No offense. **

**This chapter will not actually have Sam in it. Sorry, guys...**

Chapter 5

Sam could be so dumb sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but there were times that I just wanted to slap her. Times that I wanted to kiss her. And then there were times that I know I shouldn't be thinking about certain things because I'm _supposed_ to be the innocent one and those thoughts should never enter an _innocent_ lady's mind. I think Sam was rubbing off on me.

I sighed as I cleaned the food off of the floor and threw it in the trash in handfuls. This morning hadn't gone as I had hoped. I had tried to tell Sam that I wanted to be more than friends, but when I kissed her it seemed to piss her off more than anything. She had thrown our breakfast and disappeared, leaving me just as confused as ever. Okay, maybe she seriously didn't like me like that, even though I was almost sure she had kissed me on purpose.

_Stop thinking about what happened._

Spencer had come up after the bowls had hit the wall, rubbing his eyes and wondering what all the noise was. I told him Sam got a call from her mom and flipped out. I had to. There was no way I was going to tell him, "Oh, yeah, we kissed and she got mad and left." I'm pretty sure he's open-minded, but things were awkward enough.

I glanced at the clock. It was ten now and I had spent most of the past four hours thinking about Sam. What was wrong with me? I never did that. I mean, sure, she was my best friend and I always wondering if she was okay when I didn't hear from her for a while (she has a tendency to beat up people or get arrested).

I heard a knock on the door downstairs and soon Freddie was standing in my doorway, his eyes wide at the amount of food on my floor. "Sam threw it this morning," I told him before he could ask. "We didn't exactly wake up great."

He nodded, like he already knew. Did he know?

"She texted me and told me to come over here," he answered my thoughts. Great, could he read my mind now? "Is everything okay? She wouldn't give any details, but she said you might need someone to talk to…"

"The only person I want to talk to is Sam," I snapped. He flinched. "I'm sorry. She just…she didn't say anything really, just ran out of here after she threw the food." Freddie nodded and sat down on my bed. "Do you know who Sam's in love with?" I asked him after tossing a piece of ham in the trashcan.

He shrugged. "I just know it isn't me or Brad. We don't exactly talk…"

I nodded. "I wish you guys did," I said, cutting him off. "She's been acting strange."

"Tell me about it. She hasn't been insulting me or anything really lately. Something must be bothering her." His phone beeped and he glanced at it. "Speaking of the blonde devil, she texted. She wants you to know that she isn't in jail and she's okay."

"Why couldn't she text me herself?"

Freddie shrugged again, slipping to the floor beside her and helped me pick up the food. "Look, I'm the last person you should ask for advice about Sam, but if you need to talk, I'm here. And don't worry about Sam. She's not going to go and get arrested just because she's pissed off at you or something. She'll be back before you know it and everything will be back to normal between you two. Just give her some time, okay?"

I looked at him and sighed. "It seems that way every time we fight, doesn't it?" He nodded. "Will things get easier between us, Freddie? Will I ever…"

"Carly!" Spencer shouted from downstairs. "Carly! Come here!"

Freddie's eyes were of concern. "What do you think he wants?"

I shrugged and went downstairs, in my pajamas, to find my granddad sitting on the couch. "Granddad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stood and looked at me. "I brought you and Spencer gifts."

"What's the occasion?"

I was getting a little suspicious. Granddad didn't show up with gifts without an ulterior motive. He glanced at Spencer, whom I stared at curiously. My brother shrugged. "There's no occasion. I just decided to drop in and visit my two favorite grandchildren…"

"We're your only grandchildren…"

"And bring them gifts," he said, ignoring my comment.

"Well, there's the…"

"They don't count," I muttered to Spencer before he could talk about our lame cousins. Bringing them up reminded me I was still mad at him for "forgetting" that they were coming here while he was fencing with Freddie. I looked at Granddad and opened the small box he had handed me. It was a necklace with a gold heart locket. "Wow, it's beautiful!"

Granddad nodded. "It was your mother's." I stared at him in shock. "Open it up."

I did and realized there was a picture of the woman I had grown up without. Before I started crying, I hugged Granddad and ran up to my room, where Freddie was cleaning the last of the grits off of the floor. He saw the tears forming in my eyes and jumped to his feet, pulling me into a hug. "Shh…it's okay, Carly." He stroked my hair while I sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened?" I reached behind me and handed him the locket so he could see it over my shoulder. "Is this…?"

"It was my mom's. My granddad is here and he gave it to me and I miss her so much, Freddie. God, where is Sam?"

I heard clicking and realized he was texting behind my back. He went back to stroking my hair and I cried less and less until I stopped. His phone beeped and he looked at it. "She won't say where she is, but she says she can't come here yet."

"What did I do that was so bad?" I almost shouted at him. _Think of a lie, think of a lie, think of a lie..._ "I don't even know why she isn't talking to me. We were fine this morning and then suddenly she got pissed off and just left. And I don't know what I did."

Freddie bit his lip and shrugged. "Maybe she needs space. You did kind of get a little annoying trying to create something between Sam and me that isn't there."

"Maybe..." I grumbled.

**A/N: Okay, I changed the ending to the chapter. Due to a point that someone suggested and the fact that I thought I was moving too fast, I decided not to let Carly tell Freddie just yet. But Freddie knowing about Sam had to happen. They kissed. (Damn catering to the Seddie fans...) Next chapter will be in Sam's POV. I sorta like her better than Carly...**

**Please read and review, it would really help me. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. If I did, I wouldn't have made it Seddie obviously.**

**A/N: I'm writing the story as I update it. Sorry for the wait. **

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

Fuck. My. Life.

How could I be so stupid and dream about Carly? And _then_ wake up kissing her. God, I was fucked. Had she even been asleep? Did she wake up at the same time I did? Did she…enjoy it? I shook my head. No. Carly's straight. She'll never love you. She'll never be with you. Ever. So why can't you just get over her?

Because I'm so fucking stupid.

I had texted Fredbag this morning, told him to go to Carly's to give her someone to talk to. As much as I hated him being around her because 1) he was a guy, and 2) I was jealous she could and probably would have him over me romantically, he was the only other person she could really talk to about me. And he knew how I felt about her, so if she mentioned that she thought I was gay, it wouldn't faze him. But was I actually gay, or was it just Carly that I had feelings for?

My phone beeped and I glanced at the text message from Fredward. He wanted to know where I was because Carly was crying. About her mom. And Carly crying about her mom was something Freddie didn't know how to handle, I knew that much. I replied, saying I couldn't be there. Not right now. He knew where I was, just like he knew why I had left Carly's like I did. When I told him to go there, he knew something had happened and he wasn't going to press it. At least, not when he was with Carly he wouldn't.

It's not like he didn't have feelings for Carly anymore. He did, but they weren't romantic feelings. He had fully accepted that they would never be more than friends, and I knew I needed to do the same. In fact, when it came to his feelings he became like me. He wouldn't say anything, and he hid all expression if I mentioned if he liked someone. I was sure he did, it just wasn't me or Carly and I didn't bother pushing him to tell me.

I sighed and looked up at my apartment building. I hadn't been here in days, and I was sure Carly would come here if Freddie left her and she came looking for me. Going up to my apartment, I passed faces I had learned to hate and distrust and found the door to the apartment locked. Wait…locked? Mom never locked it, and neither did I. We could take care of ourselves without a lock. I patted my pockets before realizing I had left the key inside.

Fuck.

Pulling the pin from my pocket, I picked the lock and opened it slowly. There was trash and empty liquor bottles all over the floor, most of them broken. I looked around and noticed blood on the couch. What the fuck had happened here? I noticed the hallway to the bedrooms was almost trashed, but Mom's door was open. I moved toward her door and was met with a white hot pain in the back of my head and spots blotting my vision. I spun and swung my fist blindly, my knuckles cracking when they met bone. I leaned against the wall, hand on the back of my head and winced. Shit. That really fucking hurt.

When my vision returned, I saw what I had hit. Blond hair covered the face of the unconscious attacker and I went through the entire book of swears. I knelt down carefully, my balance off, and moved her hair. Her eye was starting to swell, but luckily I hadn't hit hard enough to do any real damage. I hoped. I examined her cheek, feeling for any possibility that I had damaged her cheekbone. I sighed when I realized I hadn't.

What the fuck was she even doing here?

I noticed the baseball bat in her hand, marked with my blood. At least she hadn't cracked my skull. The girl didn't have it in her to do any real damage. I was still surprised she had hit me so hard. I checked her pulse. She was alive.

Moving to the bedroom, I found my mom on her bed, blood staining her sheets. I frowned and moved closer. There was a knife protruding from her jugular, her blood dried and pooled around her head and upper body. The stench was so overwhelming I turned and puked in the trashcan next to the bed before falling to the floor. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialed 911. After arguing with some bitch on the phone I hung up and threw my phone.

Someone groaned from the hallway and I looked. My twin was waking up and when she sat up and looked at me, I saw the fear in her face. I'm sure I was pale as a fucking ghost too. Without a word we were soon in an embrace, sobbing into each other's shoulders until the cops and the paramedics finally showed up. Good thing Mom was already dead because she would have been anyway by the time the fuckers got there.

They checked my head and concluded that I didn't have a concussion, and Melanie's eye was just bruised, nothing serious. We sat in silence as they left, taking our mother in a body bag. Minutes passed like hours.

"Why were you even here?" I finally asked her.

"I came back for the summer. I always do."

"And you found her like that?"

"The front door was open too. I thought…I thought you were the killer."

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the black eye. I thought you broke in here or something."

Melanie mirrored her. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Did you call Carly?" I shook my head. "Is everything okay between you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of bailed on her this morning."

"Then I'll call her." Melanie was a total princess and I hated her for it, but I loved that she didn't ask questions. She called Carly and I sat in total silence so my best friend wouldn't catch that I was with my twin. "Hey, Carly," she greeted sadly. "I'm actually not doing so well right now. Well, no, I'm not hurt really. No, it's not Sam either. It's a long story. Do you think I could come over? I'll explain everything when I get there. Okay, see you then. Bye."

She hung up and I looked at her. "We're going to Carly's," I muttered.

Melanie nodded. "Are you sure you want to go too?"

I sighed. "I might as well. We _both_ need to tell her what happened, especially since she'll wonder where you got that black eye."

I stood a little too quickly and immediately regretted it when the floor tilted. I fell back on the couch and looked at Mel. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just moved too fast." Once I was finally standing without the nausea and dizziness I turned to her. "Let's go break some news."

**A/N: I was sick as a dog today, which made it hard to write and keep editing. I might get another chapter written in the next few hours.**

**Til then, my friends, til then.**

**Read and review please :] It will help me feel better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Owning iCarly would be as great as finding happiness...which I have yet to do.**

**A/N: Finally finished this one. I started working on it right after chapter 6, and by then I was feeling better, so here's chapter 7. **

Chapter 7

Carly was upset. She constantly glanced at me, as if I were about to drop any second. I refrained from staring at her for too long because I knew she was going to try and corner me with that look of hers she gets that makes me weak. I think she finally got tired of trying and examined Melanie's black eye. I noticed Freddie next to Carly, staring at us like we were aliens or something. Then I realized he finally figured out that we were telling the truth when Melanie had been here last time.

Melanie finished explaining what had happened up to when she hit me in the back of the head with the baseball bat and how she didn't know how long she was out for when I punched her. They all looked at me, Carly's face in a frown that told me she was worried about Melanie hitting me with a baseball bat. I rolled my eyes.

"It didn't hurt," I said. "Anyway, after I knocked out Melanie without realizing who she was, I went to our mother's bedroom. She was lying on the bed, the way Mel described her, and I got sick. I called 911 and then this one woke up. The cops finally showed up, _assholes_, and Mel and I decided to come here and tell you all of this. So here we are…"

"We're orphans now…" Melanie interrupted and trailed off.

I glared at her. "Yeah, we are. Not that you were ever home anyway."

"She was still my mother!"

"What kind of daughter doesn't even call her own mother?" I snapped.

"I _did_ call her! Now, if you weren't always getting in trouble and going to jail…"

"Oh fuck you, Melanie! I'm a fucking Puckett."

"So am I, but you don't see me getting arrested and breaking the law."

I stood and threw my hands. "Yes, because you're Melanie the fucking princess Puckett! Everyone fucking loves you! You're just so fucking perfect and you get every-fucking-thing you want!"

"That's not true!"

"To hell it's not! You went off to your perfect fancy boarding school with your straight A's and I had to stay here and deal with Mom's bullshit and I don't hear from you for fucking months and you show up here."

"Stop it!" Carly screamed.

I glared at her. "You fucking stop it! You're just fucking like her! A fucking priss who gets fucking everything."

Carly stared at me wide-eyed. "You don't mean that…" Freddie said.

I'd forgotten he was standing there but I needed to punch someone. I had him on the ground, kicking him in the stomach, and arms grabbed mine from behind, dragging me away from the nub before I could kill him. The hands around my wrists made me stop struggling, knowing they were Carly's because I couldn't hurt her, but I was still fuming.

"You have no idea what it's like, _Princess_. I'm glad she fucking died. She's done nothing but ruin my life, all because of you. 'Why can't you be more like Melanie? Melanie's the good child. You're nothing but a piece of shit that no one loves.' And it always got worse. You're the _perfect fucking child_."

I dropped against Carly, both of us falling to the floor, and I cried. I didn't care that Freddie could see and hear me, I didn't care that Melanie was holding me, or even that Carly was hugging me from behind, trying to comfort me. I didn't care about any of it.

_**A few hours later…**_

I was lying on the couch, my head on Carly's lap, after a long hot shower. My head was killing me, but Carly's hand stroking my hair was taking away the pain. Melanie had gone to the Groovy Smoothie with Fredward to give Carly and me some time to relax, knowing Carly was the only one who could really get me to calm down. Melanie didn't know about my secret, or at least I don't think she did. Then again, the twin bond we had allowed her to know everything.

I looked up at Carly, taking in her features. Her dark hair and pale skin, milk chocolate eyes and full pink lips…before I could stop myself, I reached up and cupped her cheek, running my thumb along her bottom lip. She'd been biting it so much it was raw and cut up. Her eyes met mine and I dropped my hand. "You need to stop biting your lip," I told her.

"I don't even know I do it."

"I'm sorry about this morning and about the fight with Mel. Today's just…not a good day for me, you know?"

"Sam, I understand. Don't worry about this morning. I think we're better off forgetting about it."

I sighed and shook my head. "I…Can we talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I didn't mean to kiss you. Honestly, I didn't. But I want to know why you kissed me back." She looked away. "Carls…please."

"You said you wanted to forget it this morning, so that's what I'm doing."

I sat up abruptly and stared at her. "You said you enjoyed it. You were so willing to talk about it this morning, so fucking talk about it. You're driving me nuts, Carly."

"_I'm_ driving _you_ nuts? _You_'re the one who ran out this morning when I tried to talk about it and I didn't see or hear from you all day and _now_ you want to talk about it? No. We're not having this conversation."

"So that's it then? We're just going to drop this and never…" She kept rubbing her neck and I tilted my head to the side. "Do you have an itch?" She slapped her hand on her neck and I pried it away before tugging on her shirt collar. There was a purple mark there. "Oh my god, did I leave that?"

She looked away. "It doesn't matter. You didn't _mean_ to."

**A/N: Ooooh, Carly's pissed off. But does she want to forget about it? I think she doesn't. **

**So angry chapter...What did you all think? You know what you should do? That's right, review. :] Because tomorrow it's Friday and who doesn't love Fridays? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Much like hobos can't afford cable, I can't afford iCarly.**

**A/N: This is a Freddie chapter for filler. I spent all day trying to write it and all night trying to edit it. It's 1:45AM and I'm exhausted. **

Chapter 8

Freddie's POV

The Groovy Smoothie was somewhat empty when Melanie and I got there and grabbed our drinks. I was still in shock that Sam and Carly hadn't been lying and that Melanie and I had gone on a date, one that I may have ruined by running away after she had kissed me. I should have known then that she wasn't Sam. Sam always tasted like ham and Melanie tasted like strawberry lip gloss.

I was an idiot.

The look Melanie was giving me made me realize I had been staring. "So, now that your mom is…you know…are you going to be okay?" I asked. God, Benson, could you be more insensitive?

Melanie nodded. "I will be. It's Sam I'm concerned about. She's never been able to take loss too well, whether it was for better or worse. I'll be staying until the fall to make sure she doesn't go crazy." She frowned. "Did she hurt you too bad?" I shook my head and smiled.

"She's done worse before."

"I hope she and Carly can work things out. They're perfect for each other." I raised my brow. "Tell me you see it too," she said.

"They're best friends…"

"I know. It's obvious they both want more."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I won't say anything if you don't know."

"Did Sam tell you?"

Melanie shook her head. "She's my twin so she doesn't need to tell me a thing. Judging by your reaction, she _did_ tell you. You two aren't exactly close so why would she…"

"It's a really long and complicated story, but I knew before she told me. Other than that, it hasn't been obvious or anything." She smiled. "Okay, maybe not obvious to _normal_ people."

"Well, I'd say the hickeys on both of their necks are pretty obvious." Melanie chuckled. I _had_ noticed those. But why would Sam have one too?

"So you think Carly loves Sam?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious by the one on Sam's neck."

"But Sam doesn't know if Carly loves her. She never said anything about her saying it or anything."

"What happened between them?"

"I don't know."

Melanie frowned. "Should we go back?"

I shook my head. We had only been gone about an hour. Carly and Sam needed to talk and sort out whatever was going on. We sat in silence, finishing off our smoothies. I finally decided we both needed a distraction. "Do you want to go to the mall for a while?"

She nodded and we stood. Throwing away our empty cups, we went outside and took a bus to the mall. I noticed a man watching us, practically undressing Melanie with his eyes, and threaded my fingers through hers as if to tell him we were together and that he had no chance with her at all. Melanie seemed to know, or acted like she did, and rested her head on my shoulder for the rest of the ride. The man got off the bus one stop ahead of ours, shaking his head and muttering something about how she could do better.

We got off the bus at the mall, hands still together and walking extremely close, and went to the electronics store. I was there to look at equipment for iCarly, but remembered that Melanie was with me and glanced at her in apology. "You're fine. Check out your equipment," she assured me, giving my hand a squeeze. Any other girl probably would have run for the hills if they were with me in this store. I think it was safe to say that Sam was right about one thing, girls didn't care so much about "tech toys".

I let go of her hand to pick up a laptop on display and turned it over in my hands. It was lightweight and almost perfect to replace my old one. The only problem was that it was the most expensive laptop in the entire store. I put it back and reached for Melanie's hand again, only to realize she wasn't next to me. Oh crap, where did she go? I spun in circles, looking around the store and finally noticed her over by the DVD sections. I walked over to her and glanced at the case in her hands.

"I thought you got lost," I laughed.

"This is my favorite movie of all time," she said quietly. "Mom got it for Sam and I when we were little and Sam broke it a long time ago when they got into a fight. I cried for weeks."

I pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, taking the movie from her in one hand and taking her hand with the other, pulling her to the checkout line. After I paid for the movie, we left the store and she finally spoke. "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, Melanie. If you love this movie, then I'm glad I got it for you." I flashed a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded and pulled her over to the fountain. We sat on the side and I held her hand in both of mine. "Melanie, listen. Last time I did this, I seriously thought you were Sam and I was just trying to get her to confess that the whole 'twin' thing was a trick. But right now, I'm being honest and I know you're definitely real. I want to…go on a real date with you."

She smiled. "I thought we were already on a date." I closed my eyes as she leaned in and kissed me.

"We're on a date then," I announced, pulling her to her feet. "Where in the mall would you like to go?"

She laughed and we headed for the bookstore.

_**A few hours later**_**…**

We went back to Bushwell Plaza, hand in hand, to the 8th floor, and went to Carly's apartment. Without knocking, I opened the door and we walked in to find Carly and Sam in mid-kiss. Melanie pulled me out into the hallway and closed the door. "Maybe we should wait a few minutes," she said, smiling.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her lips met mine briefly before the door opened behind me and someone yanked me backwards. I found myself pinned to the floor, Sam's knee in my stomach, which knocked the air out of me. I gasped for air. "What do you think you're doing, Benson? That's my _sister_."

"_She_ kissed _me_," I croaked. "I really like her."

"So you make out in the hallway?"

"How's that different than what you and Carly were doing?" Melanie snapped.

Sam and Carly both turned red. "We weren't..."

"Oh, shut up." Melanie glared at Sam.

Sam got off of Freddie. "She's my best friend."

I stood up. "Then why were you kissing her?"

Carly raised her hand. "I kissed her to shut up."

Sam nodded. "I don't love her like that. At all." She raised her brow at me.

"Whatever," Melanie murmured, glaring daggers at her twin. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hall, slamming the door behind us. Fuck Samantha Puckett. She was a liar anyway.

**A/N: So was it good? Was it bad? Did it make you puke or want to burn it? Are Freddie and Melanie moving too fast? Or do you just not care? Review please. **

**Next chapter will be...awkwardly mature?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: For the sake of the children, I do not own iCarly. Or a '69 Camaro SS with midnight blue paint, for that matter...**

**A/N: It's 6:15AM. I'm exhausted. Really. But this had to be done. For you, the readers. And I turned anonymous reviewers back on. Just so you know.**

Chapter 9

Carly's POV

"_I don't love her like that. At all."_

I watched as Freddie dragged Melanie out of the room and sighed. Sam spun on her heel and stared at me. "Why, Carls? Why do you keep kissing me?"

I thought of an excuse. I kissed her because I love her, and I thought she loved me back. What a stupid move, Shay.

"I just wanted you to stop talking."

"Well, fucking slap me or something. Stop…kissing me." She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I could never tell her how I felt now. I couldn't tell Freddie or…maybe I could tell Melanie. Or if she was dating Freddie, I didn't know if they could keep things from each other. I mean, if they were already kissing…Sam really did overreact about that. It's not the first time they've kissed; there was last time Melanie was here and Freddie was determined to get us to tell him we weren't serious and that we were just messing with him. Maybe they were meant for each other, like I thought Sam and I were.

I headed for the stairs. "Hey, Cupcake, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh." She was quiet and I thought that was it. As soon as my foot was on the bottom step, she spoke again. "Can you get me a root beer?" I sighed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a root beer from the fridge. God, she was lazy. I handed her the bottle and went upstairs before she could say anything else.

Getting my pajamas, a shirt and shorts, from my room, I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Thoughts of Sam were overwhelming my brain. How could she reject me before I could even tell her how I felt? Or did she know? Oh my god, did she know? I wanted her more than anything, those unladylike thoughts coming back. Oh, the things I wanted to do to her. I knew I should be hurt, which I was, but the fire in my gut was much stronger than the pain and it was killing me.

My hand moved down my stomach and I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes as I pushed a finger inside myself. How could I be so wet from fighting with Sam? Biting my lip, I moved my finger faster, adding a second finger, and fucked myself until I was on the edge. So close…There was a crash downstairs and I groaned in frustration, turning the water off and drying off as fast as I possibly could. Pulling my clothes on, I sprinted downstairs to find Sam curled in a ball against the bar, her root beer bottle smashed to pieces near the front door. I rushed to her and realized she was crying. I held her close, stroking her hair, knowing why she was like this. "Shh, it will be okay," I told her.

"She's gone!" She sobbed. "As much as I hated her, she's gone! It will never be okay!"

"I know, honey, I know. I'm here. Shh."

We sat in silence, aside from the sounds she was making while she cried. I shut off my brain to all my other thoughts that weren't helping me with the crying girl in my arms. A few moments later she had stopped crying and I pulled back slightly to see her face. She had cried herself to sleep. The front door opened, and at first I thought it was Freddie or Melanie, but I noticed it was Spencer. He was looking around at the broken glass on the floor and then his eyes met mine. "What happened?" he whispered. I shrugged and nodded at Sam and he nodded, coming over to us and picking up the blonde. He carried her upstairs to my room and I swept up the glass.

I went across the hall to Freddie's apartment and knocked. Mrs. Benson opened the door, and upon seeing my clothes, looked at me with concern. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Freddie. Please."

She nodded and called for Freddie, who came into the room with Mel on his heels. The look on my face was enough to send him flying toward me, embracing me in a hug. "What happened, Carly?" Mel asked.

"Sam got upset. She's realizing…I shouldn't have left her at all."

"Where did you…oh." They had noticed my pajamas and wet hair. "It isn't your fault, Carly. We both know how Sam gets. She would have done the same even with you in the room," Melanie assured me. I nodded. "Where is she now?"

"Spencer came home and took her up to my room. She cried herself to sleep." I felt a pang of guilt. "And you know I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. It wasn't what it looked like. Sam and I don't feel that way about each other."

"It's fine. I was just angry at her. I didn't mean to say anything."

I nodded and looked between them, glancing at their interlocked fingers. "So you're…dating now?"

"We're going to give it a shot," Freddie answered. I smiled. "I really do like Melanie, Carly."

"I know. Now that you finally know she's real…" I teased. He smirked. "You're good for each other. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," Freddie said, giving me another hug. "Now you should get back to Sam. Make sure she's all right and isn't freaking out without you there."

I nodded sadly and returned to the apartment across the hall. Melanie and Freddie were absolutely perfect for each other. I couldn't think about them now. I had the love of my life, the very unaware and oblivious blonde object of my affection, up in my bed right now and I wanted nothing more than to just hold her. Because the last time Sam was like this…it was because of her rabbit that had "run away".

Spencer's shower was running as I went upstairs to my room. Sam was asleep in my bed, tucked away under the blankets, no doubt Spencer's doing, and I yawned. It had been a long day and as much as I love her, Sam hadn't made it easy. Her words just kept replaying in my head, as if I was listening to a broken record.

"_I don't love her like that. I don't love her like that. I don't love her like that."_

I groaned inwardly. I don't think it could have hurt any more than that. A dagger to the heart would have been less painful to deal with. I shut out the voice in my head and slid under the blanket, facing away from Sam. I couldn't look at her, especially if she would be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

_I love you, Sam. I wish I could tell you._

Fuck my life.

**A/N: Do you hate me? Really? Do you? I know I do, after the shower...**

**I'm hyped on my 16th cup of coffee. Yeah, I kept count, no joke. Such a caffeine junky. **

**Anyway, please please please review. I am EXTREMELY interested in your thoughts. Even if I can't focus on them for more than...oooooh a penny.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Much like Spencer I don't own a law degree, just like I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: Chapter 10 written and edited and posted. It's been a long day, and I haven't slept in 2 days. Somewhere around 45 hours. And it's all for you.**

Chapter 10

Sam's POV

Yesterday had been such a fucking disaster. Mom had been killed, Melanie was here, I had lied about my feelings for Carly in front of Carly, and now my sister was dating the nub. The thought of them together made my stomach churn, although I wasn't sure why. I mean, Melanie would only be here until the end of August, and then she'd be across the country and they would break up.

Okay, don't get me wrong, Freddie is my friend and he's sort of grown on me. I don't want to see him hurt, except when I'm the one inflicting it. Melanie, on the other hand, was a Puckett, regardless of whether or not she actually acted like one. When it came to being with someone, we always managed to fuck it up. Mom had had her many boyfriends, the only one to ever last longer than two weeks was our father, and even he ran out on us when we were little. I had had my share of boyfriends, like Jonah and Pete. Shane didn't count because we didn't technically date, and that was the closest to dating Carly as I had ever gotten. Melanie, well, she had never dated.

Maybe she was good with Benson.

I rolled onto my back, groaning at the sharp pain in the back of my head. I had forgotten that I had been hit with a baseball bat. Once the pain subsided, I sighed and realized Carly wasn't in the bed. On her pillow was a note, which I grabbed and squinted against the gradually brightening sunlight in the room.

_Tried to wake you with no luck. Ham is in the fridge. I'll be back soon. Carly_

I groaned. Where could she have gone? Throwing the blanket off of me, I noticed that I was only in my boxers and bra. I stood and stretched, seeing another note on the side table on my side of the bed. Picking it up, I read it and sighed.

_Please try not to hurt yourself or anything while I'm gone. Carly._

How many notes did the girl leave for me? I found my jeans and shirt on the couch in the room and put them on before going down the hall to the bathroom. There were no notes in the bathroom or the kitchen or anywhere in between.

I found the ham in the fridge and devoured it. Carly finally came in through the front door four root beers and five Girly Cow episodes later, two bags in her hand. "What's that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I went and got more root beer and ham for you." I watched as she emptied the bag in the fridge. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I haven't felt like slaughtering anyone, so I guess so."

Carly nodded and sat at the opposite end of the couch. I almost felt as though she was avoiding any physical contact with me at all. Fuck, why was this so hard? I could never have her. She was biting her lip again, so I reached over and touched her shoulder. Her eyes met mine. "Stop biting your lip."

I love her to death, even more than that, but it drives me nuts when she chews on her lip like that. They _should_ be kissing mine. I scooted closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder. When did everything between us get so fucking awkward? I'd say the night she kissed me in her sleep had something to do with it. That was the moment my pre-existing love for her had gone into overdrive and was now dragging me by the ankle to hang me upside-down over a fire that made everything so much worse.

She had kissed me consciously twice, meaning she meant to. Twice. Both times I had rejected her so coldly. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and if this was some fucking experiment of hers, to see if I would come out and tell her how I felt about her. It was always about Carly. _Protect the Cupcake at all costs._

I finally noticed that Carly's head was leaning against mine and her hand was palm-down on her thigh, her fingers flexing. Did she want to hold my hand? I debated, failing miserably against all reasonable thought, and slid my arm around hers, my hand slipping under hers, and threaded my fingers between hers.

She didn't move.

I half-expected her to pull away or to tell me no. Hell, even an "I don't feel that way" would suffice. When she didn't reject me, I stroked her thumb with mine and turned my attention back to the TV. But nothing mattered now.

The front door opened, and I pulled away from Carly, but I still sat close. Spencer went to the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath. "Hey, Spence, how goes it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I got dumped."

"What happened?" Carly jumped in.

Spencer stared at her. "You'd think a girl would let you know she's not into guys _before_ she has sex with one." He shook his head. "It was so embarrassing."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Spence."

He nodded at me. "Save yourself the trouble. Don't date."

I didn't plan on dating any time soon. Not when the love of my life couldn't be mine. Fredward and my twin barged into the apartment and looked at us. Spencer went to his room. I looked at the dork. "Hey, go chat with Spencer. I think he would prefer a fellow guy to talk to him about a girl who isn't into guys." He got the hint. We watched as he went to Spencer's room, and I looked at Melanie. "Have you two done it yet?"

"Sam!" Carly said, looking at me.

"What? They've been dating one day and started making out. Who's to say Princess here isn't letting the nub fu-"

"Sam!" Carly said again, this time grabbing my wrist.

Melanie shook her head. "No, we haven't, Sam. You'll be happy to hear that we're going to wait."

"Why would I be happy to hear that? You both need to…" Carly yanked my arm and dragged me upstairs after giving Mel an apologetic look that told her we needed to have a talk. Once in her room, she closed the door and pinned me against it before I could react, her hands holding my wrists above my head. "What did I do, Carls? She's my sister."

"You don't need to be crude and nosy."

"Fine, whatever you say, Cupcake."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Everything!" I almost shouted. I was now aware of her nails digging into my wrists. Her eyes met mine and I twisted my hands until my fingers interlocked with hers. She knew what I was trying to do. Throwing herself against me, she had me pinned completely against the door. I was in trouble now.

And she did the one thing I told her not to do. She leaned in and kissed me. With her lips against mine, practically holding my head still against the door, I couldn't pull away. Thankfully, she finally did, and I realized she had let her guard down in that moment. I took a chance and spun, pinning _her_ against the door. Her brown eyes stayed with mine, like melting chocolate chips.

"Why? Why don't you stop?" I hissed.

"S-Sam…"

I had tightened my grip on her hands enough that she knew I was angry, but not enough to hurt her. "I fucking told you to stop." She was crying. Why? She was the one person in the entire world that I would _never_ harm, no matter how much I suffered. She hadn't listened. "If you have a _real_ reason, tell me. I'm tired of your excuses."

"I-I c-can't."

I let go of her, and knowing that I was going to regret saying any of this, I said it anyway. "Then I can't be your friend, Carly." She was starting to cry. I pushed her aside and ran downstairs, past Fredbag, past Melanie, and out of the apartment. I ran as fast as I could and ended up at home, where Mom had died, where I had been treated like shit every single day of my life. Slamming my bedroom door, I sank to the floor, bursting into tears.

I, Sam Puckett, was dying inside.

**A/N: Okay, so Sam and Carly still haven't told each other. Have I dragged it out too long? Because that chapter is written and done. I just can't tell you when it will be.**

**Review, and you'll find out. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No ownage, they're just my imaginary playthings.**

Chapter 11

Carly's POV

I lie in bed, unmoving since Spencer had put me there, but I knew Freddie was sitting on the couch in my room. Melanie had left, probably to find Sam before her delinquent twin got arrested or killed. "Carly, what has been going on between you and Sam?"

Just hearing her name made me cry again. Why was it so hard to just tell her how I felt? I was terrified, that's why. She would reject me, like she had been doing. It wasn't fair. I should be able to tell her anything, shouldn't I? That was the purpose of being best friends. There were no secrets between us. Except for the two times I found out that Sam and Freddie kissed without them telling me. Well, without them telling me knowingly. Sam had been drugged up with laughing gas when I found out the first time.

I missed her.

Freddie's POV

I hated seeing Carly like this. She was just so…lifeless and silent. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was dead. I sighed. She might as well be, without Sam. I was guessing that's what she was thinking, since every time Sam's name was mentioned, she would start crying. I didn't know what to do. A day like this turned into a week, and then a month. Without Spencer and me forcing Carly to eat or throwing her in the shower fully clothed and with nothing but cold water, she probably would have starved herself. Melanie couldn't even come into Carly's bedroom without her freaking out. She had lost sight of things, trying to act as though Melanie were Sam.

Melanie and I had been unable to go on any more dates. The only time we got to spend together was when we slept on the couch in the living room, which really wasn't comfortable, until Spencer traded us his bed for the couch. So we slept in Spencer's room. I went across the hall to my own apartment once a day (Mom was on some trip for an organization, and I had begged successfully for her to leave me behind. I didn't sleep there in case something happened and I hated being alone. Melanie spent the majority of the time with Sam, trying to coerce her into coming back to Carly's to at least talk, but to no avail.

I was worried about Sam, honestly. She had taken to drinking, which she gave money to the hobo outside of her apartment building to go and get the alcohol. But when Sam was drunk, all hell broke loose, the shit hit the fan, you know what I mean. It wasn't pretty. She was extremely violent, which was why she _never_ drank around Carly at times like this, when she absolutely _needed_ to drink.

Melanie stood outside of Carly's door. "How are you, Carly?"

I looked over at my brunette friend and saw her roll onto her back. "I'm fine," she sighed. "How's Sam?"

I waited for the tears but they never came. Maybe she had cried herself empty. "You're not going to want to hear this, but she's drowning herself in a bottle of liquor. She's been drinking non-stop, I'm surprised she isn't dead, to be honest."

Not even a flinch from Carly. "I need to see her, Mel."

I stared at her for the longest time, her empty eyes meeting mine for the first time in a month. "Carly, you know how she gets when she drinks…"

"I don't care. I need to put an end to this madness and there's one way to do that." Don't tell me she's _finally_ going to tell Sam how she feels. "Melanie, please bring Sam here?"

There was silence and I almost thought my girlfriend had walked away. "Are you sure?"

Carly sat up and stared at me. "I'm absolutely certain," she said. Melanie's footsteps were heard on the stairs and then it was silent. "Freddie, can you get Spencer out of here for a while? I don't want him to end up hurt."

I nodded and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Be careful, all right?"

She kissed my cheek. "Things are going to be different after this."

I sighed. "Whatever happens, whether good or bad, Melanie and I will _always_ be here."

She smiled weakly. "I know."

I left the room and went downstairs to find Spencer in the kitchen. "Hey, Spence, things are going to be really awkward and possibly dangerous around here soon, so I think we should probably get out of here."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his keys.

Carly's POV

Freddie and Spencer would most likely be across the hall until Melanie got back with Sam and then she'd leave with them. It was perfect for us to talk. I needed to tell her that I loved her. It was driving me insane with every day that passed that I didn't get to see her.

I slid out of bed, finding decent clothes to wear other than my pajamas. I had showered involuntarily this morning, not that I didn't want to be clean, but because I didn't want to get out of bed at all, so I didn't have to do anything except get dressed. My cell phone rang for the first time and I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Carly, we're on our way."

"Okay, just shove her in my apartment and meet up with Freddie," I told her. Hopefully she would just do as I asked without questions. She didn't ask.

It was almost ten minutes before the apartment door opened and slammed shut, and I finally went downstairs. Sam sat on the floor, as if Melanie had shoved her to the ground, and looked up at me when the stairs creaked. "C-Carly…" She slurred.

Without saying a word, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs to the bathroom. At this point, I was so distracted I didn't care about the fact that I was pulling her clothes off. They reeked of alcohol and I would throw them in the wash later. Pushing her into the shower, I turned on the cold water and left the bathroom, ignoring her shrieking. At least she wouldn't be as drunk soon. I picked clothes from the drawer I had reserved for her and took them back to the bathroom.

Before she noticed I was there, I went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. Millions of questions and a dozen explanations ran through my head and I tried to figure out the best way to tell her how I felt.

**A/N: They still haven't told each other. Oh god the suspense in my head! Oh well, they will soon, I promise. Perhaps even the next chapter. But this time...I want at least 15 reviews before I post again. PLEASE. It's only 7 more. If I don't get them...I'll post again on like Tuesday...maybe. **

**Because at this point, I'm losing sleep to make y'all happy and I'm not getting any feedback. Seriously, review. Please. It will make me very happy. And like I said before, I'm EXTREMELY INTERESTED in hearing what you guys have to say about this story. **

**-Me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I had the money I would own iCarly. **

**A/N: Here's the chapter, as promised on 15 reviews. Which I thank you for.**

**Synergos: That would be a good twist. Lol**

Chapter 12

Sam's POV

Fuck, the water was freezing. My head was killing me. How did I even get in a shower and where were my clothes? I'd been trying to get over my pathetic feelings for Carly by drinking. And now everything came rushing back. I had failed miserably. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the vanilla shampoo. Where the hell did it come from? I damn sure didn't have any. Oh, shit. Was I at Carly's?

Taking advantage of the running water, I washed my hair with the shampoo, well aware that I now smelled like Carly, and stood under the water for a long time. I stared at the wall. I couldn't take any more running. When I got out of the shower, I would tell Carly I loved her. But how? "Oh, Carly, the reason I've been so weird is because I'm in love with you."

I sighed. There was no fucking way I could tell her.

Carly's POV

Sam was taking a really long time in the shower, I was getting worried that she had drowned. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I couldn't tell Sam how I really felt. I had fucked up a month ago after I had kissed her yet again and she had walked out, saying she couldn't be my friend. It was obvious that she didn't love me like I loved her.

I groaned and turned on the TV. Maybe Girly Cow would get my mind off of Sam and my feelings for her. Of course it didn't.

My phone rang and I sighed. "Hello?"

"Is everything still intact? Are you injured?" Spencer's worried voice almost made me laugh.

"Everything's fine. Sam's been in the shower since she got here."

"Okay, I was just checking."

He hung up and I set my phone on the coffee table. Damn it, why couldn't Sam hurry up? We seriously needed to talk about our friendship, if not how I felt and how I wish she felt.

I heard the stairs creak but didn't turn around to look at her. Wait until she sits down and offer her a drink or food, and pull the "we need to talk" line. What caught me off guard was that when she sat down finally, she had a root beer in one hand and a peppy cola in the other. She handed me the peppy cola and downed her root beer in one drink, sighing when she was done. We sat in silence for a few moments before she reached over and took the remote from my hand, her fingertips burning my skin. Fuck, this was it. And this was no time for my mind to wander as I took in her figure out of the corner of my eye. I had grabbed a tank top and boxers for her without realizing how sexy she was.

Fuck, Shay, stop it.

Sam was staring at me, the TV now off and the remote and my peppy cola were on the coffee table. I couldn't look at her, not with all the fucking thoughts in my head. And I literally meant thoughts of fucking her were in my head.

"So…" she started.

"How have you been?" I interrupted.

She blinked in surprise. "Uh…well…you know."

"No, Sam, I don't know. I know you've been drinking, but that's not an answer for 'how have you been?' so tell me," I snapped.

"I haven't been well, then." She looked away. "How have you been?"

"I've been terrible."

"Look, Carls, I don't know how I got here, but I damn sure don't want a lecture."

I sighed and looked at her. "I had Mel bring you here so I could talk some sense into you before you seriously hurt yourself." She shrugged. "I can't lose you as a friend."

She frowned. "I can't lose you as a friend either." She sighed. "You're my best friend."

I nodded. "I hate when we fight." She looked away. "Can we talk honestly and openly?" Her eyes met mine and she nodded hesitantly. "Why have you been so weird lately?"

"Well, my mom…"

"I'm talking about the day before, Sam."

"I honestly don't know." I gave her a look. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

I knew she'd ask. "I wanted you to shut up."

"Bullshit."

"Who are you in love with, Sam? You never answered me a month ago."

She looked away. "Okay, I'll drop it."

"Is it someone I know?"

She shrugged. "Carls…"

Sam's POV

My palms were fucking soaked with sweat. Why was she pushing this? Unless that's why she kept kissing me. Why wouldn't she answer me? "Carly…do you love someone?" I took the chance of her being pissed off.

She stared at me in shock. "What?"

"Are you in love with anyone?" I asked again. I smiled. "Come on, if you are it's nothing to be scared about."

"Then why won't you answer, if it's nothing to be scared of?"

Because I _am _scared. What if she screams and runs away? "I'm Sam Puckett. I have a reputation to maintain."

"So if you were in a relationship, you would keep it a secret?"

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant, Cupcake."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Why does it matter?" I shot back.

Carly shrugged. "I'm sorry I asked."

I sighed. "Carly, there's something I need to tell you." I love you. "You're out of fat cakes."

She stared at me blankly for a moment and laughed. I loved her laugh. "Yeah, Spencer ate the last one yesterday when I refused to." She grasped my hand. Focus, Puckett. Fucking focus. "I'll get more, I promise."

It's now or never. "I love you." I said it seriously. And I meant it.

Since I never said it without a smile, she stopped laughing. She knew something was off now. I watched concern form in her eyes. "What?"

"I love you," I repeated. God, listen up, will you?

My fucking mouth was betraying me. Carly just stared at me. Say something. Please say something. Even "I hate you" would be better than silence. Prepare to run, Puckett.

**A/N: There, Sam told her. Are you happy now? I am. Review, please. :] Next chapter will be delayed, but I promise it late tomorrow. I know you all want to know how Carly reacts. Because if you don't...are you sure you should be reading this?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Have you not heard? I was aware that everyone had heard about a story of a man named Dan Schneider...**

**A/N: I had some issues getting this posted. It would have been posted at least 3 hours ago. Sorry, everyone. **

**And thank you to my regular readers. You guys mean so much. :]**

Chapter 13

She was still silent, her eyes boring into mine. Why wasn't she saying anything? I sighed and stood up, her hand grabbing mine. I looked at her, confused. "I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered.

"Sam…say it again."

Did she not hear it the first two times? "I love you. You. You're the one I'm in love with. I didn't want to ruin…oh." She had pulled me down onto the couch again. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, Carls."

"I…I didn't want to ruin our friendship either." I raised my brow. "Come on, I made it a little _obvious_, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought so."

She leaned forward, her face inches from mine. "I love you too, Sam. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. And if something happened…"

I stood up. "Then we won't." I pulled her to her feet. "Let's not be friends anymore." She went pale as if she were afraid I would leave again. "That's not what I meant, Cupcake. I'm not going to lose you."

"Then what…"

I cut her off with my lips on hers and pulled away before she could react. "Shut up," I laughed. "Let Spencer and the happy couple know we're talking again."

"I won't let them know about this," she held up our hands, "until we figure everything out first."

I nodded and watched her go to the kitchen to call the nub, my eyes focused on her backside. I smiled and picked up her untouched peppy cola, emptying the bottle in one take. She came back finally and gave me a sad look when she saw the empty bottle in my hand. "When will they be back?"

"Freddie said they'd be back soon. Spencer's in the Armenian bakery…"

I nodded. That gave us enough time to talk.

I leaned back on the couch, and she curled against me, her hand slipping into mine, fingers threaded. "Having a relationship is pointless until we come out, you know," I told her. "And I'd rather have moments like this than none at all."

"Why would having a relationship be pointless?"

"Look at it like this. If no one knows about something, does it exist?" She shrugged. "I already love you, Carls. I'd love for everyone to know about us. But I'm not going to be a secret."

She was scared. The look in her eyes told me she was afraid that I was ending us before we even started. Her mouth said something else. "We're not quite together but not just friends." I nodded and kissed her. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Cupcake."

Freddie's POV

I stared at my phone and sighed. Carly and Sam were finally talking again. That was a good sign. Maybe the blonde demon would finally tell the once long-time object of my affection that she loved her. But what about Carly? Did she feel the same way?

Melanie leaned close to me, her hand squeezing mine. "What did Carly have to say?"

I smiled. "She and Sam are on good terms again."

She kissed me and rested her head on my shoulder. Spencer had gone into the Armenian bakery a half an hour ago, leaving Melanie and me alone in the car. I rolled my eyes. Either he had met a girl or he was stuffing his face with foreign food. God, he was such a kid sometimes. "Do you think we should find out what's taking him so long?"

Melanie shrugged and smiled. "Or we could do something we haven't had enough alone time to do lately."

I nodded and kissed her, pulling her close.

The front door of the car opened, and we pulled away. "Where have you been, Spence?"

"There was a hot girl, and we started talking. I sort of forgot you two were in the car." He started the car. "So have you heard from Carly?"

"Yeah, she said it's safe to go back."

_**Two weeks after the lock-in…**_

"_Have you told Carly yet?" I asked, sitting next to Sam on the roof of Bushwell Plaza. _

_She shook her head. "I can't do it."_

"_You'll never know if you don't say anything."_

"_I don't want to lose her as a friend, Freddie. I don't want to become like _you._"_

_I nodded in understanding. If they stayed friends and Carly didn't feel the same way, Sam would be like I was. She wouldn't be close to Carly anymore and pine after her with no hope. The only difference was I was never really in love with Carly so I got over her._

_Sam wouldn't._

Spencer opened the apartment door, and we noticed Sam and Carly on the couch, Carly asleep with her head on Sam's lap. Sam looked at me, and then at Spencer, who had gone to the kitchen. Melanie let go of my hand, and I went to get all of us a drink. I glanced back at them and grabbed two peppy colas and a root beer from the fridge. When Carly woke up I would get her one too, but there was no need for her to drink it at room temperature or let Sam have an extra drink. I looked at them again.

Just how much had been said?

**A/N: I had an awesome day today, so you can blame some life-changing events for this chapter being so short. That and my short-attention mind. **

**Review :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Like the milkshake I didn't get earlier, I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: dpp3530, Synergos, anonymous(superlongusername): I'm updating as fast as I write it, but since my mom is on the computer all day long, I end up writing a few chapters :]**

**Thanks to all my readers, you make me happy. Hopefully I'm doing the same.**

Chapter 14

Carly's POV

Sam loved me, just like I loved her.

I rolled onto my back and stared at my ceiling. We weren't together. I frowned. I mean, we sort of were, in a sense. We could still kiss and be close. But she wasn't my girlfriend. Not yet.

Of course, we'd decided not to tell Freddie, Melanie, or Spencer about _anything._ Not until we finally became a couple. I groaned. Whenever _that _was going to happen. I looked at the rest of my bed. Sam wasn't here. Maybe she went to sleep on the couch when Spencer brought me up here when he had gotten back. There was a note on my other pillow, the one that Sam used when she slept over.

_Went to breakfast with Melanie. Going to discuss funeral arrangements. Love you._

I sighed. When Sam and I had been in dark corners, Melanie had gone ahead and had their mother cremated because they couldn't afford anything else. They wanted somewhat of a proper funeral, even though it would only be attended by the twins, Spencer, Freddie, and me. And maybe Uncle Carmine if he answered his phone. Unless he was in jail again.

It had been a month since the murder of Pam Puckett. Sam had sword she would find out who was responsible and take them out, but I honestly didn't want her to. She could get hurt, killed, or worse, arrested.

A knock on my bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts. "Carly, are you awake?" Spencer called.

"Yeah," I called back.

"I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

I heard his footsteps until he reached the stairs. Sliding out of bed, I grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. The warm water washed all of the drowsiness from my body and it felt too good to shut it off and get out. I remembered during the month of darkness, my showers hadn't been like this. I had spent most of them crying over my best friend and a few of them releasing stress. I had wanted Sam in every definition of the word.

And now I could feel her hands on my skin, her lips pressed to mine, and the thoughts in my head were exploding as she pulled me close to her. I froze.

Wait, what?

My eyes flew open and there was Sam kissing me, her hands on my hips, pulling me close. When her lips moved to my neck, I choked out, "Sam?"

She pulled her head back suddenly. "I was just…you know…saving water."

I laughed quietly. "How is kissing me going to save water?"

She shrugged. "Well, I was just going to take a shower, but then I got in and you didn't know I was here, so I was letting you know." She kissed me. "I couldn't resist," she added with a grin. I gave her a look. "I'm sorry, Carls. I…I shouldn't have…"

I smiled. "Well, now that you're here, you might as well stay."

The grin was back, and she kissed me again before attacking my neck. I felt the cold tile on my back when she cornered me, and her right hand moved up my abdomen and cupped my breast. I bit back a moan as her thumb flicked over my nipple. I shivered, and she looked at me. Cupping her cheek, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard, her left hand moving inward from my hip.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and she pulled away from the kiss to give more attention to my neck, biting and sucking gently. "Carly, are you in there?" Spencer yelled.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

My hips jerked forward at Sam's touch and I felt her smile against my shoulder. I could hear Spencer's voice but not his words because Sam was distracting me and making my insides melt like butter. "Carly, did you hear me?"

I was digging my nails in Sam's back, her fingers moving and changing pace and direction every so often that I couldn't focus. "N-no!" I called. "S-Sorry, S-Spencer, c-can it w-wait?"

He was quiet. "Yeah, I guess it can."

Sam chuckled in my ear before kissing me, muffling the moan that vibrated from my throat. I was lost in a high place. "Did you hear anything he said?" I asked as she pulled me under the now-freezing water.

She shrugged. "He said something about your dad," she replied, washing off. I froze and stared at her. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"You know my dad doesn't like you, Sam."

She shrugged again. "That's never bothered me before. And it never bothered you or we wouldn't be friends."

I nodded, and she kissed me. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Cupcake."

She turned the water off and handed me a towel. Once we were both dried and dressed, Sam went to my room, and I went downstairs. Spencer sat on the couch, watching Celebrities Underwater. "So what were you trying to say?" I asked.

He jumped with his hand on his heart. "God, Carly, don't do that." He took a deep breath. "I was trying to tell you that Dad is coming home. He'll be here for about a week. Do you think you could tell Sam when she gets here?"

He didn't know Sam was already here? She must have snuck in when he was out at the Groovy Smoothie. "Yeah, I'll tell her. When will he be here?"

Spencer shrugged. "He just said sometime tomorrow, so probably in the morning."

I had tonight with Sam, and after what just happened in the shower, I didn't think it would be easy to sleep in the same bed.

**A/N: I took a nap and dreamed this chapter today. Seriously. This story is taking over my thoughts. **

**Review :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: It still isn't mine.**

**A/N: This is the best friend of the author. She banged up her wrist pretty bad. **

Chapter 15

Sam's POV

"So what exactly are you saying?" I asked.

Carly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her eyes locked with mine. "You can't come over for a week."

"Carly, if this is about what we did in the shower…"

"It's not." She took my hands. "My dad's going to be staying for a week."

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Way to fucking scare me, Carls." I sighed. "Can I still…see you?"

"I'll try to get time alone, I promise." I nodded, and she kissed me. We both flinched when we heard the knock on the door downstairs. I pulled her close and pinched her butt, earning a slap on my shoulder. "Sam!"

"What? It's mine now…" I chuckled and kissed her one last time before climbing out onto the fire escape. "I love you, Cupcake."

"I love you too, Sam."

I made my way to Fredward's window, the taste of Carly's lips becoming a ghost on mine. If I couldn't see her for a week, it was going to be a quest through hell. I sat outside Freddie's window and searched his room before resting my eyes on the steady-breathing lump in the middle of the bed. Tapping on the window, I almost laughed when Freddie jumped, shoving the blanket off of his upper half and looking around. He noticed me and dragged himself to the window. Once it was unlocked and open, I climbed in.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"What are you doing here? Melanie…" He stopped, and I heard the shower turn on in the silence. He was pale as a ghost. "Sam, it's not what you think."

I laughed at him. "I know it's not. Melanie's too much of a princess and you're too much of…well, a nerd."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Yeah, hurt her and you're dead, Freddork."

He nodded. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were at Carly's."

"Yeah, I was, but Daddy's home for the week. Seriously, why does he hate me?"

He pretended to think. "Maybe it's because…I don't know…you're a delinquent?"

I shrugged knowingly. "Yeah, so I can't go over there." I watched as he disappeared into his closet.

"How are you and Carly?" he asked.

"We're talking, aren't we?" He poked his head out, rolling his eyes at me. "We're kissing a lot."

"You finally told her?"

"Yeah, and she loves me back."

"I told you." I didn't like being told 'I told you so'. But we were having a civil conversation and I didn't want Melanie to come running to break us up. "Are you together now?"

I shook my head almost immediately. "No, we're not together." He came out of his closet wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt, buckling his belt. "I told her I wasn't into the secret romantic stuff."

"More or less friends with benefits."

"Minus the…" I paused, thinking. Nope, there was the shower, and it wasn't going to end there. "Yeah, friends with benefits." He tilted his head like a puppy with a strange noise. "Don't ask, Freddork, because I'm not going to give you details."

He shrugged. "It's none of my business if my two best friends are fu-"

My cell phone went off and I looked at it. "I've got to go. It's been fun, Freddie. Oh, and don't mention any of this to Melanie, I mean it. And don't tell Carly you know either. She wants to wait until we're official."

Freddie nodded, and I climbed out onto the fire escape for the second time this morning. I went to the Groovy Smoothie, thinking about Carly and what might be going on. Her dad wasn't a bad guy; it was just that I was a bad _influence_ on his little girl. Ha, wait until he finds out just how true that statement might be. Smiling to myself, I scanned the place and found who I was looking for.

"Well, well, you showed up."

"Shut it, nub. _I_ called _you._" He nodded with nervousness in his usual snobbish expression. I was only nervous that Carly or Fredbag would walk in and ask questions. Sitting down, I stared at him. "You owe us, Papperman. After all the times you tried to ruin iCarly and the time you asked us for help to fix your ruined nubby reputation, you owe us."

"I owe you what? Money?"

"Don't be a nub. Money doesn't make everything better." I looked around the place again. "You owe us some favors."

Nevel frowned. "You keep saying 'us' but you're the only one here."

"That's because this particular favor is for me." He raised his brow, and I told him what I needed.

"Why do you need me for this? Don't you have…_other_ people?"

"Because you're the only one I know that can actually do it without getting caught. And you won't talk to Carly or Freddie or anyone else."

He shrugged. "What do I get if I do it?"

"I won't beat you up," I said, without missing a beat.

I watched his face, looking for signs of possible betrayal, the possibility that he _would_ go and tell Carly. "I'll do it."

"Text me when you do, with no information in the text, in case someone else happens to have my phone or tries to see it." Carly's seen texts I didn't want her seeing, and one from Nevel Papperman would surely piss her off.

He nodded in agreement and held out his hand. I shook it without hesitation and watched him leave. As much as I hated getting our enemy involved, he did prove he would do anything if he had something to gain.

My shoe was still sticking from Wahoo punch.

Carly's POV

Dad and Spencer sat on the couch, discussing Spencer's latest sculpture, while I made sandwiches for lunch. My cell phone beeped, and I read the text.

_I miss you_.

I replied and took Dad and Spencer their food, a fake smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad, but I sort of loved Sam more and I could think of a few things we could be doing that would be more fun than being here right now. Like a sequel to yesterday's shower.

"So Carly, I see you're still hanging out with that delinquent," Dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Here we go.

"Sam isn't a delinquent."

"You're a smart girl. You shouldn't let criminals bring you down."

"Sam is not a delinquent or a criminal or anything else that has the same meaning!" I practically shouted. "God, she's my best friend. Can you _not_ talk about her when you're here? I don't even remember the last time she was in jail."

"She's wanted for murder," he said.

I froze. "What?" I shook my head. "Don't come up with your own little reasons for why Sam and I shouldn't be…"

"I have a friend in homicide, Carly. The prints on the knife were Samantha Puckett's."

"It happened over a month ago. She _found_ her mom after her sister hit her with a baseball bat." I shook my head. "Besides, the cops never did or said anything."

"How much do you really know about her?"

I thought I knew everything.

**A/N: Liz made me type this up for her since she fell out of bed and hurt her wrist. Clumsy, I tell you.**

**Anyway...****Sam and Nevel? And Sam being accused of murder? What will happen? Dun dun dunnnn!**

**Review. Make her feel better about being clumsy. Haha :)**

**The next chapter is what most of you are probably waiting for. It's typed up and edited, but...she wants to know what y'all think of this one so she knows if she needs to change anything. IMO, it's pretty good...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly, but I got that milkshake, so maybe, just maybe...**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading. This story is going to keep going for a few chapters more. I just don't know how many.**

**Toran, it's all about the suspense lol. Nina, please don't go into a depression...it will be a while before I finish. Jsalad, unfortunately not. I wish it did, though. It would be awesome. **

**And thank you to everyone. **

Chapter 16

I sat on my bed and watched Sam climb in through the window from the fire escape. Dad and Spencer had gone to an exhibit out of town, so we would be alone for a while. I hadn't gone because I "wasn't feeling well". Sam was rubbing off on me. I saw the confusion on my best friend's face and wanted to cry. She seemed to read my thoughts as she came to my side and slid her arms around my waist, holding me close. "Is everything okay, Carly? Your text said we needed to talk…" Her face went white. "Look, whatever I did, I'm really sorry. I can fix it. I'll give you as much time as you want. Just…please don't leave me." I crushed my lips to hers to assure her that I wasn't going to leave her. "Uh…"

"Sam, we need to talk, but not about us." She let out the long breath she had been holding. "What happened the day your mom was killed?"

Her eyes avoided mine and she sighed. "I already told you what all happened."

"Tell me again." I kissed her. "Please."

She took a deep breath. "Well, I got mad and left here, which I'm sorry about." She paused, but I didn't say anything. "I went to Uncle Carmine's to try and cool off for a while, and then I went home. The door was locked for, like, the first time in five or so years, and Melanie hit me in the head with a baseball bat. When I could finally see again, I found my mom in her bed with a knife in her throat."

I sighed, realizing her fingers had curled into fists in the back of my shirt. I didn't want to make her think about it, but I needed to know. "You would never lie to me, would you?"

Sam shook her head. "I couldn't lie to you, even if I wanted to." She stared at me with a question mark in her eyes. "Why would you ask?"

"Do you know that you're a major suspect?" She shook her head again. "They say your prints were on the knife."

"Well, it _was_ my knife. But I didn't touch it when I found her."

"I believe you," I told her.

She nodded and kissed me, resting her forehead against mine. "So where did your dad and Spencer go? You didn't specify in the text."

"They went to an exhibit for one of Spencer's sculptures. You should have seen his face when they called him."

Sam smiled. "I bet. How long will they be gone?"

I thought for a moment. "Spencer said they'd be gone for about two, maybe three, hours."

Sam grinned and kissed me again, her hands slipping under the back of my shirt. I reached for the hem of hers and pulled it up, ending the kiss long enough to take her shirt and my shirt off. Sam pulled me close again, the contact between our bare stomachs warm as she unclasped my bra and tugged it down my arms. She moved us closer to the bed and we fell, not breaking the kiss. My fingers unhooked her bra in seconds, the fabric falling against me, and Sam smiled. "Been practicing?" she murmured.

I laughed and rolled us over, straddling her hips as I yanked the damn thing off. Sam's eyes burned a trail from my lips down to my waist, her hands on my butt. "You know, you owe me for the shower…" I whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. She shivered beneath me, and I bit her collarbone gently, sucking the skin between my teeth.

"Unh, Carls, I hardly think this is fair."

I shook my head and kissed her collarbone, where I knew she was going to bruise. My right hand cupped her breast as I took her left nipple in my mouth. She arched against me, her hands now on my shoulders, nails brushing the skin. I kissed a trail to her navel and unbuttoned her cargo shorts, pulling them down and off of her. Brushing a hand against the crotch of her boxers I realized they were soaked. "Still think this is unfair?" I teased, rubbing her through the material. Her breath hitched.

"Y-yes."

I chuckled and hooked my fingers in the waistband of her boxers, sliding them off. Kissing her, my fingers stroked her, teasing her until I slid a finger inside of her. Her hips jerked at the touch, and I kissed her neck, slipping another finger inside of her, stroking her inner walls and curling my fingers as I thrust them in and out of her. I kissed down her body again, glancing up at her face before tasting her with my tongue. She jerked. "Unh, Carls…Cupcake…"

I smiled and moved faster, feeling her clench and unclench around my fingers and tongue, until she finally screamed my name over and over as she came hard. I crawled up to lay beside her and held her close, stroking her hair. "I love you, Cupcake," she whispered, snaking her arms around my waist.

"I love you too," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

Her fingers traced patterns on my stomach and she noticed I was still half-dressed. I didn't protest when she took off my jeans, but a few strokes was all it took to throw me over the edge.

We lay there in silence, until she finally went to get out of the bed. I grabbed her waist and looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I was planning on a shower. Do you want to join?"

**A/N: You believe Sam, right? Right? Carly certainly does...**

**Reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated, because I confess, I have no idea what the hell I was doing in this chapter. But I think I did good, right?**

**Right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sorry, iCarly is still not mine. **

**A/N: So sorry if anyone thought 16 was the last chapter. I'm far from finished, and when I am, you'll definitely know. And I'm sorry I didn't post last night, I fell asleep early and my mom couldn't wake me up. Thanks for the reviews. I love you, I do.**

Chapter 17

Sam's POV

Usually I don't wake up easily, but it was like my brain was trained to listen for the front door to open. And when it did, I kissed Carly and left by fire escape. I could still feel her, or at least a ghost of her inside me, as I ran. Why was I running? Was it because her dad had told her that I was accused of murder? I stopped.

Fuck. I was wanted. For Murder.

My cell phone beeped, and I sighed, expecting it to be Papperman. Had he done the job so easily? It wasn't him. Instead, I stared at a text from Melanie, telling me to go home. She and Fredwardo would be there. Glancing back at Bushwell Plaza, I jogged to my apartment complex and took the elevator up. They were sitting in the living room, waiting.

"Sam…" Frednub started.

"What's going on?" Melanie finished for him.

I shifted my gaze from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"The police called here, looking for you." Freddork sighed. "It wasn't the usual call either. They…don't leave town."

Melanie shook her head. "What did you do?"

"First, hear me out, because you know what I'm about to say is the truth." I took a deep breath. "You remember the knife Uncle Carmine gave me for my birthday a few years ago?" My twin nodded. "That was the knife used to kill Mom." Her eyes went wide. "But. I didn't do it. You know I didn't. I found out from Carly a few hours ago that they think it was me. And she found out from her father."

"Carly already knows about this then?"

I nodded. "She knows I didn't do it. I was pissed off that morning, yeah, but I would never actually _kill_ someone." Melanie and Fredward nodded. They knew I couldn't kill anyone. Sure, I could hurt them, but taking a life wasn't something I could do. I didn't know a Puckett who could, except for Carmine.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I already have someone on it. I just have to play the waiting game."

"I thought all of your relatives were on parole," Freddie muttered.

I frowned at him. "The ones that aren't in jail are. But who said I have a relative on this? A lot of people owe me favors. So I just picked the one who can do the best job."

My phone beeped and I looked at it. It was time.

Freddie's POV

Sam was acting strange. I knew she had secrets. She was the best liar in Seattle, probably the entire country, except when it came to Carly. I had seen her try to lie to Carly. It wasn't pretty. But the way she stared at her phone, just the way she was acting, something told me that she _was_ keeping something from us and from Carly. What it was, though, I had no idea.

She had muttered something about having to go, and we watched her leave, and I couldn't help but think about following her. Until Melanie grabbed my arm and held me on the couch. "She'll be fine," my girlfriend assured me.

I smiled and kissed her. She was a Puckett, but she was the only one to have never been in jail at any point in her life. Well, the only one that was ever mentioned. I think Sam had mentioned another one, but I couldn't remember. It didn't change the way I felt about her family. Sure, they got in trouble, but they were decent people.

I remembered Sam's visit this morning, how she had said that Carly returned her feelings. I was happy for them, really. When Sam had told me three months ago, I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, whether it was with Carly, which would have pained me a couple of years ago, or someone else.

There was a knock on the door, and Melanie and I exchanged a look. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Delivery for Miss Puckett."

The blonde girl stood to go to the door, and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. I knew both Melanie and Sam, even though she was being secretive, were not expecting anything. Pointing to the closet, I let go of her wrist and waited until she was hidden before going to the door. Before I even had it open, there was a loud band and ringing in my ears, and everything was dark. I sank to the floor, momentarily blind and deaf, as pain erupted from my chest.

_Melanie_.

Carly's POV

Even under the blanket, I was freezing. Sam was gone, and I could hear voices downstairs. She must have left when they had gotten back. The voices got louder, and I swore I heard Sam. Why would she be downstairs? Groaning, I slid out of bed with a look at my clock. It was nine and dark.

"Ow! Damn it, will you stop and listen?" Sam was definitely downstairs. I pulled a pair of jeans and a bra on and rushed from my room before Dad and Sam could get into a wrestling match and I'd end up mourning someone. Sure enough, Sam was standing near the door, Dad's fingers curled around her wrist, like he was trying to physically throw her out, and Spencer was trying to pry Dad's hand off of Sam. "Stop it and listen!" Sam shouted. "I _need_ to see Carly!"

"Dad!" I yelled. Three sets of eyes stared at me. "Let her go."

"She's a killer, Carly."

"No, she isn't. Now stop."

"She's been poisoning your mind."

I gave him _the look_, and he let go of Sam immediately, stepping away from her. I looked at Sam. "You know you shouldn't be here, especially when I asked you not to be. Why didn't you listen…"

"Carls, look, I'm sorry. I know you said not to…" I was about to interrupt, but the look on her face froze my blood. "Mel's been kidnapped and Freddie's been shot."

I covered my mouth. "By who?"

"I don't know. They don't know if he's going to make it, Carls."

I collapsed to the ground, Sam immediately kneeling next to me, her arms tight around me. We both sat there and sobbed for the longest time before Spencer finally pulled us to our feet and into the elevator. He turned to face Dad. "Are you coming?"

The military man nodded. I knew he had always been fond of our brunette friend, and at one point, he had actually tried to get us to date. He said we belonged in each other's lives, and it wasn't coincidence that they moved across the hall. I don't think he had anything to do with it, but I'm still trying to figure that out.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful and almost silent, save my quiet sobs. Sam was holding back tears, I could tell, as she rubbed my back and whispered in my ear that Freddie would be okay. She would fix this. She always found a way to fix everything, except the few things that Freddie fixed. We reached the emergency room and sat down, and Spencer went to the desk to find out any information. I remembered that Mrs. Benson was still out of town, and we shouldn't bother her with this, but if her son was going to die, someone should call her.

"Steven," a voice said from behind us.

Sam and I turned in our seats to find Officer Carl. His eyes locked with Sam's, and I felt her tense beside me. She knew why he was there. "Carl."

"Miss Puckett, would you mind coming with me?"

I noticed his hand was on his taser. He was smart when it came to Sam, but she hadn't been arrested in so long that I didn't think she would resist arrest, especially for something she didn't do. Okay…maybe she would. Sam noticed his hand on his taser and the three cops at each entrance of the ER. I squeezed her hand, and she looked at me. "I love you," I mouthed.

She nodded and stood up, raising her hands slightly. "I'm unarmed," she muttered loud enough for the officer to hear. I watched them walk outside with two of the other cops and looked at Dad.

"She didn't do it," I told him. "I know everything about her."

**A/N: What's in store for the teenagers of iCarly? No idea. It took me forever to figure out where I was going with the "murder" plot. Like, a whole 3 days. But last night, I dreamed it, and it makes absolute perfect sense...oh, wouldn't you like to know. :P Well, I shan't be teasing you, should I? **

**Please review. :] **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: iCarly is still not mine, nor will it ever be.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm seriously sorry for the lack of super-posting the past couple of days. I promise I'll update faster soon. Very soon.**

Chapter 18

Sam's POV

I leaned against the wall and stared at Carl, who stood with his arms crossed. I admit, I was nervous as hell right now. "Were you at your apartment at any time today?" he asked.

"Yes, I was." There was no reason to lie. One, it would only come back to bite me in the ass, and two, Carly would be disappointed. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong, so I didn't have to hide anything.

"And when was this?"

I thought for a moment and reached for my cell phone at the same time he reached for his taser. "Relax, _officer_, I'm just checking the time of the text Freddie sent me before I went to meet them there." I paused. "You can use that too." He moved his hand, and I looked through my texts. "I was there around eight and then I left around eight thirty to meet with Nevel Papperman. You can check with him."

I waited as he talked to the snobby nub on my cell phone, and from his words and expressions, Papperman was telling him the truth, minus the real reason for why. I hoped. Carl hung up and handed me my phone. "Well, your alibi checks out. But you're still a suspect for the murder of Pam Puckett. You're going to have to come downtown…"

"I didn't do it. I swear on my _life_ that I didn't do anything."

"Miss Puckett…"

"At least let me talk to Carly first."

"We'll have an officer tell her."

"Damn it, I'm not resisting arrest, and I'm not going to run. Just let me talk to her."

Carl nodded to the officer closest to me, who went inside and returned with a broken Carly soon. She knew what was happening. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder, and I held her close. I wished I didn't have to let go. "Carly, look at me." I cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so her eyes met mine. She choked on a sob, but her eyes didn't leave mine. "Listen to me. You know I didn't do anything. I'm going to tell them the _truth_," I put emphasis on the last word for Carl, "and then I'll be home again and we'll put all of this behind us. You, me, Freddie, and Melanie. Okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Just come back to me, Sam."

"I will, Cupcake." I kissed her and stepped back, allowing Carl to cuff me. "I will."

Melanie's POV

My head was killing me.

I woke up, my arms and legs numb, but the pain in my head throbbed. I remembered being hit with…something…it had all happened so fast. Freddie had told me to hide in the closet, but when I heard the gunshot I couldn't help but run out, and someone had been standing there, but I had been crying and my vision was blurry, and then everything had gone black.

_Freddie_. He had been shot. Oh my god. Oh my god, where was he? Where was I? I tried to scream for help, but something was over my mouth. Duct tape. What was happening? I couldn't see anything. Sam. Sam could help me. I tried to move. I couldn't. I struggled to move, to force blood into my arms and legs, but they were pulled behind me. I was pretty sure I was bound.

I heard a ringing and realized it was my cell phone. But it sounded far away, like it was in another room. Carly. Carly would be trying to call. Or Sam. Where had Sam gone, anyway? If she'd been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would have. I didn't know.

Who could do this? Who could shoot my Freddie? Who could kill my mom?

Carly's POV

They had taken Sam to the station for "questioning" about something she couldn't explain. I honestly believed my best friend, and I hoped they would too. I was sure I would fall apart without Sam. She made everything so right, so _solid_.

I remembered the last time Sam had been in jail. She had stuffed that chili dog down the pants of the Mexican ambassador, and Spencer had had to take her place on iCarly. Which probably wasn't so bad since Dad was watching it live for the first time off of the coast of Alaska in a submarine. But Sam really made the show with me, so no offense to Spencer but it was a little off. Of course, Spencer and I had bailed Sam out last time…

This time would be different. She was a _murder_ suspect, and they didn't just let you go. But if they knew she was innocent, then maybe they would stop being idiots and find out who really did it. Maybe she would come back to me soon. I hoped. It was really the only thing I could do now, and my hope was being torn in every direction. Hope that Freddie would wake up and come home. Hope that Melanie was alive and would be found before it was too late. Hope that Sam wouldn't go to prison. It was all just too much. Because I felt so alone. And Sam's last kiss didn't make me feel any better.

I sighed and looked at Spencer, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to mine. Dad had called Mrs. Benson, and she had freaked out and said she would be home on the first plane to Seattle. It was going to be a long night, and I was in it with no one to lean on. Because I was truly alone right now.

**A/N: Finally did Mel's POV. Poor girl is scared to death. And Carly's in for a very lonely night. Will Freddie live? And will Sam go to prison? **

**Let me know if you have any doubts, suspicions, thoughts, hatred, love, or predictions about any character. Of course...I won't tell you if you're right...**

**But it will help me write faster. Review :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still waiting for that day when all this can become real. Wait...does that make me sadistic? **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad y'all like it. Toran: you said exactly what I was thinking while I was writing this...the "funny" disappeared. So I made an attempt to bring it back. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 19

Sam's POV

The chair was cold against my back. I had told them about thirty-seven times what had happened that day. I was getting pissed off. When I mentioned Uncle Carmine, they shrugged it off like I was lying. After all, _he_ was the one who taught me how to lie, pick locks, and steal cars. I hadn't done the last one since I was ten, and I hadn't been alone. But my partner hadn't snitched. That was the only non-Puckett I had trusted, aside from Carly Shay.

I sighed. All of this came down to Carly. I could care less what happened to me, but Carly was innocent. Right now, her best friend was being interrogated, her second best friend was barely alive in the hospital, and her third best friend was missing. And if I turned myself in for something I didn't do, Carly would be alone entirely.

Fuck.

Why couldn't these things be easier? I couldn't go to prison. I couldn't be away from Carly that long. I reached for my cell phone and remembered I had slipped it into Carly's back pocket. They probably would have confiscated it anyway. I looked at Carl. "I didn't do anything. I've told you over and over."

"You know," the cop started. "I find it strange that the only person you can claim is a well-known liar, and the other two are incapacitated."

"Then ask Carly."

"You said you left Miss Shay's apartment early that morning."

"I did, but she knows me better than anyone."

"We need someone to confirm your alibi and you have no one, Miss Puckett."

"Call Carmine. Hit him with a lie-detector test. You'll find that I'm telling you the truth."

He wanted to believe me, I know he did. "You seem pretty stuck on this story."

"It's the truth."

I watched as he stood. "Wait here."

"Where am I going to go? I have nothing to hide."

He nodded and left the room, and I folded my hands in my lap. What time was it? I know I had been here for quite a few hours. Hell, it even felt like a fucking day. My hands clenched. Carly needed me with her, and I was failing because no one believed me.

Carl eventually came back what seemed like hours later. "Well, it seems that you're accounted for." I didn't move. I knew this game all too well. "If you have any more information about what might have happened, give me a call." He nodded toward the door. "I called Mr. Shay. He'll be here shortly."

I nodded and walked through the station and out through the front door. It was dark outside. God, how long had I been here? When I saw Spencer's car, I started for it, only to find Carly's father in the driver's seat. And he was alone. Was this an ambush? A means to get me alone and then dump me off on the side of the road in some remote location, where I wouldn't be able to find my way back to Carly for weeks or months? I was losing my mind, and I was going to lose the fight for my best friend.

I opened the passenger door and reluctantly dropped into the seat, prepared for the first sign of attack. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Carly doesn't know I'm here." Oh fucking great. So he _could_ dump me somewhere and Carly would think I was in jail or something. I stared at him. "We need to talk. And if I had told her, she would have come to see you." That's what I had wanted. Then I wouldn't be panicking like this.

"I didn't do it," I tried.

He looked at me. "Carly and Spencer believe you. Until any evidence is given that states otherwise…I believe you too." He started the car and sighed. This was how it started. Distract me, make me think everything's okay and then next thing I'll know, he'll have me tied by the ankle to the bumper and dragging me along. God, I needed to stop watching horror movies. "I didn't want you around my daughter because you're a delinquent. I've been told of your anger issues and you torment other kids and the trouble you cause at school. And the only iCarly episode I saw live online, you _were_ in jail."

"I'd never put Carly at risk or ask her to do anything that would ever get her in trouble. Carly's innocent in every sense of the word." Well, _almost_. I had claimed some of that innocence, but there was no way in the ninth circle of hell that I would ever tell her father that. "She's my best friend, and she comes before anything. And no offense, sir, but nothing you can do or say will keep us apart. She's the best thing I have in my life, and without her, I would be off being a _real_ delinquent. You know, the ones in jail. The last time I was in jail…it was just a reaction. I didn't mean for it to happen and Carly was never involved."

"I have to say, Carly seems happiest whenever she's with you. Spencer told me nothing else could make her truly happy after…when her mother died. You were there for her every step of the way." He parked near the ER and turned to me. "Promise me that you'll keep her safe and that you won't hurt her _in any way_."

The last three words made my eyes jump to his. Did he know? "I promise."

He nodded, and we got out of the car. Carly was sitting in the same chair, but she was asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Sitting down next to her, I wound my arm around her and pulled her chair closer. "Sam…" she murmured.

"Shh, Cupcake, I'm here."

Carly's arms were tight around my waist, and nothing else mattered for the next few minutes. "Freddie's going to be okay," she whispered. I nodded. "They moved him to a room a few hours ago, but I wanted to wait for you to come back." She sighed. "You said you'd come back."

"Do you want to go and see him?" I muttered. Her head moved against my shoulder, but she didn't say anything. "Come on, Carls, let's go see our boy." Carly mumbled incoherently, and I stood, pulling her to her feet. "You've got to wake up, Carly." She shook her head, and I sighed. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees, following Spencer to the elevator. I accidentally hit Carly's head against the wall. "Oh shit, sorry, Carls." Spencer and I tried not to laugh, but Carly was awake now. She struggled in my arms and I lost grip on her, losing control of my laughter when she fell to the ground. She punched me in the shoulder.

"It's not funny!" she scolded, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Cupcake, but it really is."

She shoved me away, and I laughed myself to tears in the corner. After all of the shit going on, I needed something to be less worried about. But now Carly was glaring at me, and I was trying to give her my best puppy dog look. Spencer's back was to us, which meant that my arm around her waist was unseen, as was the kiss she planted on my cheek. I grinned at her, knowing she was only grumpy because she had just woke up and because I probably gave her a headache, but I knew she loved me anyway. I pinched her butt, earning a slap on the shoulder and another kiss. The girl just didn't know how to punish.

"Oh, someone from a blocked number texted your cell phone," Carly said, handing it to me. I had forgotten I had slipped it to her. Hadn't I mentioned it not even a half an hour ago? Damn, I was distracted. I hid my concern, wondering if she had read it and almost sighed with relief when I realized she hadn't. I opened the message, glad that the nub had listened and hadn't put any information in the text. Carly wouldn't understand it at all, and it even took me a moment to figure it out. "So who's it from?"

"I don't know. It's probably one of those random texts that people send to wrong numbers." I gave her my Puckett grin, even though I was guilty for having just lied to her. "Even if it was someone I knew, you and Fredward are way more important right now." I kissed her one last time before the elevator stopped and we headed down the hall.

**A/N: Sam isn't in prison. Freddie isn't dead (although I made some serious choices on that one...). Melanie is still missing. And Carly's dad approves of Sam? Does he know? No, actually he doesn't, so stop wondering. **

**I've been working on this story non-stop between random visits by my grandma, the non-stop texts from my best friend, and all the chores my mom is making me do (she still doesn't know what I write about). SOOOOOO. I'm trying to post as fast as I can now. I get on the computer once a day, and it happens to be super late at night, so when I post, I'm tired as hell. Forgive me?**

**If you want to know about the progress of each chapter and maybe some possible hints, follow me on twitter at this username. Hell, if you have some requests for what you'd like to see, review or get me there. You never know.**

**Review :] I'll love you forever.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm writing as fast as I possibly can. And Shhh-Its-An-Alias: Keep in mind, if you murder me, then who's going to post? ;) haha Joke!**

**Read on, my friends.**

Chapter 20

Carly's POV

I grabbed Sam's hand as soon as I saw Freddie, and she pulled me into a hug. She was uncertain whether to move closer to the bed while I cried into her shoulder, but she settled on pulling me out of the room. "It's okay, Carls," she whispered, stroking my hair. "We don't have to go back in there until you feel like it."

"I-I want to," I managed.

She nodded and pulled away slightly. "Then let's go see a nub," she chuckled.

Sam knew how to make me smile, even when I was feeling lower than low. She kissed me and smiled. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you too, Cupcake."

We stepped into Freddie's room, and I let go of Sam's hand, approaching the bed. My brunette friend was asleep, breathing heavily, as though her was in pain. I ran my fingers through his hair and froze when he groaned. "Freddie?" He sighed, and then his forehead crinkled with his frown.

"Carly…" His voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, Freddie."

"Sam…"

"I'm here too, Freddork."

He swallowed and opened his eyes slowly. "Get a nurse."

I nodded, and Sam disappeared. "Are you feeling okay?"

He shook his head, and Sam came back with a nurse. She helped Freddie with his pain medicine and left briefly. Sam was next to him before I could move. "I want you to know that we're both glad you're alive," she assured him. "Even though you're the dorkiest nerd in the world, you're our best friend."

I noticed how she said 'we' and 'our' instead of just Carly or Sam. Freddie barely nodded, but the movement was good enough. "How…is Melanie okay?" Sam and I exchanged a look. "Guys?"

Sam held his hand in both of hers. "They can't find her, Freddie." The boy closed his eyes. "They thought I did this chizz."

"Whoever did it was a brunette," he muttered. He had answered our question before it was even asked. "I only saw brown and then nothing."

Sam was still holding his hand. "I'll fix everything," she promised him. She looked at me. "I'll be back later, Cupcake." She kissed me and left.

Freddie was staring at me. "Uh…we were going to…"

He shook his head. "Don't stress yourself, Carly. I already know about you and Sam."

"Did Sam tell you?"

He shrugged. "She didn't tell me you were together. When we kissed the second time, she came clean. She said she was in love with someone else. I figured it out before she could tell me who. I mean, it really makes sense." He smiled. "I kept telling her to tell you for three months."

"Are you the only one?"

"Melanie knows. She's Sam's twin, and she mentioned it before she knew that I knew for sure. She just said it was _obvious_." He smiled. "You know Spencer would be okay with it if he knew."

I sighed. He was right. "We're not technically…"

"I know. Sam's waiting until you're ready." He looked at me. "She loves you, Carly. Don't make her wait too long."

Sam's POV

I was at Carly's apartment, thanks to Spencer. He and their father had decided to come back and give Carly time with Freddie. I had come back to shower and meet Nevel at the Groovy Smoothie. I took a long shower, now that I knew that I had been at the station for forty-eight hours. Carly's closet welcomed me with my clothes and her clothes alike, and I got dressed, even going the extra length of putting the laundry in the washer.

I texted Nevel and told him I was on my way. "Hey, Spence, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, actually, get me a strawberry splat," he requested, handing me a ten.

I looked at Mr. Shay. "And yourself?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

The look on Spencer's face was priceless. I _was_ capable of being nice. Nevel was sitting at our table, two smoothies in front of him. The nub was smart to pay for mine as well. I dropped into the seat across from him. "Well?" he asked. "How was the interrogation?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not why we're here."

He shrugged. " I was just asking."

"What did you text me for?"

He looked around. "I checked the security tapes from your apartment building. Of course, they're _shitty_, so it took the past few hours to get the videos to clear up enough to where I could see faces." Nevel sighed. "Your suspect disconnected all of them right after you left the apartment. And I mean, right after you left the apartment."

"Damn it. You didn't see them at all?"

He shook his head. "It's like they knew where to step to avoid being seen."

"Which means that they knew the building."

The nub nodded. "I'll look back a few days and see if I can find anyone suspicious, and I'll be in touch."

I nodded and watched him stand. "If it matters to you, Freddie made it," I told him.

"I know."

"Think you can watch the hospital camera around and in his room too?"

"I'll text you at the first sign."

My eyes followed him out the door, and I finished my smoothie before buying Spencer's and Mr. Shay's. The walk to the Shay apartment was quiet. There was maybe one or two cars that passed and no one was walking. Spencer and Mr. Shay had fallen asleep on the couch to some TV show and I shook them awake so they could get their smoothies.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Can you wake me up later?" The men nodded, and I went up to Carly's room. That's when I noticed the time for the first time since we had gone to the hospital the very first time. It was seven in the morning. No wonder there hadn't been traffic. I was so fucking tired, since I hadn't slept in almost four days, so I don't even remember getting into Carly's bed or hearing the noises downstairs a couple of hours later.

**A/N: Yay, so Fredward's awake (why am I happy...). Okay, okay. I'll be nice for you Freddie fans. If there _are_ any reading a CAM fic...**

**Speaking of CAM. I've noticed I've been lacking a little on the romance. I assure you there will be more soon. I promise. I PROMISE! **

**Review :]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Please check the chapters before this. It's not going to change.**

**A/N: You're all probably going to love me because not only did I upload 1 chapter, I uploaded 2! Within an hour! OMG! Okay, I'm chill. **

Chapter 21

Freddie's POV

Carly now knew that I knew about them. Sam had purposely kissed her so she would find out that everyone would be okay with them being together. Honestly? It was about damn time. They had been friends forever, and they were absolutely perfect for each other.

I looked at her where she was sitting in the chair by the window. She was missing Sam, I knew that much. She had told me Sam had been interrogated for a span of two days, and that Sam had "accidentally" hit Carly's head against the wall and dropped her. I had laughed, and Carly had slapped me. "It's not funny," she had snapped.

Where was Sam anyway? She had left around eight hours ago; it was one in the afternoon. Maybe she had finally fallen asleep or got caught up in eating all of the food in the Shay apartment.

My chest still hurt, but I was trying to hide it from Carly. I was succeeding for the most part. Thoughts of Melanie pushed into my head, and Carly had caught me crying more than once. My mom hadn't been around, and Carly had mentioned something about she couldn't get a flight back to Seattle. That, and she was probably detained for being crazy. I wasn't too worried about whether or not my mother was there.

Carly's cell phone rang, but she didn't move. She was asleep. "Carly!" I whispered loudly. Nothing. Seeing the unopened fat cake on the bedside table, I threw it at her, hitting her square in the back of the head. Point one for Benson, I mentally noted. She jumped and answered her cell phone.

"Hello? I'm up in Freddie's…What? Oh my god. Where's Sam? Of course she is. I'll be down as soon as possible." She hung up and looked at me. "Melanie's alive," she said. "She showed up at the apartment a few hours ago. Dad brought her here, and Spencer's been trying to wake up Sam and couldn't get through to my cell phone all morning." She looked at it. "Did it really _just_ ring?"

I nodded. "It's probably had a bad signal all this time." I frowned. "Is she okay?"

"She's in the ER with some injuries, but Spencer said she was walking. He's coming to pick me up so I can wake Sam. He whined that _food_ didn't even faze her."

I watched her leave and sighed. At least Melanie was safe now. I seriously wondered who would kidnap her. Unless they thought she was Sam. I froze at the statement that formed in my head. Maybe Sam had been the intended target.

Fuck.

Carly's POV

Sam was sprawled out on my bed, clean and in fresh clothes. I had told Spencer to wait in the car, which he had done without question. God only knew what Sam would try to pull when I tried waking her up. "Sam," I whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Sam, wake up." She shook her head almost violently. "Sam, come on, Melanie's alive."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled. She hadn't heard me.

I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Sam." She pinched my butt, and I slapped her shoulder. "Is now _really_ the time for that?" I muttered as she chuckled. She grabbed my butt and pulled me closer. "Not right now, Sam."

"But Cupcake…"

"No. Now get up. We have to go back to the hospital."

She groaned. "Can't it wait? We haven't had time to…"

"Did you not hear me? Melanie is alive. She's at the hospital."

Her eyes shot open, and she reached for her cell phone. Slipping it in her front pocket, she slid out of bed, pulled shoes on, and dragged me by the hand to the elevator. She kissed me right before the doors opened on the first floor, and we rushed out to Spencer's car. I couldn't help but notice her face when she checked her texts. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head immediately, and I took her hand, forcing her to look at me. "It's nothing. I just…I need to see Melanie."

I nodded and let go of her hand. She grabbed mine, threading her fingers between mine, and squeezed. She leaned in, as if to kiss me, but remembered Spencer could see us if he happened to look in the rearview mirror. "Please tell him," she mouthed.

I shook my head. "Not yet," I whispered. She let go of my hand and stared out the window until we reached the hospital.

I honestly felt bad, guilty even. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, but I was afraid of judgment. Couldn't she understand I wasn't ready to cause any disappointment?

We met up with Dad in the lobby, who was sitting with a pretty beaten Melanie Puckett. She had a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken wrist. She also had bruises around her wrists and ankles, as if she'd been bound tighter than a pig on a spit. Sam had told me of a pig on a spit, saying something about how delicious it was after being roasted over an open flame…

Dad had signed Melanie's release forms. She didn't have any _serious_ injuries, so we would be able to care for her on our own. Sam hugged her twin, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was, both of them crying for each other.

The three of us stepped into the elevator silently, and I wished Sam wasn't so upset with me because it was times like this that we could kiss without worrying about being seen, and we could have private moments. Of course, I wasn't planning on having elevator sex anytime soon, and most certainly not in a _hospital_ elevator. Although Sam would be up for that at the apartment…

We reached Freddie's room, and Melanie kissed him harder than anyone had ever kissed anyone. We crossed the room and let them have their privacy, and I knew Sam wished we could do that. I sighed, and she looked at me. "Are you okay, Cupcake?"

I nodded and kissed her, knowing that even though Mel and Freddie knew about us, they were preoccupied and wouldn't see us anyway. "I'll tell Spencer soon, Sam. I promise."

The corners of her mouth twitched, and we turned back to the wounded couple. Sam wanted to ask Melanie if she knew who had done this, but I didn't want her to bother her about it. Not yet. Let them have their moment for now. And then we'd discuss what happened. I kissed Sam again to distract her, my arms around her waist, and she pushed me back a little.

"We're not really in private," she muttered, nodding toward the other two people in the room.

"So? They already know…" She shrugged and pulled me closer. I had her attention now. Her hands were on my butt, holding me as close as she could get me, but I was too busy paying attention to her tongue and lips to care.

Freddie cleared his throat, and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the kiss. Sam had that irritated look in her eyes and I knew if I didn't do something, she'd go over there and shove something down his throat that would _definitely_ need clearing. I turned to him. "What do you want?" I snapped. Whoa…first time I did that when I was trying to make out with someone.

He held up his hands. "Just making sure you two don't get carried away in here."

"Oh shut up, Fredward. You'd probably like it too much anyway," Sam laughed. Melanie and I both exploded with laughter, which didn't last very long because Melanie was in pain. "Besides, you've got a girl of your own. Leave mine alone."

Freddie smiled, and Mel suddenly frowned. "We need to talk," she said, looking at Sam.

**A/N: Okay, so there's a little romance. Carly's really not so innocent. Seriously. This isn't the last chapter, just so you know.**

**In addition to these two chapters I posted tonight, there will also be a Victorious one-shot added. It will be up in about 15 minutes...maybe. Check it out?**

**And don't forget to review for this one. Thanks, y'all. :]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: iCarly is still not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry, guys, this chapter is really short and is mostly dialogue between Sam and Melanie. It's just how it worked out. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

Chapter 22

Sam's POV

"Look, Sis, I was going to tell you about Carly and me. I was waiting until we were actually together."

"I already know. I knew a long time ago that you loved her."

We were standing in the hallway outside of Freddie's room. Carly had stayed with the nub, and I knew she didn't want me to press Melanie about who did all of this. I wouldn't do that. I mean, I would if this was anyone other than my sister or Carly. "She's afraid," I told her. "She thinks she's going to disappoint everyone."

"Yet she'll make out with you in a hospital room."

"That's because you and Frednub already know about us and we thought you two were too busy to notice."

"God, Sam, just do something big. Let her know you're serious about her. Remember the last time you were friends with benefits with someone?"

"I wasn't serious last time, and Carly loves me. She's too innocent to use me."

Melanie shrugged. "We _all_ know that, but you shouldn't be a secret. Otherwise, what's the point?" She looked into the room at Freddie. "I love him, but ever since we started dating, things keep happening to prevent us from being together."

"Have you told him you're leaving again for school at the end of the summer?"

My twin shook her head. She needed to tell him soon. "I will," she muttered, as if she read my mind. Then I remembered she pretty much could. I had never really tested the twin telepathy thing, except when it was what we were both thinking. An image of a naked Carly filled my head, and Melanie slapped my shoulder. "Way to scar me for life," she laughed. She didn't mean it as an insult or anything toward Carly. She just found it…disturbing.

"It works!" I almost shouted. Great, now that image was stuck in my head. I wasn't complaining, but the Puckett glare Melanie was giving me had me filing through my head for different, safer thoughts. "Sorry about that, Mel."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. And now I'll never be able to un-see that."

I chuckled. "It's really not all that bad. She's a girl, you're a girl. Last I checked, you're both anatomically similar."

"Yeah, but I'm straight. The only female body I'd _want_ in my head is supposed to mine. Well, _ours._"

I shrugged. "Then I'm honestly sorry." I was trying to be sincere.

"Okay, now that we've talked about Carly and made everything…weird," she shuddered at the last word, "we seriously need to talk." She took a deep breath, wincing at the sudden pain from her broken ribs. "I didn't see who did this, Sam. I tried to, but it was too dark. But I remember hearing voices. They were saying something about you, but that's all I heard…your name. I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, sis. You endured a lot, I'm sure. I have someone working on this case anyway."

Her eyes went wide. "Not Uncle Carmine…"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't involve any relatives. God only knows we need more in jail or on parole."

"Who are you and what have you done with Samantha Puckett?" she laughed. I sighed and looked in the room at Carly, whose back was to me where she stood next to Freddie's bed. They were laughing about something. "She's changed you for the better, you know. I used to think I'd be bailing you out of jail at this age."

"Carly and Spencer bailed me out last time. They shouldn't have. I had been a stupid child and reacted like any _Puckett_ would."

"Just because you're a Puckett doesn't mean you deserve to be in jail for every little thing that you do. Plus, and I've been watching your record because I love you, you've only been to jail a handful of times since you and Carly became best friends. She's made you a better person."

"Easy for you to say. You're Princess Puckett, the one everyone loves. Although, I have to say, you're not exactly a favorite with the jailbirds."

"The point is, you're a good person, regardless of name." She grinned. "And we keep talking about Carly," she pointed out.

"Sorry."

"You're not. You love her." I nodded. "Do something about it."

I sighed. "I'll wait forever if she wants me to." Melanie frowned and dragged me into the room by the arm. This wasn't over.

**A/N: What's Melanie going to do? Sam really _would_ wait forever for Carly. And the twin telepathy is kinda cool. I have it with my best friend who's basically my twin, like literally born on the same day at about the same time, but we're absolutely not related. And we've tried to put thoughts in each other's heads. It's seriously weird.**

**Anywho, review :] Do I have to say I'll love you forever because you already know I will. And don't forget to check out my Victorious one-shot if you haven't already. Much love.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I watch iCarly, but if I owned it, you wouldn't be able to...not on Nick anyway.**

**A/N: I know I usually don't post this early, but I got the computer earlier than usual and this chapter was gnawing at my brain. So here you go.**

**Fragar1991: She actually does now...lol**

Chapter 23

Melanie's POV

Everything hurt. I had told Sam I didn't remember anything, which really wasn't a lie, but I did remember how all of my pain was caused. I hadn't seen who had done it, but I know that I was hit over and over with a lead pipe, the clanging vibrating in my brain one final time as it slammed into my head and knocked me unconscious. The next thing I knew after that was that I was barely standing in the Shay apartment. I don't know how I got there or what had really happened when I _did_ get there, except that Spencer had been staring at me in shock, as if I was a ghost.

I certainly felt like it.

But I was alive, very much alive, and sitting next to Fredward Benson in a hospital bed that he was forced to stay in because he'd been shot in the chest. Okay, I may be a Puckett, but I don't like to place blame on people, and I realized for this, I couldn't. We were here like this because of Sam. It wasn't her fault _directly_, and I wasn't one to hold a grudge. Screw Puckett traits.

I sighed. Everything _hurt_ so much. In my case, it was physical pain. For Sam…I knew she was dealing with some kind of emotional pain. She was in love with a girl who was afraid to let the world know. My twin wasn't one for secrecy, but I knew she'd do whatever Carly Shay wanted her to do. If the brunette girl told her to jump off a bridge, Sam wouldn't hesitate, if it meant she didn't lose Carly. Sometimes I wondered, how could a tough girl like Sam be so soft and powerless when it came to someone else?

I would talk to Carly about it, but anything that happened between them was really none of my business and it definitely wasn't my place to tell them how to love each other. My place was in Freddie's arms and in his heart, I hoped. But so much had been going on, especially with Sam and Carly, that it seemed to be affecting my own relationship with Freddie. For the past month or so, we hadn't been able to have alone time or just be together at all. There had been the dark age between Carly and Sam, which I had had to pull Sam from her self-Hell, and then there had been the incident a few days ago that had left us like this.

"Melanie, are you okay?" Freddie asked.

I looked at him curiously, wondering why he would ask. Then I realized that I was gripping his hand so tight he probably had broken bones now. I kissed his hand in apology and nodded. "I've just been lost in my thoughts."

He seemed to accept this without question, because he gently pulled me down to him and kissed me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

We glanced over at Carly and Sam, who had taken to sitting in the same chair by the window. Carly was in Sam's lap, Sam's arm around the taller girl's waist, and they were whispering. Sam didn't look particularly happy, and Carly's face showed almost tears. I hoped they were talking about their relationship, that it _needs_ to be more.

Let me elaborate, although this isn't my place. Shortly after Sam and Freddie had kissed the first time, she had been confused. She knew she loved Carly, but at the time she felt she needed to get rid of those feelings. "It's wrong," she had said. "She's my best friend." And she and Freddie had kissed. As much as she would ever hate to admit it, she _wanted_ to feel something in the kiss, even though it was Freddie she was kissing. And she almost did toward the end, from what she told me. But it was evident she loved Carly.

Then they met Shelby Marx. After Carly had survived the exhibition match and Nevel Papperman had been taken down by all three girls, Sam had called me and had told me something new. She and Shelby _had_ become friends to the public world, always challenging each other with anything and everything, but when they were alone, things were different. Sam hadn't been serious about Shelby. Things always just happened with them when they were alone.

And then one day, they just broke it off. Or Sam broke it off. Shelby had been distraught, to the point where she was drinking and almost ruined her fighting career, but Sam had pulled her out of it. She told Shelby there was more to life than broken hearts, and now Shelby was back at the top of her game. Yeah, Sam was _nice_ about it too.

Of course, Sam had never told Carly. It wasn't a matter of her lying, it was simply a matter of Carly never asking her. The only reason I knew any of it was because I was Sam's twin and the only person she could confide in.

"You're doing it again," Freddie murmured. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I told him.

Sam and Carly had separated. Carly was standing at the window, and Sam was staring at me from the chair, her frown almost as bad as the Puckett glare. She pushed herself out of the chair and, remembering this was a hospital, _didn't _stomp out of the room. I looked at Carly, but she wasn't acknowledging anyone, so I let it go.

This was between them.

Carly's POV

_Damn it._

Sam wasn't going to let this go. I knew what she was saying, it's more or less the fact that I'm afraid to do anything. Well, not entirely. I wasn't afraid of anything that involved Sam, just a lot of certain things that involved other people. Hell, Sam and I were _having sex_, but I couldn't tell anyone we were together?

Way to fucking fail, Shay.

I stared out the window with my arms crossed and thought about Sam and me. There was nothing else I _could_ think about. I knew I had really upset her this time, promising that I would tell Spencer soon. She had made the comment that I was always going to be scared and that I would always promise to tell him soon. Even though she didn't say it, I knew what she was thinking. That I was ashamed of her.

But I wasn't. I really wasn't.

I loved my blonde best friend with everything I had. Lately, _I_ had been making the first move. She obviously didn't mind because she went along with it, but I knew the fact that it was all secret was hurting her. And I didn't want to hurt her.

I wondered what Sam and Melanie had talked about in the hall. Melanie had practically dragged Sam back into the room after a while, and they both had that look that something had been said. I knew that look; Sam had it quite a bit. Like she did when I told her I couldn't tell Spencer yet and had _willingly_ and _reluctantly_ walked away from her.

I think that's what was hurting her even more than me not telling Spencer.

I finally looked at Melanie and Freddie, who had been watching me. Melanie only nodded, and I knew what had been said. _And it was all my fault._ I had been the topic of their conversation. With a very apologetic smile, I left the room and took the elevator to the hospital lobby. Sam was sitting on a planter outside, picking at the mulch around the flowers, but not the flowers themselves.

"Sam!" I called. A motorcycle pulled up, and I realized it was Spencer's. I sighed and hurried to Sam before she could get too close to my brother. Grabbing her wrist, I spun her to face me and kissed her as hard as I could.

Spencer's jaw dropping was _very_ visible without his helmet on.

**A/N: OMG Carly did it! I had to elaborate a few things about Sam and Melanie before y'all got confused. Hope it was good. I _might_ give Shelby an appearance, what do you think about that? Wouldn't that be AWKWARD? Haha. Next chapter is going to be a little more for the Sam lovers. I know I'm going to love it. Take a guess about what will happen, if you want. ;)**

**Review :] Much love.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from my brain. Not even this laptop is mine. **

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for the day. Spencer's POV is just...I don't know how to write Spencer. He's like me, but an older male version...still crazy and _squirrelly_ though...**

**Fixed some errors, thanks for the corrections.**

Chapter 24

Spencer's POV

Sam had called me to pick her up from the hospital, _alone_, and I figured she and Carly were fighting again. She sounded upset on the phone, but the girl would never cry. Since I was only picking up Sam, I chose to take my motorcycle and broke a few traffic laws on the way to the hospital. Turning off my bike and taking my helmet off, I noticed Sam sitting on a planter, Carly standing near her, but they weren't looking at each other or talking. Sam started walking toward me and my little sister grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

What the _fuck_?

Carly kissed Sam. I almost screamed, but there were people around and the last thing I wanted, for once, was to attract attention. For nearly a minute, I stared in shock until they finally pulled away, and Carly's eyes met mine. From what I noticed, Sam was in shock too.

_Carly kissed Sam._

Then Carly smiled and leaned toward Sam again, whispering something in her ear. The blonde girl nodded slowly and looked at me. "Can you bring the car?" she asked.

_What?_

"Uh…sure," I muttered, starting up the bike and putting my helmet back on. I was going to have a very long and awkward talk with Carly about this.

_Oh my god._

Sam's POV

I was still in shock.

So was Spencer, apparently. When I had told Carly to tell him, I meant to actually _tell_ him. Not randomly kiss me right in front of him and possibly scar him. No, wait. He would be scarred if he had caught us having sex, not kissing. Well…I don't know anymore. The way he was staring at us, maybe it was a mistake just acting instead of using words.

My mind was fucked up now.

Carly was staring at me and smiling. Spencer _definitely_ knew now, just like I had wanted. Right? So I guess we weren't a secret anymore. Why couldn't my brain fucking function correctly? Damn you, Carly Shay. Damn you and your control over me.

"I told you I'd tell him soon."

"Carls…you know you probably just freaked out your fucking brother, right?"

She frowned. Clearly, she wasn't getting it. She seemed so proud of the way she had finally stepped up and done something without caring what someone else thought. Who was I to rain on her parade?

"You told me to tell him…"

"Yeah, _tell_ him. As in, ease him into it. Not shock him like a deer in headlights. Are you fucking crazy?"

"_I'm_ fucking crazy? _You're_ the one who wanted him to know. So he knows now. If I knew you'd be pissed off at me for doing what you wanted, I wouldn't listen to you."

"Well, then don't fucking listen to me anymore. Just listen to yourself and stay in your oblivious little bubble that no one can pop!"

She slapped me. _Carly Shay slapped me._ "Letting Spencer know was huge, Sam. I love you to death, but sometimes you're so _reckless_ that you think everything is easy to do. You pick locks like it's nothing. You don't hesitate to hit or insult someone. God, Sam, everything is just so _easy_ for you."

"You don't fucking get it, Carly. Shit is easy for me because I work at it. I've done the same things over and over, and now it just happens. Do you even realize that I'll do _anything _for you?" She stared at me. I sighed. "I haven't been to jail in a long time. The reason is because I can't fucking stand to be away from you for too long. I go crazy, like our month of darkness, when I drank myself stupid. I don't remember it, but I'm sure _you_ do. I've pretty much stopped insulting the nub because it really isn't fun anymore. I already have you. I started paying attention in school for you." I sat down on the planter. "And the reason I do _any_ of it is because I love you."

Carly dropped onto the planter next to me. "I did this because I love you too, Sam. I knew I was hurting you by keeping us a secret and by being afraid, and I just acted on the first thought that came into my head. I don't want to hurt you." She took my hand and threaded her fingers between mine. "We're going to have to talk to Spencer and calm him down. I wouldn't be surprised if we shocked his little squirrelly brain." Yes, squirrelly is a word.

Spencer's car pulled up, as if on cue. Carly let go of my hand, and we climbed into the back seat of the car. "Spencer…"

"Just…wait until we get home, okay?"

The ride home was silent, as was the elevator up to the Shay apartment. Carly and I didn't look at each other. We needed to make this easy for Spencer. Let him say what he needed to, and we would do the same. I sent a quick text to Melanie, letting her know we were back at the apartment.

Carly and I sat at opposite ends of the couch and watched Spencer pace back and forth. No one spoke for the longest time, until Spencer finally took a deep breath and looked at Carly first. "Are you…gay?" he asked quietly. Carly shook her head, much to my surprise. What the fuck was this then? "Are you pulling a prank?" She shook her head again. Of course we weren't. "Then why did you kiss Sam?" As if I wasn't sitting there right now.

"I love her." Three words and I couldn't smile.

"But you said…"

"I'm _not_ gay. It's only Sam I feel this way about." Because that makes perfect sense, didn't it?

He finally looked at me. "Sam…"

I cut him off. "Look, Spence, I love Carly. She's the _only_ one I've ever really had feelings for, and that will never change."

He sighed and turned away. "This is a lot to adjust to, you know." He stopped pacing and gaped at his sister. "You _wanted_ me to see you kiss her, didn't you?"

Carly nodded, a smile creeping onto her face. "I wanted you to know."

Spencer looked at me. "And how long has this been going on?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, pretty much ever since the end of our little separation." So not very long. I stood up and headed for the fridge. My stomach was in control right now.

"What are you doing?"

"I haven't eaten in God knows how long, Spence." I noticed a bucket of fried chicken and devoured half of it before I went back to the couch with the bucket in my arm. "So are you okay with all this?"

He sat between us on the couch. "Just don't do anything in front of me. _Again._ I don't think my brain can handle it."

I grinned and stuffed fried chicken in my mouth. It was good to almost be back to normal.

**A/N: I used the F word a lot...I know. My brother's on RnR from the Army right now, and all the drama going on with our family is just...let's just say I was really distracted when I wrote this and really angry. Until the second half. I noticed how little Spencer's been in this story lately, so I needed to make him a part of this chapter or he was going to explode in my head. He was begging on his knees...haha I made a joke. And I tried to make Sam more...Sam-like. Seriously, when was the last time I made the girl eat?**

**On a slightly different note, was it good? Bad? Upsetting? Shocking? (Although I don't see how on that last one...nothing really new happened... :P)**

**Please review :] I'm starting to sound like a broken record. So tell you what...75 reviews for chapter 25?**

**And I might take requests, depending on how they'd fit in the storyline. Just don't request more sex...that _is_ coming again soon. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: iCarly is still not owned by me.**

**A/N: Okay so I couldn't wait until 75 reviews because that would ultimately slow down my updating, right? (That's for you, Toran ;]) Can't have that because you guys are awesome. Seriously, thank you to those who have read since I started posting and all those who just started and everyone in between. **

**10,000 hits. Yeah, seriously I love you guys.**

**Oh and HeroLief, I usually only have 2 people talking at once, unless otherwise specified, so it'll go back and forth. Paragraphs w/dialogue are the same person talking for the entire paragraph if interrupted by actions and such. Hope that helps? If not, I'll go back and do what I can.**

Chapter 25

Sam's POV

Screaming. Who the fuck was screaming?

I groaned and buried my head under Carly's pillow, yanking it out from under her head. Whatever time it was, I knew it was too early for someone to wake me up. Carly sat up, and I felt the blanket being pulled up with her. Now _she _was screaming. Or shouting.

Loud fucking noises. Ugh.

"Why are you in here?" Carly screamed.

The other voice, I assumed Spencer's because it was deeper, was yelling incoherently. Yeah, that was definitely Spencer. I rolled onto my back. "What the fuck is going on?" I shouted. This shit was giving me a headache from hell. Carly's hand bumped my chin when she yanked the blanket up over my head. Oh, right, I was naked. That explained why Carly had pulled the blanket up with her when she sat. Because Spencer was standing by the door, where he had _barged_ in without knocking, and he probably saw more skin than he wanted to. I leaned over the edge of the bed, my bare back exposed, and grabbed my shirt and boxers off of the floor, handing them to Carly. They would do for now. I held the blanket up so she could get dressed.

Spencer was still freaking out.

Carly slipped out of bed and dragged him out of the room. I could hear them arguing downstairs, something about how Spencer shouldn't just walk into her room when people are sleeping, especially when they're dating and nine times out of ten could possibly be naked.

I had just finished getting dressed when Carly rushed back into the room and stared at me. "Will you please go talk some sense into him?" The look in her eyes even suggested that I could use a little violence.

I nodded and kissed her before going downstairs. Spencer was pacing the living room, mumbling to himself. "Spencer…" I said quietly. He stopped and stared at me. "Why didn't you knock?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "I went up to tell you two to come downstairs for breakfast, and I _forgot_ you're together. Which we need to talk about, Sam."

I headed for the kitchen and grabbed the plate of ham from the table. "Go for it, Spence. What do we need to talk about?" I asked through a mouthful of ham.

"Well, I'm trying to be okay with you two dating, but don't you think it's a little too soon to be…ah…"

"I can't get her pregnant," I pointed out.

"I _know_, Sam. I…Carly's my little sister, and the thought of her…uh…doing stuff like that…"

"Having sex," I clarified.

He looked at me, suddenly pale. "Yeah, that. I think it would be better if you slept on the couch."

I choked on the piece of ham I was about to swallow. He patted me on the back until it finally went down my throat and I could breath. "_What?_" I stared at him. "Spence, you can't be serious!" When he didn't say anything, I sighed. "You really don't want us together, do you?"

"Honestly, it scares the hell out of me. The fact that you're a girl and Carly's a girl…"

I slammed the plate on the table. "Damn it, Spencer! Are you fucking serious? We already went through this shit. I love Carly and nothing is going to stop me from being with her, unless she tells me herself she doesn't want this."

"Sam…"

"You're like an older brother to me, not a _parent_," I interrupted.

"Stop it, Sam!" he shouted. I glared at him. "Look, I'm trying to be reasonable…"

"Like fucking hell you are! You're denying Carly happiness, and it really isn't fair," I snapped.

"Stop it!" Carly screamed from the stairs.

I ignored her for probably the first time in my life. "You know something, Spencer? Carly deserves the best fucking things in life. And yes, I do believe that I'm the _last_ thing on that list, if I'm even on it at all. I don't deserve her. I already know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with her. But you want me to sleep on the couch? _Fine._ But I'm not going to stop dating Carly."

Spencer stared at me and sighed after a while. "Fine, Sam." He went to his room, and thin arms slipped around my waist from behind.

Carly kissed the back of my head, and I picked up the plate of ham, taking one of her hands and giving it to her. "I'm going for a walk. _Alone_," I added when she put the plate down to go with me. I kissed her and forced a smile. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded, and I left the apartment. Without direction, I found myself at the park, sitting on a bench. My cell phone beeped. I sighed. It was Nevel, wanting to meet up and discuss our business as usual. I replied and told him to meet me at the park.

Fuck this.

Spencer really didn't want Carly to date me. Was _he_ against the idea entirely or was he afraid that someone would frown upon us and him for being "irresponsible" when it came to raising Carly? I was thinking along the lines of Carly's grandfather, the control freak of the Shay family.

I hated him.

Last time I ever saw him was on iCarly that one morning when we were trying to break the world record, and the time before that was when he tried to take Carly back to Yakima. I seriously hated the guy. He was way too strict and _close-minded._ He didn't think creative minds were acceptable. Either you went by the book or you weren't good enough.

I didn't have to go through any of this when I was with Shelby, and she was pretty much famous. Of course, no one even knew about us, except for Melanie, and I honestly cared about her. Just not romantically. It was more or less a series of fucking here and there and occasional "dates" to the movies or whatever. Carly was usually with us then so nothing could ever happen anyway. I think the major part of mine and Shelby's _relationship_ was filled with guilt and some regret on both of our parts. Well, guilt on mine, regret on hers. If that makes sense. I felt guilty that I was cheating on Carly, even though we weren't together at the time. Hell, she didn't even know I loved her at the time, let alone the fact that Shelby and I were screwing, and I still felt guilty about it.

Carly was different. I loved her, and I definitely knew that this was more than just a physical arrangement between us. Okay, yeah, the sex was great, but so was the hanging out and...oh my god, we still hadn't gone on a date. I hope she didn't think this was all just sex for me. No, wait, _she_ was the one with the dirty mind lately. What the fuck was that in the hospital when _she_ kissed _me_ and wouldn't stop?

Oh, Carly Shay, you're not so innocent, are you?

**A/N: Alright, Spencer's a little shocked and confused. Apparently, his little brain couldn't handle it. Maybe he'll get used to it? Freddie and Melanie weren't mentioned in this one because...well...I honestly couldn't think of anything for them. Besides, they need a little alone time at the hospital, don't you think? *Wink wink* **

**I've been reading during my blocks, mostly Seddie stories (yeah, tell me about it. No offense to any possible Seddie fans...). I have actually found a couple of good ones. But don't expect any from me. :P**

**So review, please. It will make me very happy. And not that I don't love my continuous reviewers (you know who you are), I do, I love you very much, but it would be nice if people who read this who haven't reviewed could review so I know what other people think of it. Love you all anyway. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to a man named Dan Schneider, who is an obvious Seddie shipper. That's why I don't want to own it yet.**

**A/N: Okay, last chapter was a little...crazy. Who do you agree with? Sam or Spencer? Well, since you're still reading this then probably Sam, right? Okay then. **

**So here it is. **

**By the way, did anyone happen to see the rap battle between Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice. Epic. And I'm pretty sure VJ was about to say 'fucking' before she said 'okay'. Just saying.**

Chapter 26

Carly's POV

Sam had been gone for nearly four hours, and she wasn't answering her phone. I was extremely pissed off at Spencer and I wasn't going to talk to him again until he apologized to me and especially to Sam. He had to come around; he did for Griffin. Then again, Griffin is a _guy_, although his obsession with Pee Wee Babies was a little strange…

I sat, curled on the couch. Girly Cow was on, but I wasn't even really paying attention to the TV. Where was Sam? In four hours, she could be anywhere. Even Yakima. Damn Spencer and his judgment. He was my brother and I love him to death, but he was being really insensitive this morning. Sam was my best friend. She didn't care what anyone thought about her, but she _did_ have feelings, and Spencer had hurt her. Of course, she wasn't going to tell me that. She'd bottle up all of her sadness and then end up breaking someone physically, emotionally, and mentally.

I know. I've seen her do it before. And it wasn't pretty.

I sighed and glanced toward Spencer's bedroom. Music was muffled by his door, which meant he was either building a sculpture or just thinking about what had happened. I hoped he thought so much his head exploded. Seriously, that would be pretty interesting and it would probably make Sam feel better.

According to the text Freddie had sent me an hour ago, his mother had found a way back. She had been surprised that Melanie was there, since she thought it was Sam. I keep forgetting that Freddie had only found out about Melanie a month and a half ago and that his mother had only ever seen Sam. She had even thought that the date Freddie had gone on (when he thought Melanie was Sam) was with Sam.

Freddie almost didn't survive the cleaning afterwards.

I wondered how much she was freaking out right now, since Freddie had been shot and was hospitalized, and she's been trying to find a way back for days. Had she thrown Melanie out of the room? Did she still think it was Sam? Probably. No one can get a word in when Mrs. Benson goes nuts, and I could only imagine that Freddie was struggling with her and probably hurting himself in the process. The woman overreacts about _everything_.

I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and stared at it. Sam hadn't called or even texted, and I was seriously getting worried. Scrolling to Sam's name, I took a deep breath and called, listening to it ring. Her phone rings four times before it goes to voicemail. I know, I've been calling it for a very long time now. She picked up after three.

"Hey, Carly." It was Freddie. I called _Sam_'s phone, right?

"Hey…Freddie. Where's Sam?"

"She's in the bathroom. Do you know what's up with her? She just showed up all depressed and whatnot. Mom tried to kick her out, then thought she was losing her mind when she saw Melanie and Sam next to each other, and she fainted. Melanie's trying to bring _her_ back…"

"So Sam's at the hospital?" I interrupted. It wasn't that I didn't care about what had happened, I just wanted to know that Sam was okay.

"Uh, yeah, she's definitely here." He paused. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

I sighed. "No, we didn't fight. She fought with Spencer about us dating, and he pretty much said that he doesn't want us to be together, and I guess it ended okay…Sam's agreed to sleeping on the couch," I explained.

"Oh god, Spencer…What made him so stupid?"

I shrugged and realized he couldn't see me. "I don't know. He just kind of walked into my room when Sam and I were sleeping. Yes, we were _sleeping_. We just weren't decent."

"Okay, too much information, Carly. I take it he freaked out," he assumed. Well, duh.

"Like your Mom when she walked in on you and me kissing," I told him and shuddered. Looking back, kissing Freddie was weird. How could I do that?

"That's pretty bad. He didn't start beating you with your underwear, did he?" he chuckled.

"No, and this really isn't funny, Freddie. He _really_ hurt Sam, and you know what happens when she's upset," I warned him. "Get Melanie to talk to her as soon as you can before she makes it known that her victim won't have to go very far for stitches or surgery."

"Yeah, I hear you." His gulp was audible through the phone. "I'll talk to you later. Try and talk to Spencer?"

"I'll try to," I said and hung up.

I had no intention of doing so because he needed to know that he was wrong. I put my phone on the coffee table and went to the kitchen for a peppy cola. The plate of ham still sat on the kitchen table, cold, but I ignored it.

This was not a good day.

Freddie's POV

Sam sat in the chair by the window, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her shins. Now I knew _why_ she looked so depressed, but I wasn't the one who had to talk to her. Neither was Melanie, but she wouldn't hit Melanie on purpose, just like she would never hit Carly. Me, on the other hand…

I looked at Melanie, who was sitting on the floor with my mother, trying to talk some sense into her that they were twins and that I was in enough pain without her freaking out over me and causing me stress. God, I didn't need that right now. I was soon going to be released finally because my injury wasn't enough to incapacitate me for too long, and I was glad to get out of the hospital before long.

I sighed. "Mom, I'm fine. Stop going crazy."

Of course, this only caused her to turn into a whack job. Okay, even more of a whack job. She had to be borderline insane, and I don't mean the line between sane and insane. I mean the line on the far side of insanity. She would be the death of me, I was sure of it.

I slid out of the bed, a little pain in my chest as I did so, and Sam's head automatically turned to me. She raised a brow and shook her head, standing up. Grabbing my mother by the shirt collar, she dragged her out of the room. I looked at Melanie, who shrugged and ran after them. Sam was just in the kind of mood that Carly mentioned would put someone in the hospital, and she needed to be stopped before that happened.

Carly was right. Melanie had to be the one to talk to her.

The twins returned to the room, Sam yelling at Melanie about how she _hated_ that people overreacted about every little thing. Since Carly had explained why, I wanted Sam to let everything out. Bottling up emotions wasn't good, and that's why Sam was always violent. She let it out in little spurts, but she held in the big things. The things that hurt her the most.

There was no way we could get her to talk to someone, though. Last time Carly tried that, it ended up with Carly losing her mind because _she_ had been locked in a therapy box with two Puckett women, the worst thing that could happen aside from being hit by a bus. Wait. Even a bus was better than being stuck with two Puckett women. Well, unless it was Sam and Melanie. Did that even count? They were like the same person.

I just sat in silence and let her empty herself onto us. Melanie finally embraced her in a hug, telling her that everything would be okay, that Spencer would come around. Hell, the guy loved Carly and Sam too much to keep them from being happy. Even though the last time he had ever really said no to them, he'd been thrown by Jackson Colt.

I don't think he ever forgot about that.

Sam looked at me, tears in her eyes. Sam Puckett didn't cry. At least not in front of people. Unless it was Carly or Melanie. I know, I use them for examples too much. But it's true. Yet here she was, crying, and I couldn't find any words in my head to say to her. I couldn't tell her things would be alright. Because I didn't know. I honestly didn't.

"I can't do it, Freddie," she said. She was too upset to even call me one of her nicknames. "I love her. I'm trying to handle everything that comes with that, but Spencer…he was supposed to be the one person that would be okay with us."

"I know," I whispered. "Give him some time. You can't give up."

She nodded and sat down on the bed, hugging me. I could only rub her back while she cried into my chest, and Melanie blocked my mother out of the room. Nothing mattered right now, except that Sam needed to know that she was going to be okay. Carly wasn't going anywhere. We all knew that.

None of us were going anywhere.

**A/N: Mama Benson is back and crazier than ever. She sorta annoys me, to be honest, I really only find her funny when Sam does the teasing afterward. And that creepy rhyme that she did in iBeat the Heat. Y'know..."When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to die.' Creepy ass rhyme, I swear. That episode was on today...haha. **

**Please review :] It will make this Cam shipper very happy...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Yeah...no.**

**A/N: So remember the 2 episodes I mentioned yesterday? "iLook Alike" and "iTwins"? Yeah, they came on today. Both of them. No joke. Creepy, right?**

Chapter 27

Sam's POV

What was wrong with me?

My list of things I'd never do was coming unraveled. One, I was hugging Fredward Benson. Two, I was _crying_ in front of Fredward Benson. And three, I had let my guard down in front of _Fredward Benson._

Something was seriously fucking wrong with me.

My head was reeling with anger and depression, and I debated between crying or beating someone's face in. The only people in the room, however, were Melanie, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson, and I had to admit that I couldn't hit Freddie right now. Not only was he already hurt, which I still felt guilty for, but he was also being a good friend and trying to comfort me. I have to say, he wasn't doing too bad.

Melanie was still trying to calm Mrs. Benson down, and I knew that if I let go of Frednub that I would regret a lot of things within a matter of seconds. That's why Freddork was holding me as tight as he could, even though I knew doing so was hurting him. I fisted my hands in his shirt and tried to pull away, to no avail.

I felt so helpless, being so broken in front of him, but it wasn't the first time something had happened where I needed his help. There was the whole 'Missy' issue, when I tried to tell Carly and Freddie that the chick had been trying to get rid of me. Okay, I supposed I deserved their disbelief, but it still really hurt that _Carly_ hadn't believed me. I hadn't allowed myself to get hurt since then.

Until today.

Spencer had really killed me. I had always thought that Spencer was so open-minded and that he would accept Carly and me, but I was wrong. Why did I pressure Carly into telling him? Because I didn't know he was going to flip out and tell me that I couldn't date Carly.

Keeping it a secret suddenly looks so much better right now.

I sighed and pushed away from Fredward, hoping he would finally let go. He did, reluctantly, and I looked at him. I turned to Melanie and Mrs. Benson. "Look, Freddie is fine," I told his mother. "He's getting released soon and the last thing he needs is for you to smother him, so cut it out. Just get over yourself."

Mrs. Benson stared at me in shock. Melanie gaped. Yeah, I was actually _nicer_ than usual. Maybe Spencer broke me entirely. "Sam…" Freddie said behind me.

"I'm just worried about my Freddie," Mrs. Benson said quietly.

I nodded. "We all are, okay? But he's seriously going to be fine. And he's not going to need you to stand over him every five seconds with a spray to get rid of cooties or bathing him or whatever. While you've been gone, he's been with my sister. And he's still alive. There's nothing to worry about." I sighed. "Believe me, if Freddie's safe with anyone, it's with Melanie Puckett."

I could feel three sets of eyes on me. Honestly, that was annoying.

Standing up, I brushed past Melanie and Mrs. Benson and went down to the cafeteria. I was fucking starving, since I had barely eaten this morning. Wait. I had no money. Shit. I went back up to Benson's room and looked at Melanie. "Uh…got any money, sis?" I asked.

She laughed and handed me a twenty. "Bring me back a water?"

I nodded and went back to the cafeteria. They didn't have any ham or bacon. What kind of fucking hospital was this? I guess they were against pigs. As soon as that thought passed through my head, Officer Carl stepped in. At least they had _some_ kind of pork.

"Miss Puckett," he greeted.

"Hey," I returned, filling a cup with soup. There would be no monster to steal it, I knew that now. "What's up?"

"I just decided to check up on you. You've been staying out of trouble, right?"

"Yeah, I have, so I don't have to talk to cops. Don't worry, _officer_, I'm not going to break into any cars anytime soon."

"That's good to know." He grabbed a cup and started filling it with soup. "I heard your sister was found."

"She doesn't remember anything, but if you want to talk her yourself, she's up in Fredward Benson's room," I told him. Melanie had talked to cops plenty of times. After all, she was the one who _usually_ bailed Mom or me out of jail. "But just keep in mind she was hit in the head a lot," I warned him.

"I know. I talked to the doctor," he assured me.

We paid for our soups and a water for Melanie, and he handed me his cup of soup. "Stay out of trouble, Miss Puckett."

I stared at him and shrugged finally, going back to Benson's room. Handing him a cup and Melanie the water bottle, I sat down on the bed and realized I had forgotten spoons. Damn Carl and his distraction. "Hey, I'll…"

"I have extras," Freddie cut me off, handing me a spoon. I had forgotten he basically had room service and didn't always eat everything.

"Thanks," I muttered, eating the soup.

Carl walked into the room, and I rolled my eyes. Freddie looked at me and raised a brow. "Sam, what did you do now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "This one's for Mel," I replied, nodding toward my twin.

Melanie was shocked, looking from me to the cop, and then realization hit her. No one was in trouble, he just wanted to talk. She left the room with him, and I finished my soup. "Uh…what did the cop want with Melanie?" Benson asked.

"He just wants to talk to her about what happened to her. You know, the kidnapping, the beating, how she ended up at the Shay apartment and here…" I trailed off. He got the point. I turned to Mrs. Benson. "Could you _please_ give me a ride back to Bushwell Plaza?"

The crazy woman looked between Freddie and me and nodded. I tossed my cup in the trash, hugged Freddie again, and followed Mrs. Benson to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, she looked at me. "Don't try to tie me up again…"

I laughed. I had to. The woman was as mental as they come and she was telling me not to try to tie her up again. The actual attempt was funny, though. Before Melanie had caught up with us, I had had an EKG machine cord in my hand, that I had disconnected, and Mrs. Benson had been cornered. Of course, my non-criminal sister had tackled me and dragged me all the way back to her boyfriend's room, and I had lost it.

I had confessed everything I had on my mind at the moment: my love for Carly, Spencer's "reasoning", Mom's death, Freddie getting shot, Mel being kidnapped, Carly kissing me in front of the hospital…All of it had come gushing out of me like blood, and they had all heard it. Freddie and Melanie hadn't seemed too surprised about any of it, but that was because they knew the majority of it. Mrs. Benson, on the other hand, had added that to her overreaction, which was why I had latched onto Freddie. To protect his mother, him, and myself from a very bad _incident._

Carly was waiting outside of Bushwell Plaza for me.

Melanie's POV

I looked at Officer Carl. Sam had had so many bad run-ins with him, that I wasn't surprised when he had come into Freddie's room. Until she said he was there for me. I think that was what caught me off-guard, that Sam hadn't actually done anything in a long time, or at least nothing noticed by the police.

Maybe she had and someone else took the blame.

It wouldn't be a first. I remember one time when we were seven, and Sam had broken into a car. The original intention was to steal the car, but she hadn't been alone. Can you imagine a seven-year-old Sam driving? Yeah, she actually wasn't a bad driver, even now, but it was a little conspicuous when someone who can't even see above the speedometer is behind the wheel of a convertible.

The girl had been twenty-one, innocent as a newborn. Sam had broken into the car, hotwired it, and had asked her to drive. My sister's reasoning? She needed to "practice" to live up to the Puckett name. Of course, the girl who'd been with her wasn't a Puckett, which was strange because our family didn't normally trust outsiders, but Sam still trusted her. They hadn't been able to go anywhere with the car, which meant the Puckett could slip away. And she hadn't ratted on Sam.

Sam had written to the girl as soon as she found out her name, but I didn't know if she still did. I don't even know the girl's name, really. Sam never gave her name.

Officer Carl was staring at me, and I remembered he had asked me a question. "All I remember is that I was beaten in the head and my ribs with a lead pipe. I don't know how I got to Carly's or here."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, say goodnight, and left me alone in the hallway. I returned to Freddie, crawling onto the bed with him, and we just held each other silently for a long time.

Right now this was all I wanted.

**A/N: Sam has a past. Like you didn't know. Yeah, you did. Because Sam already mentioned it. Wanna know the girl's name? Yes? Well, it's actually not important. Seriously. Remember Miss Ackerman? Yeah...no, it's not her. :P **

**Review? Yes, Please do. I seriously would like to know if Shelby should make an appearance. That would add to the drama, wouldn't it? Come on, guys. Answer me? Or maybe...nah, you'll never guess what's going to happen. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: iCarly was sadly never mine. I was too late.**

**A/N: This is a short chapter because it's pretty much filler. But still...read.**

Chapter 28

Carly's POV

Sam was different.

I love my best friend, really I do, but right now, she was downright scaring me. For one, she was calm after all that had happened, plus she was standing next to a _sane_ Mrs. Benson. I've never seen the woman without some creepy look on her face, chasing after Freddie like he was a stray dog. Well, a stray dog that she was trying to give a bath.

Sam smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I broke her," she whispered in my ear. "And you'll never believe how _nice_ I was about it."

Oh my god.

I was genuinely worried now. What happened at the hospital? I debated whether or not to call Freddie and ask, but he needed to be resting or spending time with Melanie. I took Sam's hand, dragging her into the apartment, and watched Mrs. Benson disappear into hers. This was seriously weird.

"What did you do, Sam?" I asked.

"Well, this morning I got into that fight with Spencer. You should remember…you were there."

"I meant at the hospital."

She frowned. "Nothing really happened," she replied. "I went for a walk and ended up sitting in Freddork's room. His mother kept being a pest so I went to tie her up…"

"Really, Sam? Tie her up with what?"

"Cords…" She grinned. "She's afraid I'll do it again." I slapped her shoulder. "Aw, Carls, it would be fun! Anyway, Melanie made me snap and I told them everything that's been bothering me, and god, Carls, it feels great."

"Wait, what's been bothering you?"

"Well, everything really. The thing that bothers me the most is Spencer, but you already know that. And I'm over it," she said.

She was too happy about this. I sighed. "You're not over it. And pushing it to the back of your mind like you put your dirty socks at the bottom of the clothes hamper is not going to help anything. You need to talk to Spencer again."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? So he can just tell me _again_ that we shouldn't be together? You know, we shouldn't have even told him. I'm sorry I even pushed you to do it," she muttered.

She was slowly coming back.

"Well, I'm not talking to him, so you're going to have to. You know he can be dumb sometimes, but that's why we love him," I told her. She shrugged. "Please, do it for me?"

She laughed. "You know that shit doesn't work on me, right? Probably because I'm so used to you doing it to Freddie, but still…"

"Sam!"

"Fine, you win." She frowned. "You know either way I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, right?" I'd forgotten about that. "I don't want to cause any more problems, Carly. He's your brother and I can't have him hating you too."

"He doesn't _hate_ you, Sam. He just got scared."

She sat down on the couch. "Whatever, Cupcake."

I sighed and sat down close to her. Her arm wrapped around my waist, and I rested my head on her shoulder. A new episode of Girly Cow was on, and she seemed to be watching it, but her hand had other ideas. I slapped her shoulder, and she looked at me. "We're not doing anything, so move your hand," I scolded. Oh, she moved her hand alright. "Sam! Cut it out!"

She groaned and tightened her arm around my waist. "Come on, Carls."

"No."

"But…"

"No."

She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

To my slight surprise, she didn't move her hand again. She rested her head against mine, and I threaded my fingers through hers. As much as I wanted Sam, we needed to hold back for Spencer's sake. Like wait until he wasn't home or something. I really didn't want a repeat of this morning and I didn't want Sam to go through another argument. She was already hurt enough without one, just knowing that Spencer was against our relationship. She was wrong, though. I was glad I finally told him. Well, showed him. He needed to know. And I didn't want us to be a secret anymore. Hell, I'd stand on the rooftop and shout it for all of Seattle to hear.

Except that Seattle was too big and that would probably not be a good idea.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, my head was in Sam's lap, and she was stroking my hair. Her free hand was holding mine, as if my knuckles were the most interesting thing on the planet, and she was breathing steadily. She was asleep.

It was late. The living room was dark, and the TV had been turned off. By Sam or Spencer? I stood up and moved Sam so that she was lying down, pulling the blanket that had been keeping me warm up to her chin. Kissing her, I went upstairs to my room and changed my clothes, climbing into bed.

Tomorrow I would make Sam and Spencer talk.

**A/N: Poor Sam has to sleep on the couch. Carly wouldn't let her do bad things to her. ;) For once. **

**Next chapter will be a _lot_ longer. Because it's going to be a Spencer/Sam chapter, duh. I don't know if I'm doing Spencer's POV yet. Depends on how well I sleep tonight.**

**So please review. Much appreciated. And thank you to those who have been sticking with me. I know this is a long story, and I honestly didn't think it would be this long, but forgive me? I'll try and do some iCarly one-shots or something. I always _did_ have a problem with writing short stories in English class. My 4-time teacher said that it was because "I'm _too_ creative to simplify things." Seriously, she gave me lessons on how to write shorter stories because I was turning in 6-12 pages for a 2-page assignment. God. **

**Now I'm rambling...sorry.**

**My brother is leaving for base in 2 hours. And then back overseas. I'm going to miss him. But I'll be wearing my dogtag for him until he comes back safe.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I had a dream. That's all I had. **

**A/N: dpp3530, Yeah, I was trying to give a new perspective on Carly and Sam's relationship _because_ so many people make him so accepting. **

**So here's another chapter, this one strictly Sam and Spencer. **

Chapter 29

Spencer's POV

I hated this.

It wasn't that I didn't love Sam and Carly, it was just that it was way too _awkward_ that they were dating. I'm usually okay with things like these, like I was okay when Carly "pretended" to have rings and rods all over her face. Well, I wasn't, but teenagers need to express themselves. I'll admit, I was relieved when she said they were fake. I'm okay with Carly and Sam being best friends, even though Sam gets into trouble way too often, and I save money for her that no one knows about. And she hasn't been to jail in quite some time _because_ of Carly, so I have no problem with it.

But they're dating.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not against homosexuality or whatever they are. Carly said she's not, but I have a feeling Carly's also not the only girl Sam's ever been with. There was that Shelby girl that she seemed a little too close with…

The point is, it's hard to accept. I know, I know, Sam can't get Carly pregnant, and if it had been any guy I would have been giving him the "death" talk. You know, hurt my sister/daughter, and I'll kill you. Yeah, that one. I was never good at those things. And they do seem happier lately.

I'm starting to think this has been going on since before Carly kissed Sam.

Not only did I think they shouldn't be dating, Dad and Granddad wouldn't be happy. It hurts me to say it, but they'd probably disown Carly. Yeah, they love her, but they're not exactly open-minded. It's like if Carly got a tattoo…Okay, bad example.

Did Freddie and Melanie know about any of this? They probably did. The four of them really were close. But Freddie isn't related to either one like I am. And Melanie is as close relation to Sam as possible, so would it be strange for her to see her mirror kissing another girl?

I groaned and stared at my ceiling. This really wasn't helping, constantly thinking about what was going on, but I needed to talk to Sam, and the best way to prepare for that was to think of a plan. Talking to Sam was like boxing. You _can't_ block everything.

Getting dressed, I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Sam's POV

Carly wasn't on the couch when I woke up.

I stretched and yawned and pushed the blanket off of me. Carly must have covered me with it when she went to bed. I'm actually surprised I was even able to sleep without her near me, but even if I did wake up, I didn't want to get in trouble by going up to her room and getting in her bed.

Carly came downstairs, as if on cue, and looked at me. She smiled when she saw that I was awake and all but tackled me in a hug. "Morning," she muttered. I don't think she slept all that well last night.

"Morning," I mumbled, kissing her before going to the kitchen. Ham from yesterday was on the table and I almost laughed at Carly for being too _lazy_ to put it away. When I turned back to the living room, plate in hand, she was lying down. The blanket was yanked up to her chin, and she had turned the TV on. "Uh…where am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

She pushed herself up, and I sat down at the end of the couch before she dropped her head in my lap. I stroked her hair with one hand, shoving ham into my mouth with the other, and eventually set the empty plate on the coffee table without smothering Carly. "How'd you sleep?" she whispered.

"With my eyes closed," I replied, thinking back to the last time she asked me that. That had been my same answer then, the morning after I woke up with her kissing me. I wonder if she even remembered that. "How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed," she mimicked. Great, she was a smart-ass this morning too.

"I'll talk to Spencer," I told her. "I promise."

As if the mention of his name was a summoning, Spencer darted from his room into the kitchen. I watched him as he fumbled through the fridge and nudged Carly. She sat up and stared at him. I had expected her to say something to him, but I remembered she wasn't talking to him. Before I could say anything, however, a root beer was held out in front of my face, and my eyes met Spencer's.

"We need to talk. You know, again," he suggested, glancing at Carly. She squeezed my hand and tried to kiss me, but I stopped her. Disappointed, she made for the stairs and disappeared.

"Okay, talk, Spence." I sat back on the couch, opening the root beer.

"First off, I want to apologize. I know I overreacted about you and Carly. I didn't mean for it to blow up like it did. It's not that I don't love you guys, I do, it's just…awkward for me to see my baby sister and her best friend, who's a girl, kiss and stuff." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought I could do it, Sam, but I can't. I don't want you or Carly to go through all the mess that goes with a relationship."

"Spencer…"

He held up his hand. "I'm not okay with this. I don't know if I ever will be. I don't have anything against you or the fact that you _are_ a girl."

"Then what do you have against…"

"Don't interrupt, okay? I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you for the past twenty-four hours about this, and just thinking about it hasn't been easy." He dropped onto the other end of the couch. "Look, there are a lot of people out there that aren't just going to want to talk about it. People who _do_ instead of _speak._ There have been a lot of people who get hurt because they're…like you and Carly. She could seriously get hurt, Sam. _You_ could seriously get hurt."

"Spence, you know if anyone touches Carly they're going to regret it."

Spencer smiled weakly. "I know that, Sam. But I don't want either of you to even be put in that situation."

"If this is just another attempt at breaking us up, it isn't going to work. I already agreed to sleeping on the couch. We're not doing anything in front of you, for _your_ sake. Please, Spencer…stop making excuses for why we shouldn't be together."

He shook his head. "I can't do it." He stood. "If you and Carly don't break up…I'll ban you from seeing her."

I gaped. He did not just say that. He couldn't be serious. "You can't stop us from being happy. We're best friends above anything. Are you trying to _kill_ us?"

He went to move past me, but I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm. "Sam…I'm doing it for your own good."

"Fuck you, Spencer! You have no idea what you're trying to do to us. I love Carly and nothing is going to happen between us that will stop that."

"What about Shelby?" he whispered.

I stared at him in shock. How the fuck did he know about that? "What the fuck about her?"

"Did you…"

"That's none of your fucking business. And none of Carly's either," I snarled, low enough that only he could hear me. I'm pretty sure Carly was sitting at the top of the stairs listening now. "That wasn't real. What I feel for Carly is."

He only shook his head, and I let go of his arm.

How the fuck did he know about Shelby? Did Melanie tell him? Did the girl in question tell him. I doubted it. She hadn't had a fight in Seattle for nearly a year, specifically because of me. That had also been the last time we spoke. I still had her cell phone number, but I didn't know if she still had mine. She probably had Carly's, though. They had talked until about three months ago. Right around the time I had kissed Freddie again.

"Spencer, don't make me break up with her. I can't do it," I pleaded. Yeah, I was begging. Pathetic, right? He sighed and looked away. "If you kick me out, where am I going to go? My mom is _dead._ I can't very well go back there."

"_Fine_. But you're staying on the couch and you're not going to touch Carly ever again."

"Touch her as in…"

"Any contact of skin. Even your finger in her eyeball. None of it."

I glared at him. "Now you're getting a little ridiculous." I raised my brow. "Why would my finger be in her eyeball?"

And it was almost impossible. "Agh, you know what I mean!"

"But Spencer…we're best friends."

"Then _act like it._" I watched him walk back into his room and close his door. I scratched the top of my head and frowned.

What the fuck just happened?

**A/N: Spencer's lost his mind. How did he know about Shelby? Did someone tell him? Does anyone want to take a guess?**

**And yeah, like Sam is going to stay away from Carly. Like _that_ will ever happen.**

**Review, please. :] **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: iCarly is still not mine, and neither is my Netflix account apparently...**

**A/N: Toran, I completely forgot about Mr. Shay, to be honest. I got caught up in all the other drama. But it's answered in this chapter. **

**Fragar1991, You have no idea...lol**

Chapter 30

Sam's POV

Freddie was released from the hospital. He came over with Melanie to Carly's apartment almost as soon as they reached the eighth floor. Carly hadn't seen him in a few days, which was probably why I wasn't rolling my eyes when she hugged him and said she missed him. Melanie let them talk and sat on the couch close to me. I'm talking womb-close. If she wasn't my twin, I would have punched her.

We were having a mental conversation. Well, not an actual conversation, but she seemed to know what I was thinking when she looked at Carly. "What happened this time?" Melanie whispered. I shrugged. "Are you still together?" I nodded slightly, watching the TV. Which was off. "Then what's wrong?"

"Spencer's what's wrong," I said quietly. "He threatened to ban me from seeing Carly if I didn't break up with her. I told him he couldn't because I have nowhere else to go, so he said that I couldn't touch her at all."

"As your sister, I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll come around."

I shook my head and grabbed her hand, dragging her upstairs to the iCarly studio. The web show was on hiatus until Freddie and I were ready to do it again, not that Carly was pushing us. Ever since the lock-in we had only done one show, and Carly announced that we were going to be taking a break for a while because of exams and such. Then my mom had been killed, and Freddie had gotten shot. There was just too much going on now.

I closed and locked the door, leaning against it. "Why did you…" I cut her off.

"Spencer knows about Shelby, Melanie," I breathed. She frowned. "He brought her up when we were arguing and I had no choice but to confirm it."

"Sam, that was almost a year ago. How does he even know about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I know you didn't tell him, and there's no way Shelby could have told him. We both have reputations to…"

"You need to cut that out."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Carly's different. I couldn't give a damn about my reputation where she's involved. Of course I'm not going to be all mushy…" This time Melanie rolled her eyes. So that's what I look like when I do that… "Anyway, I don't think Carly knows and there's enough shit going on without her knowing. With Spencer's stupid argument, I'm going insane without touching her."

"Sam…"

"I don't care, Melanie. Apparently I bottle things in," she nodded at this, "so I need to get this off my chest. Last night I tried to…you know…but Carly didn't want to, and it's killing me. I haven't had any physical contact in hours. She has to sit on the other end of the couch just so Spencer will leave us alone! It's fucking crazy."

Melanie thought for a moment. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know! I can't break up with her, and now that there's no threat I won't. But I can't keep living without contact, Melanie."

"What are you going to do about your past with Shelby?"

I shook my head violently. "_That_ will never reach Carly. Ever. Shelby meant nothing more than what she is to Carly. It's not like she'll ever come back anyway. She's been staying away from Seattle for both of us."

"Why for you?" she pressed. "If she means nothing, then why would you care if she came back?"

I sighed. "Because she'll just get hurt again, and I can't have that."

To be honest, I don't know why I cared so much about Shelby. We had been nothing more than fuck buddies, and that was all there was to it. But after I had ended what we were doing, she had almost given everything up. I had fought myself and gone to see her, assuring her that there was more to life than heartbreak. She deserved happiness, and that wasn't what I was giving her.

"You feel _something_ for Shelby, Sam. Whether it's love or just concern, you do care for her in some way."

She was right. I think she knew that too.

"Come on, our other halves will be wondering where we went," I said instead of replying.

Carly's POV

Sam and Melanie reappeared on the stairs a half an hour later.

Freddie had started talking about some weird tech thing he was interested in, but I ignored him. If I couldn't _touch_ Sam, I'd stare at her. At this point, I didn't care if we did anything. I just wanted to feel her skin on mine, even if it was her fingertip on my arm. God, I sound so desperate, but it was driving me insane. It's being able to see colors and then suddenly you're blind to the world, and you miss everything that you took for granted.

That was exactly how I felt right now.

Spencer was really pissing me off. He had destroyed the line now, not just stepped over it. How could he make us suffer so much? He was pretty much sadistic in my book, if he was taking away my happiness. I was just glad that Sam had made the point that she had nowhere else to go, so he couldn't ban her from seeing and talking to me.

Like that would have worked anyway. Freddie and Melanie would have even helped out with a plan to bypass his stupid rule if that had happened. Wait. Freddie and Melanie could help! They could distract Spencer, even for a few minutes so we could stop being miserable.

Fuck Spencer and his stupidity.

I suddenly realized Dad wasn't around. Where had he gone? I wasn't very observant, apparently, because the last time I had seen him, come to think about it, was right after he signed Mel out of the hospital. I rolled my eyes. I had to talk to Spencer in order to find out.

"Hey, Spencer?" He looked up at me from the sculpture he was working on. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he went to Yakima the other day. He'll be spending the rest of the week there."

I nodded and sighed. At least I wouldn't have to deal with _his_ disapproval anytime soon. That is, if Spencer didn't go and run his mouth about what was going on. Melanie sat down on the couch next to me, Freddie on the other side of her, and Sam at the opposite end of the couch. We were trying to pretend that we could handle not being close to each other, in hopes that Spencer would change his fucking mind, but that didn't seem too likely. He had gone back to his sculpture, relaxing when he realized that it was Melanie beside me.

Something had to be done. And soon.

**A/N: Guess what? I don't know, just guess. I think I'm going to give Shelby a spot. Besides, we still have to figure out who the murderer is, right? ;)**

**I posted a one-shot, called 'Numb'. It was a CarlyPOV one-shot, and it's pretty dark. I could barely write it. **

**Also, if you're into Victorious/JORI, check out my other one-shot, called Bite. **

**And review :]**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Well, I sorted out Netflix, so maybe I could get iCarly too?**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter in the story so far. If I named my chapters, this one would have 50 different ones, like Awkward, The Plan, You Never Saw This Coming, Seddie Doesn't Exist...just read, will you? :P**

**Whaaa: That will come out soon. I can't figure out how to write it yet.**

**Fragar1991: The pineapple punch episode was on today, I read your review right after it happened haha**

**Dpp3530: Drama is the key...**

Chapter 31

Freddie's POV

Carly and Sam were driving me insane. Well, not literally, but I couldn't take anymore of both girls constantly fidgeting and glancing at each other every few seconds. Melanie squeezed my hand. Maybe it was bothering her too. I sighed. Something had to be done about this. Sam was brushing against me every time she moved, and it was getting to be really annoying, but I knew if I said anything I would regret it. Even when they were just best friends, before they knew their feelings for each other, it had been normal to touch. To hug, lean on each other, without even trying to or putting meaning into it, but now…it was borderline suffering because they _weren't._

Suddenly the tension got to be too much for Sam, and she punched me in the shoulder. Hard. I winced, rubbing my shoulder, and watched as she stormed from the apartment. Giving Carly and Melanie an apologetic smile, I left the apartment and jumped into the elevator before the door could close. Sam silently stared at me for three floors before she finally spoke.

"This isn't a good time, Fredward."

I shrugged. "Smoothies on me?" She thought for a moment and nodded. We could talk, and maybe I could try and distract her for a little while before she killed someone. The walk to Groovy Smoothie was quiet, and I almost forgot she was Sam when I wrapped my arm around her waist.

She stopped walking and stared at me, eyebrow raised. I yanked my arm away from her. "Forgot who your girlfriend is?" she teased.

I shook my head. "It's weird dating the twin of the girl who beats the hell out of me. Are you going to break my arm now?" I asked, ready for the pain.

She laughed and linked her arm with mine. "Let's fuck with some people."

Glad to know someone was enjoying themselves. Even though I knew this was just for show, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I could be here, arm linked with Sam's, while Carly was going out of her mind. And she couldn't tell me otherwise, I'd been watching the girl for years.

The Groovy Smoothie was almost empty, aside from the regulars that came in around lunchtime. There were maybe ten of them altogether. I bought two Strawberry Splats and handed one to Sam. "Are you feeling better?" I whispered.

She was serious before I finished the sentence. "I can't do this, Fredweird. That's why I left the apartment." She looked at me. "You don't know how it feels to be in the same room as someone and _ache_ to touch them. I can't even be close to her without Spencer freaking out. I'm losing my fucking mind, Benson."

"Hey, Sam, Freddie, where's Carly?" Gibby jumped in, looking between us.

"She's at home, where else?" Sam snapped.

The chubby boy held up his hands. "I'm sorry I asked."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about her, Gibby. She's just really stressed out right now. Try again later?" Gibby nodded and walked off. I glared at Sam. "Was that really necessary?"

The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…I want to beat Spencer right now. How can he be so dumb about this? I mean seriously, it's not like he saw Carly and me actually having sex. So what's his deal?" I shuddered at the image that was now in my head, involving the twin of my girlfriend and the brunette object of my past affections. Sam rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a prude. You and Melanie really do belong together."

"I'm not a prude!" I defended. "It's just…you and Carly have been my best friends since sixth grade. You have to realize that it's awkward…" She punched my arm and I swear I heard a crack. "What?"

"Do. Not. Use. His. Excuse." She was trembling with rage, her cup now destroyed as the red liquid covered her hand like blood. I reached for napkins, taking the cup from her and throwing it away, wiping her hand. That's why she was mad at Spencer. He had said it was _awkward_.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean it as? 'It's awkward seeing my best friends date and I can't see them together'? Spencer's already told me that. Come up with your own reason. Nothing can hurt any worse than that."

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you and Carly together, Sam. I was trying to say it's awkward thinking about you guys with no clothes on. That's all. I meant that it's too much information, and I really don't want to know what you guys do in your spare time." She was stiff as a bored, either because I was hugging her or because she wanted to hit me and was holding back. For the second time in our lives, she cried into my shoulder. I suddenly became very aware that we were standing in the Groovy Smoothie. "Sam, come on, let's get going."

She nodded, wiping her tears on my shirt, and I kept an arm around her shoulders as we walked back to Bushwell Plaza. I needed to get Spencer away from the apartment, tell him the girls and I would go to the mall or something. I don't know where their boundaries were as far as public relations, but they needed it.

Whether Spencer liked it or not.

Sam's POV

I was losing it.

Spencer's stupid rule was stressing me out more than anything, and I was starting to wonder if I could just run away with Carly. I'd probably get thrown in jail with kidnapping. Not that Carly would mind, I'm sure, if I kidnapped her. The jail part would suck though, but how could it get any worse than it was now.

Freddie and I returned to the apartment, his arm still thrown across my shoulders, and I shrugged him off. Why should he get to touch me and not Carly? I stared at Carly. Spencer hadn't said I _couldn't_ do that.

"Hey, Spencer, would it be cool if Carly, Melanie, Sam, and I went to the mall?" Freddie asked.

Spencer thought for a moment, his eyes meeting mine. He shrugged. "I guess so, but I'm going with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Spencer? You can't trust us?" I snapped. He grabbed his keys, and without another word, we followed. This was wrong. Why did Freddie have to go and ask if we could go to the mall. Well, hell, maybe a trip to the mall wouldn't be all that bad. It would definitely get our mind off of our _restrictions._

We decided to go and see a movie. An action movie, no less. Spencer wasn't going to let us see anything romantic. Guess he wasn't _that_ sadistic to make us suffer more than we already were. "Hey, Sam, I'm going to the bathroom. Come with me?" Melanie suggested.

"Go by yourself…you don't need a bathroom buddy," I snapped back at her.

She grabbed me by the arm and excused us from Carly, the nub, and the jerk. I started to protest when she dragged me into the handicap stall and started taking her clothes off. What the fuck was she doing? She made to take off my shirt, but I grabbed her wrist, giving her a questionable look. "We're trading places, Sam. God only knows you need it."

That was enough to send my clothes flying off of me as I pulled on Melanie's, taking the rubber band from her and putting my hair into a ponytail. Once we were both dressed, we examined each other to make sure nothing was out of place, and I opened the stall door, looking both ways to make sure no one else was in the bathroom before walking over to the sink. Washing my hands, Melanie doing the same, we smiled in the mirror, ready to trick Spencer and help me.

I looked at her. "You know this is going to be really weird, right?" I asked.

"If he thinks you're me, he won't look twice. But until the movie starts, you're going to have to act like me and hold Freddie's hand…"

"Gross."

"Sam…"

"I know, I know." My voiced hiked in pitch. "I hate you sometimes." She smirked, pulling off my signature look perfectly.

Fuck. This could really work.

I bounced out of the bathroom, Melanie's purse in my hand, and acted all girly. Freddie gave me a knowing look, and I realized that somehow he and Melanie had this all planned. I also noticed that he seemed a little nervous, but when my hand slipped into his, he relaxed. I was determined to make this work.

Carly and Melanie walked on either side of us, Carly next to me, and I resisted the urge to reach out and hold her hand. Spencer was behind us. Melanie's hands were in her pockets, and she seemed to be completely bummed out, like she should be. After all, as Sam she couldn't touch Carly, and as Melanie, she couldn't touch Freddie.

We found seats toward the back, the order being Carly, me, Freddie, Melanie, and Spencer on the other end. He wouldn't be able to see Carly and me in the darkness, even if he tried. Unless he had night vision goggles, but I highly doubted that. Besides, I'm pretty sure he had fallen for the twin trade.

The movie started.

I glanced over at Melanie, who was entirely bummed at this point because Spencer was right next to her, and it would be noticed if she held Freddie's hand. A few minutes into the movie, I let go of Freddie's hand and slipped my other hand over the cup armrest onto Carly's thigh. She looked at me with a confused expression, and I smirked. If that didn't sell me out, I don't know what would. She threaded her fingers through mine and smiled. After so many hours without being able to touch, it felt amazing to be able to right now.

I raised my brow. For once, I wasn't into the movie, no matter how gory it was right now.

I slipped my hand into Carly's jeans, noticing how wet she was. Holy shit, was that _just_ from holding hands? Well, with all the tension lately, I suppose it was possible. It was like breaking the law. Spencer had laid his down, and we were ignoring it. In a way, it was illegal. Which only made doing the action a thrill. And if it counted, it would probably be Carly's first offense. Well...since Spencer said we couldn't.

She glanced at me and around me at Freddie, who had propped his elbow up on the other armrest, blocking his view of us with his fist. He already knew what we were going to do, and I wouldn't be surprised if Melanie knew it as well. I actually felt bad for my sister, but in all due respect, her relationship with Freddie wasn't "wrong", as a certain someone viewed mine and Carly's.

We both pretended to watch the movie.

My fingers were moving inside of Carly as fast as they could at this angle, and I grinned when she bit my upper arm to muffle her moans. I kissed the top of her head, determined to reach my goal as I felt her clench around my fingers, her body trembling as she hit her climax.

I wouldn't let her do the same, despite her persistence. She had no one sitting on the other side of her. I had Freddie. And I admit, it would be hard to be quiet if I did let her do anything. I couldn't make the nub uncomfortable like that.

She finally gave in and held my hand, staring down at it and tracing circles on my wrist with her free hand. Her head leaned against my shoulder, my cheek against her scalp, and I sighed quietly.

My upper arm hurt where she had bitten.

Eventually, and too soon, the movie ended and our hands reluctantly came apart. My hand slipped into Freddie's again as the lights came back on and we left the theater. Melanie grabbed my wrist and used a very Sam-like comment about drinking too much soda before dragging me into the bathroom.

"Do you think that will last you a while?" she asked as she undressed, trading my clothes with hers.

"I think it should. And thanks, Mel. I know it wasn't easy."

She shrugged. "Just stop being so restless," she laughed. "We're still alive, aren't we? As much as it hurt that I couldn't enjoy it as much with him."

"Believe me, Melanie, it was harder pretending to be you since you're dating him."

We laughed and returned to our respected other halves and the jerk.

**A/N: Yes, Spencer the jerk. That was nice of Freddie and Melanie, wasn't it? Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Sorry the sex wasn't as good as it could have been. They were in a theater and with Freddie right there, they couldn't do much.**

**Review :] **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Just like the lightsaber I wanted for all 21 birthdays and Christmases of my life, and never got, I still don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: I really wish I could update during the day, since it's like 1AM right now, but my mom is a computer hog. Seriously.**

**Toran: I can honestly say I didn't even think of that until you said it. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Onward march!**

Chapter 32

Spencer's POV

Carly and Sam seemed irritated by every little thing.

Okay, so maybe it was my fault, but I needed a little time. I was sure at this point Freddie and Melanie were angry at me too, but they hid their emotions toward me and tried to calm Sam and Carly.

I'll admit, I was already torturing Sam and Carly enough by not letting them touch, which they were sticking to _really well, _despite the fact that they kept fidgeting. I half-expected Sam to start another fight or something, especially when she jumped up and left the apartment. Freddie was either really brave or really stupid to follow the blonde delinquent when she was pissed off.

And much to my surprise, Freddie returned about a half an hour later, his arm thrown around Sam's shoulders. She was letting him_ touch_ her willingly? I noticed as she shrugged his arm off, staring at Carly with guilt, and suddenly I wanted to punch myself.

Then Freddie suggested the mall.

I figured it would be a good idea. The mall would get the girls' minds off each other and maybe it would make me feel less guilty. I'm not self-centered, really. I just hate feeling guilty and ever since Granddad wanted to take Carly away to Yakima, I've honestly been feeling almost nothing but guilt. What if I'm not raising Carly right? What if Granddad comes back and tries to take her from us again?

I couldn't handle that.

But I also couldn't handle seeing my baby sister date another girl. Especially one that was keeping secrets from Carly. That was probably the main thing, now that Sam had confirmed it. I just didn't want Carly hurt.

As for Sam, she needed to come clean about Shelby. Carly was friends with Shelby, maybe they still were. Sam had said that she hadn't felt anything for Shelby, but she had been quick about denying it. Of course, I hadn't seen Shelby in almost a year, and it was like she deliberately avoided Seattle.

I remember when the girls would hang out, and Carly would run to the bathroom or something, and I would walk by. Shelby and Sam would be close one second, but as soon as they heard my footsteps or Carly's, they would jump apart, as if being too close would raise suspicions. In fact, they hadn't realized jumping apart was the suspicious part.

So I took a shot in the dark and asked Sam about her. The look on her face was all the confirmation I needed, but then she had _denied_, almost defensively. All these months, I had been right. So how did Carly not know?

I couldn't be the one to tell her. I needed Sam to tell her, and I would keep her from touching Carly until she did. What Carly wanted after that was up to her, but if Sam hurt her…apparently I was very skilled in making random things catch fire spontaneously.

The mall trip was pretty uneventful, much to my disappointment. I _wanted_ Sam to snap, to tell me she was in love with Carly and hold her hand whether I approved or not. Even after Melanie dragged her into the bathroom, she seemed more bummed than anything. They were seriously sticking to this, just so I would ease up, I'm sure.

I had picked an action movie, one with blood and guts, just to cheer up the blonde. She just seemed bored and uninterested. Way to fail, Spencer. Even Melanie and Freddie were bored. Carly, on the other hand, was pale and looked like she had just run a marathon. I forget, she hates so much blood at once.

Sam had dragged Melanie to the bathroom again, something about too much soda. I noticed Carly was trying not to laugh. What the hell happened?

When the girls came out of the bathroom, Sam's phone beeped and she glanced at the screen, pocketing it almost instantly. Her eyes met mine, and she looked away at Carly. She sighed. Was it Shelby? I didn't want to think poorly of Sam, but if she was cheating…

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?" I whispered, so only she could hear. She looked at me and shrugged. As Freddie, Melanie, and Carly continued walking, unaware we had stopped, we walked outside, the heat welcoming us from the seriously air conditioned cinema. "Are you cheating on Carly?" I blurted out, when I noticed that we were alone.

Sam stared at me like I was stupid. "Why would I ever cheat on Carly? I told you, I'm in love with her."

"Well, it's just…your phone beeped, and I know it was a text, but it's like you saw who it was and then hid your phone in your pocket without reading it. And when I brought up Shelby, you got really defensive…"

She sighed. "First of all, I haven't spoken to Shelby Marx in nearly a year, you can rest assured on that one. Secondly, I didn't want anyone to know, but since you're so persistent on finding reasons I shouldn't be with your sister, I have someone looking into _legal_ files to figure out who's behind all the shit we've had to deal with the past month and a half. That's who texted me."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Sam, I…"

"There you guys are," Carly said, pushing through the front door of the cinema. She looked at Sam and then at me. "You weren't going to fight again, were you?"

I shook my head. "We were just talking, and I…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." They stared at me. "It's just…this is all new to me, and to be honest I don't know if I can handle it, but I'm going to try to. Just…don't kiss in front of me, and close your door at night…please?"

This was not going to be easy.

Carly's POV

Freddie, Melanie, and I were halfway across the mall from the cinema when I realized Sam and Spencer weren't with us. I told them to go ahead and turned and walked as fast as I could to the entrance of the cinema. They were standing outside of the building, and Sam looked like she was getting worked up. Spencer looked like he was going to throw up.

"There you guys are," I said, pushing through the door and hoping to stop their conversation before it turned into a fist fight. I looked at Sam and then at Spencer, trying to hold a serious look on my face. "You weren't going to fight again, were you?"

Spencer shook his head. "We were just talking, and I…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." I stared at him, as though he had just grown horns in that instant. He was apologizing to us? This was new. "It's just…this is all new to me, and to be honest I don't know if I can handle it, but I'm going to try to."

The rest of his speech went in one ear and out the other as Sam walked over to me and kissed me as hard as she ever had. Spencer groaned and walked past us into the mall. Sam rested her forehead against mine, her arms tight around my waist, and we both smiled. "Finally," she muttered.

My hand found hers, and we found Freddie, Melanie, and Spencer in the electronics store. Freddie and Melanie were by the external hard drives, and our tech friend was going on about the difference in storage capacity and which ones were best for certain things. I took it as he was teaching Melanie about technology.

Spencer was looking through DVDs, probably to find one that would get the image of Sam and me out of head for a while. Hey, you deny Sam and me happiness and you're going to be in trouble.

Sam grinned and pulled me over to her twin, who looked at us questioningly. "I thought Spencer…" she started.

Leave it to Sam to cut her off. "I threatened to beat him up…"

I slapped her shoulder. "You did not!"

"Okay, I didn't. But to be honest, I didn't see it coming. He said he wanted to talk and we were, but then Priss over here had to interrupt, so he apologized and we ran him off," Sam explained, pride in her voice.

I knew I had interrupted something, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. Sam would tell me eventually, or I would find out, like I always did. Her cell phone beeped again, and she glanced at the screen, tilting her phone away from me. Without reading the text, she just slipped the phone in her pocket again and squeezed my hand.

What was she hiding?

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to get that?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's a wrong number. They've been texting me all day, looking for some dude I don't know. I guess it was whoever had the number before me and they just want to 'reconnect.'" She kissed my cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I murmured, kissing her.

Melanie and Freddie rolled their eyes, laughing, and I reached out, slapping the tech boy's shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked, eyes wide.

"That's for touching my girlfriend," I replied, grinning.

**A/N: So what's Sam hiding? Or is she telling the truth? And Spencer finally accepts them...sorta. What will happen next? Stay tuned...**

**So much drama in the family...ugh. At least my brother is finally going to divorce the Wicked Witch of the West. She almost fucked his life up. Not a good idea.**

**Anyhow, review :] Let me know how you feel. Please?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own my crazy, nerdy, spontaneous mind. Not iCarly.**

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry, guys. It's mainly filler. Because ch34 is going to be a huge chapter. When I write it, that is.**

Chapter 33

Carly's POV

I stared up at Sam's face, my head in her lap, and smiled as I traced from her cheekbones to her nose, her lips, her chin, and her jaw, down her neck, and poked her collarbone. She looked down at me with a smirk and pinched my nose. We had been like this for hours, playing with each other's features, ignoring the happy couple in the armchair. I had a feeling they were barely even paying attention to _Galaxy Wars_ on the TV. Sam and I could care less about the movie, as usual. That was Freddie and Spencer's thing.

Speaking of Spencer. Since he had finally apologized, he had been spending a lot of time at the Armenian bakery and Groovy Smoothie with his new girlfriend that he had met at the electronics store. The funny thing was, she was like Freddie in a woman's body. That's right, she was a _huge_ tech nerd. But she was also as crazy and random as Spencer. But despite Sam's constant, and _secret_, jokes about Spencer's new techie, we both really got along with her.

He has only been dating her for three days. Keep in mind, this is probably the longest relationship he's had.

No, scratch that. There was his last girlfriend, who turned out batting for the other team. Mine and Sam's team. Poor Spencer. I remember the day he came home and told us, and we had Freddie talk to him. Back before Sam and I had admitted our feelings for each other. Before the month of darkness.

Right after her mom died.

I closed my eyes and thought about the day she had come back with Melanie, who had a black eye. We hadn't discussed what had happened much, and I really didn't want to pressure the twins, but I wanted to find out who had done this to them. And Freddie. Just for being with Melanie he was shot.

Sam stroked my hair slowly, as if she thought I was upset, and I smiled up at her. I couldn't let her worry about these things anymore. We were perfect again, not worrying about Spencer's disapproval, which we were prepared to tell him to shove it if he tried to break us up again. Since he was gone for hours on end with his girlfriend, it made things easier for Sam and me, and I had my suspicions that _that_ is exactly why he was barely home.

Okay, so some people would call Spencer irresponsible, mainly for the fact that he said I could be home "whenever." Spencer was really responsible. He looked out for me, raised me to stay out of trouble, and made sure I was okay when I did things. Like, he wouldn't let me go anywhere alone, he tried to be overprotective like he did with Sam, he made sure I had my phone wherever I went and made me call if I was gone longer than an hour.

Even him not being home to watch me was still responsible. After all, I wasn't alone, he checked and kept the fridge full for Sam's monster appetite and my small one, and he made sure my asthma inhaler was within reach and view for any and all to be able to grab it if needed. Although I don't know why…I haven't had an attack in almost ten years.

Sam insisted a lot of things too. She suggested that Spencer not touch the fire extinguisher again and that there be a fire-proof blanket just in case we happened to accidentally grab the "flamethrower" to put out a fire.

I really did not want another incident.

Sam's phone beeped, and she glanced at it. Who was it? I was beginning to suspect that it was more than a wrong number, that she had found a way to lie to me. If it was a wrong number, then she would have sent a text saying so, much to my suggestion. I always found it helpful that Sam couldn't say no to me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

She smiled and kissed me, and I sat up, curling next to her, my arm wrapped around hers. I rested my head on her shoulder, remembering that I had bitten this arm. I pushed her sleeve up and examined the bruise marking her skin. Running my finger over it, I felt Sam shudder. "Does it hurt?" I murmured.

She shook her head and kissed me. "It did at first, but like all bites and bruises, it stops." She smiled. "Besides, it was well worth it, Cupcake."

I kissed her hard. "I think it's time to ditch the nub and the Princess," I whispered, using Sam's terms. It really felt weird saying that. She beamed.

"Goodnight, Princess and the Nub," she announced, picking me up and carrying me up the stairs to our room. Kicking the door closed, she carried me to the bed and set me down, stripping us both in record time. I hadn't heard the front door, so Melanie and Freddie were probably still here. Sam kissed me, tearing my thoughts from them, and her hands were suddenly everywhere. I arched against her when she teased my sensitive areas, and she kissed my neck down to my collarbone. Her lips moved lower as she moved her fingers, curling them and doing amazing things to me. Her lips were suddenly trailing kisses along my inner thighs, and I shivered when I felt her breath on my clit.

"Unh, Sam..." was all I could manage as her tongue tasted me. She moved faster, fingers and tongue alike, and my knuckles were white from clutching the sheets. My hips jerked against her movements, and she grinned at me as I came hard, screaming her name. I shook as she moved beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist, my head on her shoulder. "I love you," I whispered.

She kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Carls." She stroked my hair.

I could only imagine the awkwardness downstairs.

**A/N: Well? Well? Someone _suggested_ so I hope it's to your liking. **

**Thanks again for those who read, I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad just about everyone loves my writing style, it's about 18 years of practice. Mind you, I'm 21. Do the math. :P **

**Calculator: Welcome to the party! **

**Please review! :] **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Alas, iCarly is not mine. Nor has it ever been. Except in my dream last night. OMG that was awesome.**

**A/N: Alright, so I lied. This chapter isn't as big as I wanted it to be. Mainly because I've been dealing with a bunch of idiots all day and then my friend wanted to hang out...**

Chapter 34

Melanie's POV

One thing that separated Sam from me was discretion. Where I was considerate, she didn't care. Where I used caution, she rushed in. And she clearly doesn't have patience. Because if she did, Freddie and I wouldn't have had to turn up the TV to drown out their activities upstairs. Which I assumed was Sam's doing because Carly was the audible one.

I shuddered. Sometimes I wondered how we were even twins. No, how were we even related? Most of the time I was the oddball, the perfect _princess,_ as Sam often called me, because I was probably the only Puckett over the age of five to have not been arrested.

Which had me asking myself how Sam could even pretend to hate me. From where I stood, Carly and I were very similar. Both of us were opposed to breaking the law, we believed in good grades.

I'll never understand her.

Carly screamed, and I groaned, trying to lose myself in the movie. Why Freddie and I were still here, I'll never know, but I think it had something to do with Freddie's mother. Having a girl over would only cause some embarrassment, discomfort, and there was no way I would put Freddie through that right now because he would be spending more time yelling at her than we would just being together.

Freddie stretched across the couch, now that Sam and Carly had gone upstairs, and held me close. He had fallen asleep right around the time we had moved to the couch a half an hour ago, but I couldn't sleep. For one, my sister and best friend were _not_ quiet.

I was surprised my boyfriend could sleep through the noise upstairs.

Sam's POV

I stretched, yawning, and knew by the sun on my face that Carly was no longer asleep or in bed. Throwing the blanket off of me, I pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt from the floor and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, Carly was cooking bacon and eggs, and there was a huge plate of ham on the table. If Carly was cooking, then Spencer was out again, probably with Socko, since it was Saturday. I crossed the kitchen silently, wrapping my arms around Carly's waist from behind and kissing the back of her head.

"Good morning, Sam," she greeted, turning in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck, kissing me.

"Mm, good morning, Cupcake."

She glanced over at the plate of ham, seeming somewhat surprised that I had gone for her first. I grinned and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate behind her, shoving it into my mouth. "You know, if you keep stuffing your mouth like that you're going to end up choking."

I shrugged. "As long as you're within range, I'll be good," I replied, swallowing. She raised her brow. "Well, you know how to save me, right?" I asked, suddenly worried that she didn't. Would I have to teach her how to save people too?

She laughed. "Of course I do, Sam. We _did_ take health class."

I let out a sigh of relief. That meant she knew CPR too, if I was ever not breathing. I could never be too careful about these things. Someone cleared their throat from the living room. "Apparently that's not all you learn in health class…" my twin's voice chimed.

God, she's annoying sometimes. Carly laughed and pointed at me, and I bit her finger. "Ouch," she whispered. I kissed her finger and smiled, kissing her lips too, in case they hurt as well.

"You don't learn _everything_ in health class, Melanie." I smirked when I heard her groan, and Carly slapped my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Be nice."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her before grabbing the plate of ham and moving to the living room, dropping into the armchair. Freddie and Melanie were sprawled out on the couch, which I'm guessing is where they slept last night. At least, I hope that's all they did. I raised my brow. "You two better be behaving yourselves," I said, pointing at both of them.

Melanie frowned. "Of course we are," she replied.

"Good, because if you get her pregnant…"

"Sam!" Freddie, Melanie, and Carly shouted.

I stopped talking, shoving a piece of ham in my mouth. Carly finally called breakfast, right as I ate the last piece of ham, and suddenly I felt guilty. Her puppy dog eyes weren't helping me either. "Sam, that was for breakfast…" she muttered.

I kissed her. "I'm sorry, Carls. You should have said something before I ate it all," I laughed.

My cell phone beeped from the bar and I went to it. Glancing at the screen, I almost dropped my phone. I swallowed, debating whether or not to open the text, and I realized that Carly was watching me. I looked so guilty to her. I knew I couldn't use the "wrong number" excuse. Not this time.

Fuck.

So I came up with the best excuse I could. "Gibby says he bought me beef jerky," I told her. "I'm going to go and meet up with him."

"What about breakfast?" Carly asked.

I kissed her. "I already ate."

"Well, at least get dressed," she laughed. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, phone in hand. Yanking on a pair of jeans and a bra, I went back downstairs, kissed Carly again, and headed for the Groovy Smoothie.

There was no way this was happening. For so long I had hoped this would never happen, and yet it was. And just four words had me nervous and wishing I hadn't left Carly.

_We need to talk_.

The Groovy Smoothie was almost packed, thanks to T-Bo's two-for-one special. I could barely step in the door, but I managed with a little shoving and "persuasion" and looked around and through the crowd. I finally found who I was looking for and pushed through the masses. Sitting down at the table, I could only think one thing…

"What are you doing here?"

Carly's POV

Something was wrong.

Sam had gotten a text and everything after that seemed to be in slow motion. She had gone pale, and I swear she might have seen a ghost. Until she shrugged it off and came up with one of the lamest excuses ever. If Gibby had beef jerky, he would have brought it here. But I had told her to leave anyway and sat down to eat with Melanie and Freddie.

Melanie might know what was going on. After all, she had that twin bond with Sam, and she probably knew a little more about Sam than I did. Or maybe a lot more. Either way…

"She'll be fine," Melanie told me. "If you think she's lying, confront her about it. Or let her tell you herself. Honesty is the best policy in a relationship."

I nodded and went upstairs to my room, leaving the happy couple downstairs to do whatever. I didn't care. Right now my mind was on Sam, and I didn't know what was going through hers. That was the problem. If I did, maybe I wouldn't be thinking as much as I was.

Grabbing random clothes, I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Maybe the hot water would take my mind off of things, or even better, Sam would show up like that one time and…

God, Shay, keep your mind out of the gutter.

I was just worried, that was all. Sam could lie to any person in the world, but when she tried to lie to me, it was as bad as me trying to lie at all. Something _was_ going on.

Something that I was determined to find out.

**A/N: So who do you think Sam went to meet? Will Carly confront her?**

**motionoftheocean369: First of all, cool name. Second, I thought I had covered that, but when I went back I realized I hadn't...I _am _taking requests, if they fit with the story. I actually do write novels, like regular fiction novels. I'm great with crime mysteries...**

**Reviews are appreciated, guys and gals. If you have a suggestion or a complaint, if you loved it or hated it, or even if you just want to virtually flip me off. I hope it's only the first and third of those... :]**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: iCarly is no longer mine, not since 2007.**

**A/N: Okay, so everyone knows who's going to be in this chapter. And remember how I said the last one was going to be huge? Well, this one is. So I didn't lie. But you're in for the most awkward chapter of your life. I hope. That was the plan anyway.**

Chapter 35

Sam's POV

Of all the things to happen in my life, this had to be one of the most awkward and uncomfortable things. I don't even know why I was sitting here, when I could be at the Shay apartment with Carly doing some illegal things…okay, maybe not illegal, but still. It _should _be illegal, that dirty mind of Carly's.

I couldn't even laugh at my own thoughts.

Staring at the smoothie in front of me, as if it were the most interesting thing ever created, I tried to think of where this conversation was going to go, as much as I really didn't want to even hear anything that could be said. I took a sip of the smoothie, too nervous to speak. Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

T-Bo popped up beside me. "Do you want to buy a bagel?" he pitched, as usual.

I held up two fingers, and handed the man the cash in return for two bagels. Sliding one across the table, I devoured mine before T-Bo had even walked away, hoping that it would give me confidence to deal with this. Yeah, I know, Sam Puckett doesn't have confidence?

"So…" I started, unsure of how to start this conversation. "You said we need to talk?" I asked, not looking at her. I think if I did, I would choke and run away.

"Um, yeah…" Shelby replied. "Look, I know this is completely out of the blue, since we haven't talked in eleven months and twelve days," she had kept track too? "but people are starting to wonder why I haven't come back to Seattle." I took a breath and looked at her with confusion. "I didn't…I didn't tell anyone about us. Don't worry about that."

Why not? "So why are you back?"

"Well, my manager set up a fight here, against my wishes. At first. But I figured that I _needed_ to come back, you know, to prove to everyone that I'm not avoiding Seattle. Or you and Carly."

"This is just for publicity? To pretend to the world that we're still friends, that nothing ever happened, that…"

"Sam, you're the one who said that nothing ever happened. _You_ are the one that told me to move on because what we were doing wasn't real, it was just for fun. No one even knows about that except us." And Melanie and Spencer, I thought. She sighed. "As far as pretending that we're friends, that isn't true. I don't _pretend _to be friends with anyone. I asked you to come here because we need to talk."

"Yeah, you've made that clear, Shelby. So instead of beating around the bush, say what you're going to say," I snapped. She looked at me, hurt in her eyes. I was really fucking this up, and I felt like hitting myself. We hadn't seen each other in almost a year, and here I was treating her like shit. What the fuck was wrong with me? "Look, I'm sorry. The last time we talked, it wasn't pleasant."

She nodded slowly. "I know that. You're still the same old Sam, aggression and all." She smiled. "You know, that's what I liked about you. Even through all your violence, you were still nice when you wanted to be."

I shrugged. "You can thank my best friend for that," I muttered. I took a deep breath. "Did any of it really mean anything to you, Shelby? I want the truth."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I knew it shouldn't have because it didn't to you, but part of me wanted it to be. That's part of the reason we haven't talked in all this time, right?" She picked at her bagel. "I'm not here to try and make anything of what isn't there."

"I never said it didn't mean anything to me _at all_. I just wasn't serious about it. I do care about you, just more as a friend. One that I fu-"

She cut me off. "I get it."

"If you didn't cut me off…" I said flatly. "You're a friend, Shelby. I fucked up royally with you." She sipped her smoothie, and I waited for her to look at me again. "I shouldn't have messed with you like that, knowing that you felt completely different about the whole thing, when I didn't care one way or another. That was really fucked up, even for me."

She finished her bagel. "Are we friends?" I nodded. "How's Carly? She stopped talking to me, like, three months ago without telling me why. I thought maybe I did something."

So I was right. Carly stopped talking to Shelby right around the time Freddie and I kissed the second time. But why? "She's doing pretty well. I'm living with the Shays now, if you want to…you know, visit them."

"Are you still hanging out with Freddie?"

I raised my brow at her. "The boy's taken now," I informed her. She laughed. "Funny enough, he belongs to my twin."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have a twin!" She thought for a moment. "Good for him. I remember the first time I was on iCarly he was all creepy, trying to smell my hair." We both laughed at that memory.

My phone beeped and I read the text from Carly. "Do you want to go and see Carly?" I asked her. "She's getting kind of worried because I left in a hurry to come here to see you."

Shelby shrugged. "Yeah, it would be great to see her again. And Freddie."

We finished our smoothies and talked all the way back to the Shay apartment. Right outside of Carly's door, I stopped Shelby. "Look, Carly doesn't know, so don't bring it up? God only knows I need her pissed off at me for not telling her."

"You should tell her, Sam. Aren't you her best friend?" I shifted my weight, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god, Sam! Are you and Carly…"

"We're dating. For real. I love her."

The fighter nodded and smiled. "Well, this isn't going to be awkward at all…"

Great. She felt that way too. Hopefully Carly wouldn't go too far with the affection because I really didn't want to make Shelby feel like she wasn't good enough once upon a time.

I opened the door and noticed Carly, Freddie, and Melanie were sitting on the couch, watching Girly Cow. They looked up at us when I closed the door, and Carly stood. "Shelby…uh…when did you get here?" she asked. Melanie raised her brow, and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you who I was meeting because she decided to _surprise_ you. And me," I added under my breath. "She's doing another fight in Seattle soon."

The look on Carly's face was enough to make me regret not telling her that Shelby Marx was back in town. And Melanie's expression was shocked that Shelby was even here after the fact that we hadn't spoken in nearly a year, and that I still hadn't told Carly. Freddie, however, looked as though he was going to run away. He didn't know, did he?

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?" Carly suggested, grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs. "We'll be right back," she shouted downstairs. Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all. She pulled me into her room and closed the door. "Why didn't you tell me Shelby was back in town?" she practically shouted.

"Because I didn't know! She wanted to surprise you, and I haven't talked to her in a year, so we had some things to discuss. Things that were between Shelby and me," I clarified, knowing it was a mistake as soon as it was out of my mouth.

"What _things,_ Sam? You tell me everything. But you lied and left with the lamest excuse possible." She had caught on to that. Damn. "I haven't talked to her in three months…"

"Yeah, why is that, Carls?" I interrupted. "I mean, she mentioned that. That was right around the time you saw me kiss Freddie. Is that why you stopped talking to her?"

She looked at me incredulously. "Don't turn this around on me! I stopped talking to her because it was like she was avoiding Seattle. Whenever I even mentioned it, she got all weird and made the strangest excuses."

"Well, that's not her fault!" I yelled. This was getting bad really fast. _Close your fucking mouth, Puckett!_

"Then why wouldn't she come back, Sam? Does it involve these _things_ between you?"

I had her pinned against the door in seconds, slamming my fist next to her head. Her eyes widened in shock, but I wasn't done. Things were probably going to get ugly.

Melanie's POV

There was banging and shouting coming from upstairs. No doubt Sam and Carly were having a fight, and from what we could hear, it was about Shelby. I stared at the fighter, who was sitting in the armchair, looking as though she was about to throw up. Why _was_ she here anyway? Freddie shifted uncomfortably next to me, and I looked at him. "Go home," I whispered. He looked at me gratefully and kissed me before going across the hall. I turned to Shelby just as a thud echoed from Carly's room. "So what brings you here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "My manager set up a fight in Seattle, despite all my refusals. I thought I'd let Sam and Carly know I was here."

"Are you over Sam?" The question brought her eyes to mine. "Please, Shelby, you think you and Sam were the only ones who knew what you were doing? Sam's my _twin_. She told me everything. Well, minus all the details, which I didn't want to hear anyway." Another thud from upstairs. "Are you over her?"

Shelby sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I'm over her. I just want to be friends, and she has Carly anyhow. Nothing will ever happen between us again. I just don't know why Carly's suddenly so pissed off that I'm here. It's like she thinks Sam's cheating on her with me."

"That's really not possible because Carly doesn't know about what was going on between you and Sam. My sister won't tell her because it 'didn't mean anything.' I don't think they're fighting over that."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Carly's voice screamed.

"Or maybe they are…" I corrected.

There was more thrashing about upstairs, and Shelby and I averted our eyes. This was starting to get really awkward. "Who else knows?" Shelby asked.

"Sam said Spencer knows. He brought it up when they were arguing the other day."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Great, does Freddie?" I shook my head. "What happened between Sam and me is in the past." More thumping from upstairs. Shelby pointed toward the ceiling. "They don't get physical when they're fighting, do they?"

I shook my head. "Sam can't hurt Carly. If she's hitting anything it's the wall or the door. Heck, maybe Carly even threw her on the floor." I suddenly had a different idea of what was going on up there, now that the screaming had stopped. Well, the screaming about Shelby anyway.

This was awkward.

We were silent for a few moments, Carly's bloodcurdling scream of Sam's name, and Shelby looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. It was amazing how Sam and Carly could go from arguing to…other _activities_…just like that. They both came downstairs, Carly pale as a ghost and Sam trailing behind her.

"So yeah, hi, Shelby," Carly said, straightening her shirt.

"Uh…hey," Shelby replied hesitantly.

By the look of Sam's face, she had forgotten that the girl was even here. She turned beet red and went to the kitchen, probably to stuff her face before she said something she'd regret. But it was already done.

Carly knew.

**A/N: So now that Carly knows, will things change between her and Sam? And Shelby? And will anyone tell Freddie? No. They won't. Because it's none of his damn business. (Sorry Freddie fans.) **

**Review? Yes, Please. :]**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Much like my PS3 controller that a little brat smashed, I don't own iCarly anymore. No wait, I never did.**

**A/N: Second chapter for the day. This story is getting to be really long, so I'm trying to figure out the best way to end it. Don't worry, it won't be for at least 6 more chapters. I hope. But I almost have the ending finished. I just need to start writing all the chapters in between.**

Chapter 36

Carly's POV

I wanted to be mad at Sam. First, she gets a text from an unknown someone, whom I now know was Shelby Marx, whom I hadn't talked to for three months. Then she leaves to go meet with Shelby Marx. She comes back with Shelby Marx, and I find out that she and Shelby Marx had been _fucking_ last year. Which made me feel stupid, considering I didn't know every time we went someone to hang out. And Melanie and Spencer both _knew_ about this.

I think what pissed me off more than anything was that Sam hadn't told me before. She only told me because Shelby Marx was actually present in my apartment. She was supposed to be honest and tell me everything. I could get over things that she did, but it didn't help when she hid things from me.

But right now I couldn't be completely angry at her. She had definitely made that impossible when she decided to _distract_ me while we had company downstairs. I felt bad for Melanie and Shelby because I know damn well they heard us. Sam hadn't even tried to be quiet…it was like her goal was to make me as loud as possible, what with all the tossing me around the room and fucking me until I couldn't breath. Well, I couldn't. Because I was screaming.

That actually made me wonder something. If Shelby was aggressive, and Sam was aggressive, who wore the pants in their "relationship?" Did they fight over control?

Why am I fucking thinking about this?

I realized I was staring at Shelby and looked away quickly, knowing I was already caught. She was doing a great job of ignoring me as far as that went, knowing I was still thinking about what she and Sam had done.

Melanie, on the other hand, was watching me while Sam and Shelby were talking about Shelby's upcoming fight that her manager had practically forced on her. I was sitting in the armchair with Sam, my legs thrown across hers as if nothing was wrong between us, her hand squeezing mine like she was reminding me that she was in love with _me_, not Shelby. My fingers were going numb.

I let go of her hand and got up from the chair. Three sets of eyes watched me go to the kitchen, and I leaned against the counter, head in my hands. My brain was on overload, making me think everything I didn't want to be thinking. A hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped, realizing it was Melanie and not Sam.

"What's wrong, Carly?" she whispered, her hand still on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

I sighed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her upstairs. Sam and Shelby had gotten quiet. Closing my bedroom door, I turned to Melanie. "Look, I have nothing against Shelby or what happened between her and Sam. What they did happened long before I even knew I had feelings for Sam, so I honestly don't care. The thing that hurts is that she didn't tell me. And now, it's like she's trying to _prove_ herself," I explained. Melanie nodded. "And I'm sorry for any discomfort we caused you earlier…"

"Don't worry about it. Sam needs to let out her anger and in a way it benefits you, since she refuses to hit you…" She shuddered. "You're really loud though." Sitting down on my bed, she folded her hands in her lap. "She loves you, Carly. Even back when she was messing around with Shelby, she would always say it didn't mean anything because she was in love with someone else. She just wouldn't say who. I think even Shelby knew it. Sam said there was more than one reason they never went public or established a relationship."

"It would have ruined Shelby's fighting career."

"She almost did that with her drinking after Sam broke it off with her. Do you remember _that_?" I nodded. "Sam can be considerate when she wants to be. She helped Shelby get through their end, and Shelby said she'd never come back to Seattle, out of respect for Sam. She didn't want to put my sister through this situation, although neither one saw you entering the picture. Sam was scared to death of telling you how she felt. Of course, she didn't need to tell me that…"

I sat down on the bed next to her and sighed. "Have I done more harm than good to Sam?" I asked, worried that I might be a problem for Sam. After all, ever since we had told each other how we felt, everything seemed to be going downhill.

The blonde shook her head. "In my opinion, you're the best thing to happen in Sam's life." I pulled her into a hug and, without thinking, kissed her. She gently pushed me away. "Whoa there, wrong twin."

My face was burning with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Mel, it's just…I forgot Sam's a twin."

"Don't worry about it, Carly. Freddie's admitted to getting us confused too." She laughed. "Sam even told me you thought I was still me at the movie until she smirked. We meant for _Spencer_ to be clueless, not you."

"I figured out it was her before it got awkward though," I pointed out. I still remembered that day. How could I forget? That was when Spencer changed his mind about us.

She grinned that Puckett grin, and I almost forgot she wasn't Sam _again._ "So are you ready to go back downstairs and let them know you're okay with them?" she asked.

Not really. "I guess I'll have to be."

She tilted her head sideways. "You _do_ realize that one word from you will make Sam do whatever you want. If you're uncomfortable knowing what they did, she'll stop hanging out with her," she said.

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to her. She can be friends with whoever she wants, and as I said before, I have nothing against Shelby."

I stood up and went downstairs, Melanie trailing behind me. Sam and Shelby were talking about moves that could incapacitate someone, and somehow they challenged each other as I was coming down the stairs. "Name the time and place, Puckett," Shelby threw at Sam.

Sam smirked. "Oh, it doesn't matter when or where, Marx. I can kick that pretty ass of yours anytime, anywhere." I cleared my throat, and she looked at me. "Don't worry, Cupcake, your ass is mine and it's better than hers." She emphasized by crossing the room and pinching mine, and Shelby laughed.

"Careful, Puckett. Don't get too cocky or you'll end up with a bigger head than you can carry," the fighter warned.

Sam kissed me and turned to face her. "You know, Marx, I call match." The fighter crossed her arms, gesturing for Sam to continue. "Remember yours and Carly's little exhibition fight?" She glanced at me. "No offense, Carls, but you don't have a fighting bone in your body and Shelby could have kicked your ass." Sam grinned, and I knew it was to make me laugh, which she succeeded in doing.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. And all the drama bullshit that happened in the time leading up to it. What, you want to do it this time?"

"Well, kind of. Except I'm not breakable like Carly. I want a _real_ challenge, and I mean bruises and possible internal bleeding." My eyes widened in shock, and Sam squeezed my hand. "A real CFC fight, Marx."

"Proceeds?"

"We'll decide on that later."

Shelby and Sam stood nose to nose now, staring each other down, until both of them laughed. "I'll let my manager know," Shelby agreed.

Sam's POV

It was agreed.

Shelby and I would fight, for real, all for a good cause. Whatever cause that would be. Damn, now I have to do more work in finding out what. The fighter had gone back to her hotel, and Melanie had gone over to Freddie's, leaving Carly and me alone. We lay on the couch, watching Girly Cow, Carly's head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair until she was asleep and sighed. With her asleep, it wasn't fun.

My phone beeped, and I glanced at the screen. It was Nevel. His text said to meet him at Groovy Smoothie in an hour. He had some important information as far as evidence. And I got all that in just six characters. **GS1HDE**. In other words, Groovy Smoothie, one hour, discuss evidence.

Now I just had to figure out what to tell Carly. I didn't want to lie to her, but this wasn't something I could tell her. She would disapprove, go yell at Nevel, and then all the hard work and the favor would be gone. Just like that.

I needed Spencer. He knew what I was doing, sort of. I sent him a text and slid out from under Carly, surprisingly not waking her. Maybe she was exhausted from fighting and sex from earlier.

Spencer would never hear about that.

**A/N: Nevel texts at the worst times, doesn't he? And Sam and Shelby are going to have a fight. Yes, there will be blood. But it won't be next chapter. Probably not even the one after that. By the way, there's _one more_ character coming in. Because someone had to kill Pam Puckett. Yeah, did you think I forgot about that? No? Did _you_ forget about it? Probably. I've distracted you long enough. **

**So is Shelby the killer? What about Gibby? What about...never mind. I'll let you figure it out.**

**People who read this: Thank you to my regular reviewers, who have reviewed on a handful-every chapter. Also thank you to those who review here and there. It's much appreciated.**

**I have a job for the rest of you who probably haven't reviewed. That's right. Review. Even if it's one word, like damn, sweet, cool, etc etc. Or if you want to take a guess at the killer. I won't tell you if you're right because that will seriously kill the purpose of mystery, but kudos if anyone _does _guess who. You honestly don't know what every little review does to me. :]**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: {Insert reason I don't own iCarly here}**

**A/N: Today has been insane. My brother left for overseas (I won't say where for security reasons) today, so I'm missing him something terrible right now.**

**On the bright side I finally got my mom to read one of my stories. Granted it was 'Numb', but it's something...**

Chapter 37

Spencer's POV

I wasn't avoiding Sam and Carly. I wasn't avoiding the apartment. I wasn't _avoiding_ anything. Honestly. There was this super hot girl that I met at the Armenian bakery. Yeah, it seems I meet girls there all the time, but this one…this one had to be the one. She was an artist and crazy and beautiful and oh my god, I think I'm falling for her.

Either that or the food I ate wasn't agreeing with my stomach.

No, this feeling was too good to be food poisoning or anything along those lines. This was why I was barely home, although I should be since Carly is only sixteen and…Nah, she's fine without me. She has Sam, and Melanie and Freddie seemed to be over quite a bit, so there was no need for me to be there.

Jamie and I finished our drinks and were heading out, when I saw a familiar blonde walking alone across the street. Squinting, I realized it was Sam. She was headed for the Groovy Smoothie, or I hoped she was. I told Jamie I'd be right back and ran across the road, thankful no one decided to hit me just for being stupid for not looking both ways. At least I wasn't wearing roller blades like that one time…

Sam stopped walking and looked at me, confusion in her expression. She looked at where I had come from. "Do you seriously spend all your time there now?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just around this time. Where are you going and why are you alone?" I questioned, trying to prove that I _could_ be responsible. She was a teenage girl, and she shouldn't be walking around alone. Which made me wonder… "Did you and Carly have a fight?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sort of, but she _definitely_ forgives me now," she replied with a smirk. I did not want to know. "And I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie to meet up with someone. Didn't you get my text?"

I shook my head and looked at my phone. "Oh…oops. So Carly's alone in the apartment?"

She laughed. "Yeah, as if I'd leave her alone. Melanie's covering for me." She paused. "By the way, Shelby's in town. That's what started mine and Carly's fight, so if you see her around, we already know."

I nodded and smiled. "You'll be okay then?" She didn't even need to answer. I knew she would be. If anyone tried to jump her, it would probably be their last move. I watched her until she disappeared into the Groovy Smoothie before returning to Jamie across the street.

I wonder just how much damage Shelby Marx caused.

Sam's POV

The nub was sitting at the usual table with the usual smoothies, waiting for my arrival. Seems like I'm always the one meeting people to talk here, doesn't it? I took my seat across from him and start on my smoothie, waiting for him to speak. He waited until I stopped drinking.

"Your friend Carl's been busy," he said, his hands folded on the table. I raised my brow. "He's been watching Bushwell Plaza, and no doubt he's watching you right now while we're here talking."

I looked at him. "He doesn't…"

"I'm not sloppy, Puckett. He's only watching you because you're still a suspect. Which means he saw you meet with Shelby, and he's watching you meet with me. But to him, it's not suspicious."

"How do you know?"

He feigned offense. "I'm insulted that you would ask that." He smirked. "You asked me to watch every piece of evidence that was recorded, and I am. Including reports. Whether or not things are officially reported, you never specified."

I crossed my arms. "You know how to do business. I'm definitely going to spare you some injury," I laughed. This was serious, though. "So what's he thinking?"

"He's thinking you're telling the truth, but he's being 'cautious' from what he's been reporting." He took a sip of his smoothie. "Keep your eye out and answer your phone when I text next time. Wouldn't want you doing something stupid and getting arrested."

I finished my smoothie. "What would you care?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't. But like you said, I owe you a favor, and I'm _trying_ to keep you out and about so you can be with your precious girlfriend." I raised my brow. "Please, Puckett. I've been watching."

"What, jealous that Carly would rather kiss me over you?"

He shook his head. "I'm over that. Not into girls."

"Oh, so you finally came out?" I chuckled. He nodded slowly, looking confused. "Oh _please_, Papperman. It was a little obvious, you know."

He shrugged. "Just heed my warning."

I watched him stand and throw his smoothie away. Remembering that I had finished my own smoothie, I threw the cup away and headed back to Bushwell Plaza, suddenly feeling watchful eyes. Now knowing that it was only Carl, I ignored the feeling in my gut to go beat up the nosy ass and went through the lobby, yelling back snide comments at Lewbert until I was far enough up the stairs that I didn't hear him.

I walked into Carly's apartment and found my twin and my girlfriend sitting as close as they could get on the couch. Crossing my arms, I raised a brow and cleared my throat. Both of them looked at me. "Oh, hey, Sam. Where'd you go?" Carly asked.

"I had to go and tell Spencer something. He was down at the Armenian bakery. What have _you_ been doing?" I glanced pointedly at Melanie, and she moved away from Carly.

"We've just been sitting here, watching TV, since _you_ disappeared." Oh, Carly Shay, you are a smartass. I dropped onto the couch between them and wrapped my arm around Carly's thin waist, kissing her slowly. Much to my satisfaction, Melanie groaned next to me, and I threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Mel. _We_ have to watch you kiss the dork all the time…"

Melanie slapped my shoulder. "He's not a dork."

"Okay, okay, he's a nerd." I laughed when she slapped me again and pinched Carly's butt, earning a smack from her.

"You know, Sam, I think you _like_ getting hit," Carly said. Maybe I did. I shifted so my head was in Carly's lap and my feet were in Melanie's. She pushed them away, but I just put them right back.

"Sam, really, don't you have any manners?" Melanie scolded.

I shrugged, looking up at Carly. "_I _live here, Mel, not you. So I'm getting comfortable." Carly pinched my nose, and I sighed, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the couch. "Fine, I'll go eat some ham and just let you guys take up the couch."

I stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the bowl of ham from the fridge. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind as I shoved a piece of ham in my mouth, and Carly's cheek rested between my shoulder blades. "What's wrong, Sam? You're acting weird."

I shrugged and turned in her arms. She kissed me, stealing the ham out of my mouth. What a bitch. "I was eating that…" I whined. She plucked a piece from behind me and shoved it into my mouth.

"Is that better?" she asked, smiling.

God, I love this girl.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter 6 different times before it finally came out like this. The other 6 times involved 4 different ways the conversation between Sam and Nevel went, 1 other way Sam found Melanie and Carly, and another conversation between Spencer and Sam. And due to lack of control of my brain, I honestly can't remember them so...you're stuck with this end product.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Especially to the "unknown" person that used all three of my examples of comments, which leads me to wondering if it was sarcasm...Just kidding. Totally just kidding. Also, thanks to those who follow and favorite. **

**So you know what to do? Review :]**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this huge bag of marshmallows and this cup of coffee. You know you're jealous.**

**A/N: I stayed up all freaking night to write this because I couldn't sleep, so I figured, eh why the fuck not? You guys seem to enjoy it, so...**

Chapter 38

Melanie's POV

What was up with Sam? As soon as she walked in the door, she had acted like Carly and I were doing whatever being her back. As if Carly would cheat on her. Make that cheating on her with _me._ I sighed. If only my twin would realize that just because we look alike does not mean we're the same on the inside. Just because she was in love with Carly, or liked girls or whatever, did not mean that I was or did. I was as straight as Sam loves ham, and just happened to be in love with Freddie Benson. Unless she forgot about that.

I hoped not.

While Sam and Carly were in the kitchen, flirting or whatever it was they were doing, I sat in silence, drowning out their conversation and actions with Girly Cow. Did they really have no consideration for guests? I mentally laughed. Yeah, right, like Sam would have any consideration for anyone, _aside_ from Carly. So naturally, if Carly was involved, it was to heck with everyone else.

And right now she _definitely_ didn't care.

How many times did they do this, on a normal basis? It seemed like every time they were alone…no, let me correct that. It seemed like every time they walked into another _room_ to be alone, they ignored the fact that they _could_ be heard and made everything so uncomfortable for everyone else. Were they addicted to one another? Because if they touched, they lost control, and if they didn't, they'd fidget.

I didn't understand them.

Despite the fact that I was embarrassed from having just heard every little thing going on, I laughed when Sam and Carly returned to the couch, sitting so close together that I thought they would merge into one person. "What's your problem?" Sam asked.

Awkward, my brain shouted.

"Nothing," I replied. Honestly, I didn't have a problem with Sam and Carly being together. In fact, I couldn't be happier that my sister had actually found true love, regardless of gender. The same went for Carly. It was just the fact that they didn't seem to have any restraint when it came to the physical part of it.

Sam was staring at me.

Dang it, I forgot about the twin telepathy thing. Let's just say, last time Sam chose to "try it out" I had to do some serious mental work to get a very _exposed_ Carly out of my head. I didn't want to relive that experience, and I think that's what made things even more awkward between Carly and me. And Sam constantly touching her did not help in any way.

Sam was grinning.

Oh god, now she knew I was remembering the last time, and she was getting a kick out of seeing me fight with my brain to get rid of that image _again_, which wasn't working because she just added another one to my filing cabinet.

How were we related?

Carly's POV

One of these days I was going to get Sam back for all the times she just randomly decides to drive me insane. And with Melanie ten feet away, no less. Did she have no shame, no boundaries? Good grief, it was like she was addicted to me. Not that I could really complain. I was at the receiving end of these because Sam would always just randomly do it at the strangest times. As if she didn't have a care in the world. And she _rarely _let me do the same to her because I was the _innocent_ one and it was all my fault she was in love with me. My fault in the good way, I guess.

Sam and Melanie were having a staring contest, it seemed. Sam grinned that Puckett grin, and I couldn't help but think she was up to something. Was this that twin telepathy thing I had heard them mention a few times over the years? Could they really talk to each other like that? And the way Melanie was beginning to look uncomfortable, it was like Sam was telling her something she didn't want to know…oh my god.

"Sam!"

I slapped her shoulder, and she looked at me, laughing. "What was that for, Cupcake?" she asked, shaking from laughter.

"You're using thoughts of me to mess with Melanie, aren't you?" She lost control and howled with laughter. I knew it. And she knew she was caught. Melanie was shaking her head, hoping it would get rid of the images in her head, I assumed. God, sometimes my girlfriend could be such a pain in the ass.

But I loved her.

Melanie smacked her forehead a few times and looked at Sam. "Thank you, Sam, I think it's gone now." Sam smirked and Melanie groaned. "Or not." I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking at Sam.

Why did I love her again?

She grinned down at me and kissed me, stroking my hair. Sam definitely had a way of making me feel like jelly every time she did that, and it was easy to say that it wasn't my fault that I forgot when people were around. Until Melanie sighed. Sam laughed, still torturing her twin, and I slapped her shoulder again.

"Stop doing that or I'll stop giving you things to think about," I whispered to her.

She went stiff, tightening her arms around my waist, as if my empty threat would actually become real. "Sorry, Melanie, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Yeah, how many people do you know that could make Sam _apologize_? Me, that's who.

There was a knock on the door, and Melanie stood up to answer it. Shelby stood in the hallway, arms crossed and grinning. I raised my brow at her when she walked in, and she dropped into the armchair. "What are you all smiles about?" I asked.

"Remember what happened _after_ the exhibition match between us?" she replied with a question. I nodded. "The little nub is still jumpy," she laughed. I had to admit, she sounded a lot like Sam right now. "I ran into him at the store, and he practically ran away screaming when he realized it was me." I half-expected Sam to jump up and start cheering, but she was just sort of lifeless against me. I glanced at her. "Is something wrong, Puckett?" the fighter questioned.

Sam shook her head. "Nah, I'm just remembering when he was begging for us to stop," she answered, smirking. There was something she was hiding. I decided I'd ask later, when it was just the two of us. Speaking of…when was it just the two of us anymore? "He ran away screaming?"

Shelby nodded slowly. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

My girlfriend nodded, her chin digging into the top of my head. I looked at her. "Sam…"

"Everything's fine, Carly."

I let go of her and stood up, her eyes following me as I walked to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of him. Which she devoured without breathing. That seemed to cheer her up. When Sam's upset, she's usually hungry.

I glanced over at Shelby, who was smiling, and I wondered if this bothered her, my closeness with Sam. The fact that Sam chose me over her. I don't think Sam planned it that way, that's just what happened. I certainly didn't plan to end up like this, in Sam's lap, calling her my _girlfriend_, when just a few months ago she was only my best friend. Ever since she kissed Freddie, I've known what these feelings were. It just took me forever to figure it out.

I wonder if she knew her feelings _before_ she kissed Freddie.

And when I think about that, I wonder back to when she and Shelby had been together, all those times that we had been hanging out and they were really doing things when I wasn't around. It was as if now that Shelby had returned, that she needed to prove herself to me. But all that had happened between Sam and Shelby had been sex, hadn't it? And that seemed to be all that was on Sam's mind lately.

I would have to talk to her about it later.

**A/N: Nevel remembers. Do you remember that part in iFight Shelby Marx? When he screamed? Yeah, put it up another octave and make it a little flat and that's what it sounded like when he ran from Shelby. Yes, I said flat. Because sharp is so fucking annoying. I should know. That's all my band director ever said about the morons in my section.**

**Anywho. I refuse to sleep until I have 100 reviews. And if you get another chapter, then so be it. But please keep in mind that lack of sleep is not good for you. Nor is it good for people with short attention spans who have a caffeine addiction. Just saying.**

**Review :]**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to...sadly iCarly doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Okay, 100 reviews. I'm posting this and then taking a nap (as promised) and then I'll have 2 chapters posted within 12 hours. Pretty good, right?**

**Synergos: Sleep deprivation sucks. Forreals.**

**Unknown Person (aka Kirbypaint): I was definitely laughing. :) My Zune seems to hate as well because it keeps logging me out no matter how many times I click the remember me box. I'll definitely be getting some sleep after this.**

**Motionoftheocean369: Carly actually does have bruises, but since they're not seen and she doesn't even know she has them (she's really not observant, is she) they aren't important. I'm going to have to say no because I honestly don't know anything about that kind of thing. :/ Maybe in another story. Reading my stories make me hyper too, believe it or not.**

**Personwithnoname: Going to sleep! And 'srys'? **

**Everyone Else: Thank you so much for your support. Much love from me.**

**So after tweeting with two people by the names of StaticKix and Roxas82, it actually helped me figure out _how_ to write this story. **

Chapter 39

Freddie's POV

I hadn't been to the Shay apartment since Shelby had come back. Okay, don't get me wrong, Shelby's a nice person and everything, but ever since she helped Carly and Sam get back at Nevel, she just plain scares me. That and I still felt weird after I had basically been a creep. I never intended to creep her out. The girl's hot, and I'm a teenage boy. Do the math.

Melanie's been spending a lot of time over there, though. I honestly didn't mind, I really don't, since they're all girls, and I know that Melanie _is_ straight. The only thing that bothered me was that my girlfriend was acting weird about it. Especially when Shelby was mentioned. It was like something was going on that I didn't know about. She didn't have someone on the side, did she?

I'm not against homosexuality in any form, believe me. Carly and Sam were always going to be my best friends, and I could care less what they did together. Unless they were hiding a body. In that case, I really didn't want to know. And don't think of me as a heartless jerk because I don't care what I do. It's just seriously none of my business.

Which was probably why I was so supportive of them. It truly pissed me off when Spencer acted the way he did when he found out, even though it had nothing to do with me. He had been a pretty shitty brother, making Carly and Sam suffer the way he did. That was why when I suggested the mall, Melanie and I silently came up with a plan to give them even the slightest bit of happiness. Unfortunately, I had been the one sitting next to Sam when she decided to give Carly a little _too much_ happiness.

I think it was worth it because Sam was a little nicer toward me for the rest of that day.

Sitting up, I stretched and smiled at the sight of Melanie in bed next to me. She had been staying the night a lot lately, despite my mother's protest. It wasn't like we were doing anything, it was too soon for that. So after a lot of arguing and persuasion, my mom finally let Melanie stay over.

She had been up for most of the night, unable to sleep. I slid out of bed, careful not to wake her, and pulled my jeans on and a pair of shoes. Crossing the hall to Carly's apartment, I walked in and found my two best friends on the couch in a compromising position. And naked. I turned my back to them and cleared my throat, hearing Sam's groan.

"What the fuck are you doing her, Fredbag?" she snapped.

"I…uh…I came over to see how you girls were, since I haven't been over here in a while."

"And you couldn't fucking knock?" Carly asked. Yeah, she was as pissed off as Sam was.

I shook my head. "My bad," I answered, hearing the rustling of clothes as they got dressed. "Why are you down here? What if Spencer walked in on you?" It was possible, wasn't it? If they were out in the open where anyone could just walk in on them screwing each other.

"Spencer left a half an hour ago. He won't be back until tonight," Sam growled. "You can turn around, dumb ass. We're decent."

I turned to face them and watched as Sam went to the kitchen for her usual bowl of ham. "So where's Melanie?" Carly questioned. "Why aren't you with her?" The brunette was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and feet propped on the coffee table. Okay, I definitely knew it was a mistake to come over here so early and without texting first.

"She's sleeping." I thought about the question that had been floating around in my head earlier and decided that maybe Carly and Sam would know the answer. I sighed. "Do you guys know what's up with her? She's been acting weird ever since Shelby got here, and every time I bring it up, she just shakes her head and changes the subject," I explained. "I really hate to ask, but is something going on between Shelby and Melanie?"

Sam choked on her ham and Carly laughed. "Freddie, Mel doesn't have a gay bone in her body. She's way too in love with you even if she did," Carly said.

"Yeah, Frednub. The only one who's ever been with Shelby is me," Sam announced. I raised my brow. "We weren't actually together, just friends with benefits. And even then I was in love with Carly. I just didn't completely realize it."

I nodded, still questioning inside my head, but I didn't want to ask. It was none of my business. "So that's why when you and Shelby came back to the apartment things got awkward?" I mentioned. Sam shook her head. "Then why…"

"Carly didn't know about Shelby and me until after we started fighting. Then it just sort of came out."

"Why weren't you honest to begin with?" Carly snapped.

"Oh thanks a fucking lot, Fredward. What happened between Shelby and me didn't mean a fucking thing, Carls. That's why I'm with you. Because I fucking love you and no one else."

I backed out of the apartment before Sam could beat me to death.

Sam's POV

Fuck this.

I grabbed Carly's wrist and dragged her up to her bedroom. "Get dressed," I told her. She looked at me with confusion, and I pointed at her closet. "We're going out. On a date. Now get dressed."

Her eyes lit up at the word "date" and she hurried into her closet, tossing off clothes on the way. I couldn't help but smirk at her swaying backside while she walked, and she glanced back at me, as if she knew. "You get dressed too, then, Samantha."

Carly Shay was playing dirty.

"Don't call me Samantha." She smirked, and I grabbed clothes from the closet, changing into them before she even had a pair of jeans on. "Come on, Carls. You're such a girl." She smiled and kissed me, getting dressed. Melanie had a point. We seemed to go from arguing to being a happy couple in the blink of an eye.

I waited, agonizingly patient, for her to do her hair and make-up and rolled my eyes. She _finally_ finished getting ready, thirty minutes later. Honestly, what the fuck? How could girls take so fucking long to get ready? I mean, I'm a girl but I can be ready in five minutes flat. Carly's such a priss.

We left the apartment, my arm around hers and our fingers laced together, and got a cab to Crown Ridge Mall. The cab driver kept glancing at us with judgmental eyes as we laughed and full-on flirted in the backseat. As we walked through the mall, I forgot that we weren't exactly "out" yet, but fuck it. I wanted the world to know that Carly Shay was mine and that every fucking guy out there was _never_ going to have a chance with her.

She chose some corny romantic comedy, which turns out she actually wanted to see it, and I probably wasn't going to get any attention from her until it was over. Seriously, why couldn't she pick a movie that she _didn't _want to see so we could at least kiss through the whole thing.

As if she could read my mind, she squeezed my hand and smile. "Just one real date, Sam. Without sex. Please?" I sighed and nodded hesitantly. This was going to be hard, but it would be worth it just to have time with Carly. She grinned and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cupcake," I whispered, dragging her to the back row in the theater. Even though I really wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was restraining myself from touching Carly, aside from holding her hand and her head on my shoulder. From the looks of the way she was laughing and crying at parts in the movie, she was into the mushy stuff.

I decided I would be a little more romantic for her.

Okay, so Sam Puckett doesn't do romantic. But I had started to notice that our relationship seemed to be nothing but sex. We needed to be more of a couple and less friends with benefits, so I was willing to sacrifice the physical stuff for her.

My phone vibrated for the majority of the movie, and I was starting to get annoyed. Carly seemed to notice because she kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. I just hoped she didn't think it was her that I was getting irritated with. I kissed her and turned my attention to the end of the movie. Naturally, the best friend always gets the girl. Hell, it worked for Carly and me, right? It could work for other people.

She dragged me to the food court and insisted that she buy lunch since I had bought the movie tickets. I shook my head. "I'm paying for this entire date, Carls," I informed her, but she would have none of it and managed to distract me long enough to pay by talking about ham. How the fuck she did that, I'll never know. I remembered my phone had vibrated for the past two and a half hours and checked it.

Thirty-two missed calls from Fredward Benson and twenty-eight texts from Melanie. What the fuck was going on that was so important that I couldn't have a normal fucking date with the love of my life? I gave Carly an apologetic look and went in search of a table, reading the messages from Melanie. All of them were telling me to call Freddie or her back. Why couldn't they just text what was wrong?

Melanie answered on the second ring. "Sam, where are you?" she asked hysterically.

"Uh, I'm on a date with Carly. Is that a problem?"

"Is Shelby with you guys?"

I frowned. "No…why?" I asked, wondering about the sudden interest in where Shelby was.

"She left her phone at the hotel and her manager hasn't talked to her since last night, after she left Carly's apartment. Do you know where she is?"

Fuck. "No, but I can ask Carly if she knows where Shelby is. Hang on." Carly sat down, separating our food on the tray. She looked at me, confused. "Have you heard from Shelby?" I questioned. She shook her head. "You don't know where she might be?" Another shake of her head. "She doesn't know, Mel."

"If you see her, let us know."

"Yeah, I will." I hung up and grabbed my sandwich from the tray in front of Carly. Where the fuck could Shelby be, and why didn't she take her phone?

**A/N: So Shelby's gone missing. And Carly and Sam are on their first actual date, if you think about it. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. Freddie really should learn how to knock. **

**By the way, has anyone noticed how Nickelodeon only seems to be playing seasons 1 and 2 and iOMG lately? I was actually surprised that iHire an Idiot and iStart a Fan War came on today. And of course iOMG...Are they trying to shove Seddie in our face? Really?**

**Anyway thanks for reading. And please review :] **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. Otherwise, we'd all be happy.**

**A/N: I think I'm way too jittery right now, laughing at basically everything...I'm spending way too much time on Twitter.**

**dpp3530: The funny thing was that he didn't even really feel awkward when he walked in on them. But who's to say he'd be the one jumping Melanie. Melanie's not exactly innocent either. And the iOMG thing...I noticed that too. **

**Ch3r: I don't know where I'm going with Shelby. Yet. But it definitely does have something to do with Sam. The killer actually is someone who was in the show. But I'm not going to say who. I actually have the realization, revealing, and the explanation all written out. That is, if something doesn't change by then. That episode seriously ticked me off. **

**Expect another chapter and then I might crash. Or die of laughter. Either way. **

**By the way, Sam's POV is loaded with 'Fuck' so...you've been warned.**

Chapter 40

Carly's POV

For our first official date, Sam was actually behaving. She was keeping her hands to herself, for the most part, even though this morning I had been the one determined to do things to her. That is, until Freddie decided to just walk into the apartment. I knew I should have locked the door. After all, he wasn't like Sam, who would just pick the lock or break the chain.

At least, the date was fine until after the movie.

Freddie and Melanie had been calling and texting us nonstop during the movie, but everyone knows that cell phones during a movie are just disrespectful, even if you're the only two people in the entire theater. So Sam called Melanie while I was getting our food. Apparently Shelby had disappeared, leaving her cell phone in her hotel room and no note or anything to anyone.

I know I was being a bitch when it came to Shelby and Sam's past, but I couldn't help it. Honestly, I was a little jealous. Because I wasn't Sam's first. And not just that. She hadn't even bothered telling me that I wasn't her first. Knowing that, I wondered if Sam even intended on sharing that she had been fucking Shelby once upon a time.

This date was going downhill fast.

Sam stared at me with pleading eyes, begging me to say something, but I couldn't. I knew that she wanted to go and find Shelby. Being Sam, it had nothing to do with the fact that they had some sort of past. Sam protected her friends. If it were Freddie, she would even go looking for him. The only reason she didn't look for Melanie was because the cops were investigating her and because Freddie was in the hospital.

I finished my sandwich and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her through the mall. She dug her heels into the ground and stopped me outside the entrance, and I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong with _you_?" she countered, crossing her arms. "You won't talk to me and then you just start dragging me outside?" She sighed. "I thought we were on a date…" Wait, she didn't want to end the date yet?

"Uh…yeah. I thought you'd want to look for Shelby," I replied, suddenly feeling stupid.

She stared at me. "Well, yeah, but Carly, you're my girlfriend. This is our _first_ date, and I want it to be perfect for us. I don't want to be the kind of person to run out on the date and fuck up everything."

I kissed her. "I love you, Sam, I really do, but Shelby's our friend."

She shrugged. "This is important to me, Carly." I knew it was. Sam never really _tries_ with anyone, except when it comes to persuasion. She took my hand, threading her fingers through mine. "Please let me do this?"

I had to admit, being on a date with her was different than just hanging around the apartment with Freddie or Melanie or even Spencer, and it was like she was a different person. I was surprised that she hadn't tried to have sex in the theater. Well, I knew she wanted to, but she was fighting in her head. She was unpredictable, and that made me love her even more.

I smiled, and she lead me back to the cinema. Rolling my eyes, I kissed her when she _willingly_ chose a romantic comedy, a different one than what we just saw, and she grinned, pulling me to the back row of the theater. She couldn't have picked a cheesier movie, but to my surprise she was actually paying attention to the screen. Her thumb traced circles on the back of my hand, and she rested her head on my shoulder. The blonde even laughed at the corniest jokes.

I swear to you, Sam Puckett was being a girl!

At this point, I wished the movie would last forever because she didn't usually act like this, especially not in public. And she isn't trying anything. Not that she really has to _try._ If she doesn't know by now that she can get whatever she wants from me, she must not be observant.

This was the perfect first date.

Melanie's POV

Sam was on a date with Carly. Their first date.

I remembered mine and Freddie's first date that hadn't started like a date but had ended like one. To be honest, I wasn't even sure at first that it was a date until he asked me to be his girlfriend. That had to be the best day of my life thus far.

Because after that things had been rough.

I accepted that, as being Sam's twin, that things were bad anywhere she was. It wasn't her fault, or Carly's or Freddie's. That's just how things worked out. Sam had the worst of luck, except when she was breaking the law and I don't know how she managed to not get caught half the time.

And now Shelby Marx was missing.

I hoped she was okay, and a voice in my head kept saying that maybe she had been kidnapped, not just disappeared. It just didn't make sense that she would go somewhere and leave her cell phone in her hotel room. She was a professional fighter. These things didn't just happen.

She was a professional fighter. That had to be worth some hope that she was okay, right?

Sam's POV

Things just could not get any fucking worse.

This whole fucking "someone's out to get me" shit was gnawing on my last fucking nerve. I wish I could just figure this shit out, kill someone, and get it over with. But no. There had to be so many fucking _incidents_ that I couldn't keep track of anything associated with my mother's murder. Aside from Melanie being kidnapped and Freddie getting shot, Shelby going missing was probably another fucking incident, someone's attempt to get revenge on me.

Okay, what the fuck did I do? Honestly? Sure, people were _scared_ of me, but who the fuck wasn't. Someone had to be, if they were pulling all this shit. I swear to God if someone touches Carly to get back at me, I'll murder someone without a second thought.

Yeah, that's right. I'm planning murder in my head. What else am I supposed to think about when I'm pissed off and determined to get out of this? Carly squeezed my hand. Oh right…I'm on a date with Carly.

Way to fail, Puckett.

Being with Carly right now was like bathing in ham. If I was unconscious because I kept forgetting I'm on a fucking date. Because I was trying to be the best fucking girlfriend I could possibly be, to show Carly that I had control and our relationship was _not_ just about sex, and then I fucking forget that I'm on a fucking date.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I mentally smacked myself. Surely I could stop saying fuck…okay, I give up. My brain's on its own rampage, and I'm just letting it destroy all thoughts that fucking matter. I wonder what conversation Carly's having in her head right now. I can probably guess. "Does Sam have feelings for Shelby? Is Sam going to look for Shelby? I can't believe Sam fucked Shelby!" God, the girl seemed to be stuck on that since Shelby came back.

There was nothing, I repeat, nothing going on with Shelby.

I mean, sure, the girl was hot, but Carly was the only one I could even see myself being with in any form anymore. I couldn't imagine fucking Shelby after all this time. Nope, it was all Cupcake. And I assume it will always be Cupcake from now on. Not that I'm complaining. Carly's absolutely perfect and amazing.

I'm turning mushy.

The movie _finally_ fucking ended, and I pretended that I didn't want to teleport out of the theater. We stood up and Carly stops me from dragging her out of there, pulling me close and kissing me. Does the girl not know that she makes me weak, in a good way? I sighed when she pulled away, and we walked out of the theater.

Now to just figure out what the fuck to do about Shelby's disappearance.

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write. That's why it's in 3 somewhat short POVs instead of only 1 or 2. I don't know why, 3 girls screaming in my head is usually a good thing...Get your mind out of the gutter, you pervs. **

**Review? :]**

**I'm still trying to figure out another one-shot to do.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: iCarly would be better off as mine, but it's probably good that it isn't.**

**A/N: Okay, I definitely meant for this chapter to be posted last night, but like a moron, I forgot to save when I closed out of word and lost the entire chapter. So this is as close to the original as I could get it.**

**Ch3r: You can always make a guess in PM. Mel and Freddie is definitely better than Creddie and Seddie. **

Chapter 41

Sam's POV

I was stretched out on the couch, my head in Carly's lap, playing with her left hand while we watched Girly Cow. Freddork and Melanie had been over earlier, and we had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out where Shelby was, searching Seattle. Melanie was starting to think that she had been kidnapped, but how could that happen to the CFC champion, of all people? I'd ask how it could happen to a Puckett, but that would be a stupid question where the princess is concerned.

Yeah, stupid question.

The apartment door opened, and Spencer walked in, crossing the living room silently. I heard the fridge open and looked up at Carly with my brow raised. Why was Spencer home? He was usually only at the apartment overnight. "Hey, do you guys need anything from the store?" he asked.

"No, we're good," Carly replied.

"Oh, you'll never guess who I saw!" I sat up and stared at him, hoping it was Shelby. "Nevel Papper-"

"Yeah, he's been around," I interrupted. Carly looked at me, and I realized that was something else I hadn't told her. "Remember, Shelby said she scared him again?" I reminded her, covering my ass.

She nodded. "So what's so important about him?" She asked her brother.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. He was sitting at the Groovy Smoothie with Officer Carl. They looked like they were talking about something really serious."

Fuck. Did Carl know that Papperman was hacking records for me? All I could think about now was that we were caught and the nub was squealing as we speak. Carly rapped her knuckles on my forehead, and I stared at her. "Is everything okay, Sam?"

I nodded and stood up. "I'll be back, Carls." Kissing her, I rushed out the door and down to the lobby. Lewbert was in his office or elsewhere, which was fine because I didn't want to deal with his bullshit right now. Almost as soon as I stepped outside, my cell phone beeped. Of course it would be him. At the Groovy Smoothie. Fuck.

I walked across the street to the smoothie shop and hesitated outside of the door before finally taking a deep breath and going inside. Nevel and Carl were sitting at a table, which I was nervous as hell about. Until I saw the extra smoothie that Nevel had bought, as usual. Dropping into the seat, I started on the smoothie.

"Hello, Miss Puckett," Carl greeted. I waved slightly. "I was just talking to Mr. Papperman here about Miss Marx." I froze, looking at him. This wasn't about Nevel hacking. Great.

"What about her?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you see, Miss Marx has gone missing. Her cell phone was left in her hotel room, and her manager hasn't heard from her since last night. The last place she was seen before her hotel room was with you and Miss Shay at Bushwell Plaza."

"Shelby's missing?" I questioned, trying to seem as shocked as possible. I could pull it off easily since it wasn't Carly I was talking to.

"Yes. You haven't heard from her?"

I shook my head. "The last time I saw or heard from her was when she said she was going back to the hotel and left last night around seven. I swear I didn't know she disappeared. That explains why she didn't call or come over today."

Carl glanced at Nevel, who shook his head. "The last time I saw her was at the store, and I didn't talk to her," he told him.

"Well, if you see her call me," Carl said, looking at me.

I nodded, and we watched him leave. Relaxing a little, I stared at Papperman and finished my smoothie. "What else did he want?" I whispered.

The nub shrugged. "He asked why I was in this part of town and why we always come here and chat." I raised my brow. "I lied, don't worry. He thinks we're working on a website. Which," he added, "I have one on the side that hasn't been published yet, so it works in our favor."

"Thanks," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "I still owe you more than just this one favor. So do with my cover what you will. Just don't make me drink Wahoo Punch from your shoe again." He shuddered at that, and I laughed. "It really wasn't funny, Puckett."

"It really kind of was."

"So you really haven't seen Shelby since yesterday?" I shook my head. "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"I don't know. This is all just too much of a coincidence to be happening practically at the same time. I'm starting to think that someone's out to get me, and I swear to God if someone touches Carly I'll fucking skin them alive."

Nevel held his hands at shoulder level and shook his head. "Calm down, Puckett. I know you're getting tired of all of this, and I'm telling you the truth when I say I'm trying my hardest to get clues for you. But whoever's behind this is good. It's like they know how to get to you indirectly."

"You know I'm only putting up with you so I can get out of this shit, right?"

He nodded. "I'm well aware of that."

"Good."

I tossed out my cup and headed back to Bushwell Plaza, not paying attention to anything but the thoughts in my head. They were overwhelming with nervousness, relief, and anger, and I couldn't concentrate on just one thought.

Carly and Spencer were talking on the couch when I returned to the Shay Apartment, and the younger Shay tilted her head. "Hey, where'd you go?" she asked. I shrugged and sat down next to her, looking at Spencer. "What's wrong?" Carly questioned.

I stared at her. "Nothing. This shit about Shelby is pissing me off. And not just about her. About Fredward and Melanie getting hurt. About my mom being killed. About being watched by the cops…"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're being…watched?"

I nodded, frowning. I hadn't meant to let that one slip out. "I'm still a suspect. They keep asking me questions every fucking time something happens." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "That's where I went. When Spencer mentioned Carl, I knew he was looking for me to interrogate. So I took the chance of finding him before he could find me. And he asked about Shelby. He wanted to know if I had anything to do with her disappearance."

"But you don't. We're almost always together, and the last time she was heard from was after she left here. And you never left the apartment last night."

I nodded. "We all _know_ I didn't do anything, Carls. It's procedure or something. Since I'm the primary suspect, they have to ask me when everything seems connected." I kissed her. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," I whispered. Turning to Spencer, I smiled. "Are you going to be here tomorrow? You know, we could always have an action movie marathon…"

He patted my shoulder. "Of course, kiddo." I went up to Carly's room and changed my clothes, burying myself under the blanket and pillows. For once, I _wanted_ to be alone without Carly.

**A/N: So Spencer will be back for a while. I couldn't think of what to do with him the past few chapters, so that kinda explains where he's been.**

**My mom won't stop singing the Nickelodeon jingle and keeps trying to distract me during this AN so...ANYWAY**

**Review :]**

**Poll: Shelby. Kidnapped or Safe? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I want iCarly. For my birthday. In 3 months. Okay?**

**A/N: I just realized I haven't posted since Tuesday. Holy crap, I'm so sorry.**

**KirbyPaint: Not quite. I thought about it, but I thought if people were expecting it, things wouldn't be so Wow. And Briggs is more red-head, isn't she? But no, not her. **

**Believe me, the suspense is killing me too. And someone managed to get a huge hint out of me. Not going to say any names...**

**So read on, my friends. Acquaintances? Readers.**

Chapter 42

Carly's POV

I hadn't slept.

As tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. I watched Sam sleep, her body a breathing lump beneath blankets and pillows on the other side of my -sorry, our- bed. I was even paranoid that she wasn't in the bed until I saw the barricade move in sync with her steady breathing. It was almost as though she didn't want to be close to me at all overnight, and I honestly didn't understand why. Usually she was the one _insisting_ we stay up later, what with her convincing fingers and all.

Maybe she was trying to hold back. After all, we'd gone on one single date _after_ we had been physically intimate for almost a month now. I'd say we definitely got that one backwards. I sort of liked this Sam, the one who could resist impulse and chances. But I really hoped she wouldn't be like this for long. Hell, even just sleeping shoulder to shoulder would be fine. But burying herself so I couldn't even find her?

What did you do, Shay?

Time was going by so slowly. Every time I would glance at my clock after what seemed like hours, only five minutes had gone by. Literally. Every single time. Which was often. Ugh, why couldn't I sleep? I guess I knew why, or at least thought I did. This wasn't the first time I had been unable to drift off, and every time I couldn't, it was because I wasn't touching Sam in some way. Either she would hold me or I would hold her. Otherwise I was jittery as hell. I'm really surprised I'm not pacing my room right now.

My phone rang, and I damn near jumped out of my skin. Rolling over, I grabbed my phone and muted it, sighing when I realized Sam didn't wake up. Unknown number. I tiptoed from the room, pushing _Talk_ before I closed my bedroom door. I leaned against the wall in the hall and put the phone to my ear.

"Who is this and why is your number blocked? At three in the morning?" I asked, my voice as quiet as I could manage without whispering.

"Carly…" a hoarse voice strained. I almost didn't even hear that. "Help…"

"Oh my god! Shelby?" What the fuck? "Where are you? What happened?"

I heard the phone being moved away from Shelby, or at least I hoped it was Shelby, and a perkier voice replied. "Shelby can't talk right now," the voice chimed. I was right about her. "But I can. How are you, Carly Shay?"

God, why was that voice so familiar? "What did you do to Shelby?" I demanded. "And who is this? What do you want?"

"Patience is a virtue, Shay. Good things come to those that wait. Well…maybe not in your case." I could hear the smirk in the voice.

"Who the fuck is this?" I repeated, losing my patience.

"You don't remember me?" the voice on the other end asked. "I'm hurt, Shay, I really am. Let's see how Shelby Marx feels about that?" I heard a loud crunch and a scream, and I suddenly became very aware that one of Shelby's bones was just broken in the most horrible way I had ever "witnessed."

"Let her go!" I almost shouted. "Just tell me what you want!"

"Goodbye, Shay," the voice sang, and the line was disconnected. I sat against the wall, staring at the black screen of my phone, and cried. Shelby was getting hurt, for God only knows, and I couldn't even figure out where I'd heard the voice before.

Was this about Sam or was it about me now?

I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting in the hall until my bedroom door opened, and Sam came running out in boxers and a t-shirt. I looked up at her, frowning, and she sat down next to me. Without a word, she wrapped her arm around me, and I buried my face in her shoulder.

After what seemed like forever, Sam spoke. "Did you get any sleep last night?" she whispered. I shook my head, and she kissed my forehead. "Why are you out here?" I shrugged. I couldn't tell her about the phone call. She would only flip out, and I don't think I could take that right now. At least, not until I knew who it was that had Shelby. God, I couldn't even mention Shelby to Sam. She would _definitely_ go ballistic.

I finally managed to push all of those thoughts from my head and drifted off to sleep in Sam's arms.

Sam's POV

Carly pretty much passed out in my arms in the hallway.

I want to say that I slept last night, but I'd really be lying. Actually, it was a half lie. I had been asleep until Carly's fucking cell phone rang. Why anyone would call someone at three in the morning, I'll never know. And why Carly didn't have her cell phone on vibrate is a mystery.

Carly seemed upset, though. She had come out here to talk on the phone so she wouldn't wake me, and she'd ended up sitting out here, biting her lip until it was bleeding, which I'm sure she didn't even notice. I had heard something about "just tell me what you want!" but that was the only thing I could hear. She had said it louder than anything else. But who could she have been talking to?

I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around Carly and carrying her to bed. If I hadn't suggested a movie marathon with Spencer, I would have joined her, but Carly needed sleep, and I don't think I could let her sleep if I was here with her.

Practically throwing random clothes on, I dragged myself downstairs to find Spencer in the kitchen cooking breakfast. There was a stack of action movies on the bar, which I assumed Spencer had gone to the movie store and rented them all this morning. Or last night. I had gone to bed pretty early yesterday.

"Morning, Spence," I greeted, which caused him to jump a few feet in the air. I chuckled and started sifting through the movie cases until I found the one we would watch first.

"You're up awfully early," he muttered, handing me a plate of bacon.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't sleep after Carly's phone went off at three," I told him, rolling my eyes. He nodded in understanding, and I realized he had probably heard it too. I ate the plate of bacon in silence and set it down on the counter next to Spencer when it was empty. He shook his head.

"So where's Carly?" he asked. I pointed upstairs. "She didn't sleep?" I shook my head. "Oh well, she hates action movies anyway," he laughed, grabbing the movie I chose and putting it in the DVD player.

Two movies later, Carly finally came downstairs, curling up between Spencer and me on the couch. And to make it less awkward for Spencer, she leaned with her head on his shoulder while holding my hand. I honestly didn't mind, especially with her legs tangled with mine between us.

"Did you finally get sleep?" I asked, while Spencer put in our fourth movie. Carly nodded, stealing a quick kiss while Spencer's back was turned to us, and I smiled, holding her close until he sat down on the other side of her, and she leaned against him again. "You know, Carls, if you don't like action movies," which I know she doesn't, "you could always be nice and go get me a root beer."

She rolls her eyes at me, giving into my puppy dog eyes, and goes to the fridge. Knowing me all too well, she brought back the container of chopped ham and hands both to me. I handed the container of ham to Spencer, who gasped in shock that I was giving away ham, and grinned, rolling my eyes.

Carly's little phone call from this morning was still bugging me.

This movie was a little out of my taste. There was hardly any gore and it looked like a cheap film from the sixties. No…make that the forties. You know, back when they used chocolate syrup for blood because it was going to be in black and white anyway. Don't get me wrong, I can tolerate movies from back then. Just, usually when Carly wanted to watch them because face it, those movies were usually "romantic," if they could be called that.

I glanced at Carly, who looked like she was going to be sick. Okay, love the girl to death, but come on. It was probably the cheesiest movie ever made. What almost had me laughing was when she covered her mouth and ran into Spencer's bathroom. When I heard retching, I had Spencer pause the movie and went to see if she was okay.

I pulled her hair back, ignoring the twisting of my own stomach as she threw up, and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, Carly?" I asked, once her nausea seemed to be gone. She nodded weakly, and I smiled, grabbing the washcloth from the sink. Wetting and wringing it out, I wiped her mouth, and her eyes met mine. "Seriously?" I grinned. "The cheesiest movie in the history of cheesy movies makes you sick?"

What looked like conflict flickered in her eyes, and I frowned. Just what had gone on during that phone call? Was that what was making my Cupcake sick? "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't like…blood."

Okay, something was up. She had hesitated, which meant she was lying and that meant it was a horrible lie. Believe me, the brunette had to be the worst liar in Seattle, with the exception of maybe Spencer. I'd say Fredward and Melanie too, but they had managed to keep my love for Carly a secret for three months, so I had to give them some credit. I sighed. If she wasn't going to tell me, I wouldn't press on about it.

"Hey, why don't you go back up to bed?" I suggested. "I can stay with you while you rest," I offered.

She shook her head. "No, you stay with Spencer. It was your idea for the movie marathon and it's really the first time he's been here for more than a few hours. I'll probably end up falling asleep again, and I know you think I'm no fun when I sleep." She stuck her tongue out at me and I poked her nose.

"Okay, fine. Feel better," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded and went upstairs after flushing the toilet. I sighed and rejoined Spencer on the couch, gulping down my root beer. "Carly might be sick, so I sent her up to bed," I told him. He nodded.

Points for me being responsible.

**A/N: So Carly got a very interesting phone call. The crunch that Carly heard was, in fact, a bone, so when we see Shelby again, she'll definitely be hurt, but just how bad will it be? Mwaha.**

**The other day was freaking amazing. Keegan Allen is following me on Twitter (from Pretty Little Liars, if you didn't know. He was also in an episode of BTR, uncredited). So is 78 Violet (Aly and AJ Michalka). Plus Nickelodeon replied to TWO of my tweets. Yeah, let me tell you it was a very good day. Now if I can only get Jennette, Nathan, or Miranda following me (or reply/retweet)...**

**Some authors you should go check out if you haven't, roxas82 and ipepsi. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I watch it, but I don't own it.**

**A/N: I spent the past few hours figuring out where to cut this chapter off. Get ready for the ride of your lives. *grins***

**This is also the longest chapter so far, and the next chapter will be as long or longer. **

Chapter 43

Freddie's POV

Carly texted me, saying she needed to talk.

Five minutes later, she was sitting on the fire escape outside of my window, arms crossed. Opening the window, I climbed through and sat next to her. She was pale, like she usually was when she was upset or guilty or sick, and my first thought was that she and Sam were fighting. Well, actually, they did seem to be fighting more usual _since_ they became a couple. When they did, it actually got worse than when Sam traded the shirt, or when they both wanted to quit iCarly. There were times that I thought they'd even break up, but fortunately they didn't. They were meant to be.

I took her hand in both of mine, trying to think of the best advice I could give her. _Just give Sam time, everything will be back to normal soon. And if it isn't just beat her with some ham and forgive her for whatever she did. Or she'll forgive you for whatever you did. Do you ever do anything wrong, Carly? _The speech sounded good enough in my head, and I opened my mouth to speak.

As if she read my mind, she put her finger to my lips to shush me and shook her head. That meant there was a story to tell and I didn't know what it was. Because I was totally wrong, and this wasn't about a fight between Carly and Sam. She looked out at the city, as if organizing her thoughts, before she finally took a deep breath and said, "Shelby was kidnapped."

I could only stare at her in shock.

"I got a call at three this morning, and it was Shelby and she didn't sound good. And there was another person there, a girl, who kept _taunting _me, like she was getting some thrill out of hurting someone I actually care about. And there was a crunch…and….Shelby's hurt, Freddie. I don't know where she is. The voice was so familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it before. I usually block those things out unless there's a face or they're important to me. And…I couldn't figure out who it was. I can't tell Sam, and it's making me fucking sick, Freddie!"

Her hand had curled into a fist in both of mine, and I tugged at her fingers, pulling her hand open again. "Carly, listen, they're just trying to get to you. Whoever it is, it sounds like they're trying to get you to crack." I cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so her eyes would meet mine. "Look at me, Carly Shay." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Don't let them win. Don't ever let them win."

She collapsed against me, sobbing. I hadn't seen her this scared since she and Sam almost fell off of that platform. She wasn't even this scared when I got hit by a taco truck and saved her life. I held her close, trying to comfort her, but it seemed like she only cried harder. I heard footsteps in my room behind us and glanced over my shoulder. "Is everything okay?" Melanie asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Shelby _was_ kidnapped. Carly got a call from her and whoever has her this morning."

Melanie covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Does Sam know?" I shook my head. "Well, someone needs to tell her!"

I stared at her for a moment. "Melanie, you know what Sam will do if she knew. We can't lose her too." Of course, Sam _could_ take care of herself if she had to. But this was a psychopath we were dealing with. It was a hell of a lot worse than the Nora thing, and even then Sam hadn't been able to get away from _that_ psycho.

I sat up straight. Nora. There were plenty of reasons she would want to do everything that's happened so far. I mean, we'd tried to get out of the "recording box" and tricked her into letting us send a video email to Gibby to come and rescue us. That actually turned out really well. She was freakishly obsessed with us.

Freakishly obsessed also brought Mandy into the picture. I'm sure now that she was grown up just a bit that she would try and kill us for being assholes to her. She was definitely up on my list of freaks, her and that duck mask she always wore. Just thinking about it made me want to scream. But at least she would take all of us down, instead of just Carly.

And speaking of taking down Carly, there was that Valerie girl that I "dated" for like two weeks, if that. I remember when she had tried to steal me as the tech producer and Sam as co-host so that there wouldn't be anymore iCarly, just the Valerie Show. Which was a dumb name for a show because it sounded like something adults who didn't work watched while their kids were in school. When she tried to get me to convince Sam to ditch iCarly, I realized that they had been telling me the truth, and I dumped her just like that. No one would ever come between Carly and Sam and me again.

And speaking of someone who wanted to steal me, enter Shannon. I barely remembered her, simply because she didn't have a huge impact on my friendship with Sam and Carly or either of them. This one affected Gibby more because he had a crush on her and she had a crush on me. But she was still weird, always staring at me like I'm sure I used to stare at Carly. Those looks were weird. No wonder Carly always said no.

The only reason for Gibby wanting to get back at one of us would be because Sam tortures him like she tortured me.

Who tortured Sam? That evil skunk bag who went by the name of Missy. That was one of the darkest points of Sam and Carly's friendship, and I hoped we never went through that ever again. Carly vowed she would believe Sam after that, considering just how much Missy had tried to get rid of Sam. She had _poisoned_ her. That was the biggest thing, and Carly and I hadn't even believed it. Actually, it had been so bad that Sam had come to _me_ for help. That never happened. Well, until it was about her feelings for Carly, then she confided in me. And I've felt like an ass ever since Missy was around.

Last but not least there was Nevel. The nub had been out to get us ever since Carly refused to kiss him. He had hacked iCarly and then tricked Mandy into giving him the website. The nub had caused so much trouble and he couldn't be trusted. That went on for about four years, until he asked for our help after he screwed up his own life royally in a grocery store. I don't think we should have ever helped him, but Carly can't say no to helping people and Sam did get a little torture in there, so he was good for now. Besides, he hadn't really tried anything lately, which was a little suspicious.

Reading back the list in my head, I realized all six suspects, six because Gibby wouldn't do it, were brunette. So it could be any one of them. And from what I've heard, Nevel's been in town lately. I would confront him myself and find out why he was here, when there was no reason he should be.

Carly squeezed my hand, reminding me that we were still on the fire escape. She was looking at me with the same expression she gave Sam when she feared the blonde would do something, and I forced a smile. "Freddie, please don't do anything," she pleaded. "Whatever you're thinking, please don't do it."

I nodded. "I promise I won't, Carly." My cell phone beeped, and I glanced at the screen. Sam had texted, wanting to know where the brunette sitting next to me was. "Sam doesn't know you're here, does she?" I asked quietly. Carly shook her head, and I replied that her girlfriend was with me. My best friend stared at me, eyes wide, and I shook my head. "I won't tell her anything, Carly. I had to tell her you were here, otherwise she'd end up terrorizing Seattle until she found you. You know that."

I wiped her eyes, and Melanie helped her to my bathroom so she could wash her face and compose herself. Sam met me on the fire escape, raising her brow when she saw me alone. I pointed inside the window, and she climbed in, immediately pulling Carly into a hug. "Why didn't you stay in the apartment, Carls? You just puked your guts up and then you come over here? What's wrong with you?" Sam questioned her.

Carly looked at her. "I'm not sick! I just didn't like that movie! So quit acting like you're my mother because you're not!" Carly shouted, climbing back out onto the fire escape and disappearing. I sighed and looked at the twins, who were frozen where they stood. Melanie looked close to tears, and Sam's fists were clenched. I held a pillow in front of me and nodded, preparing for Sam's fist to pummel the pillow. For some reason, I never seemed to hold it right because I still got hit. Carly was way out of line.

I tossed the pillow back on the bed, ignoring the pain in my stomach, and hugged Sam. "What are you doing, Fredward?" she hissed. I didn't answer, just tightened my arms around her waist. "Frednub, let go of me," she warned.

"No, because we all know that if you go back to the Shay apartment you're going to say something you'll regret, and you'll both get hurt." I looked over her shoulder at Melanie, who nodded in understanding. I loved Melanie, but this was important to keep everyone from killing each other.

Sam finally stopped struggling, but I didn't let her go. She was crying into my shoulder, emptying her soul, just like at the hospital, every little thing that was on her mind. And I stiffened when she mentioned that she knew about the phone call and that Carly had been upset. "What was it about?" Melanie asked.

I shot her a look. "I don't know. I heard her ask what the other person wanted, but that was it," Sam replied. "She's been weird all fucking day."

"Do you want to go and talk to her about it?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Will you guys…will you be there too? I don't want to freak out, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like what she says."

Melanie and I both nodded and used the front door to get to the Shay apartment.

Carly's POV

I had hurt Sam. I knew it the second the words were out of my mouth, and Melanie was just as upset. I had no right to say what I did, not when they had lost their mother the way they did. Sam had every right to leave me. Falling back on my bed, I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

My cell phone rang, and I sighed, ignoring the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"Well, well, Carly Shay. You're getting faster with the answering," the voice taunted.

I sat up straight on the edge of my bed. "What do you want from me?" I demanded. "Where's Shelby? What have you done with her?"

"Relax, Shay, your friend is still _alive_. By the way, how is that girlfriend of yours? _Samantha Puckett_? That's her name, right? I forget after all these years. Oh wait, now I remember! She's the one who managed to get in the way. That will certainly change soon." The voice was filled with venom. "How's her twin, _Melanie_? A few hits with a pipe should have been enough for her to forget me."

"How do you know all of this?" I snapped.

The voice was laughing. "Shay, you really do crack me up. Take this from someone who knows the truth. The Puckett twins aren't as innocent as you think."

The phone cut off, and I threw it across the room. Damn it, none of this was any better. What was Melanie hiding? As if on cue, the twins and Freddie entered the room. I stared at Sam, and then at Melanie, not bothering to move onto Freddie. "Look, Sam, Melanie, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to say it like that, or at all."

"It's fine, Carly," Sam replied. "We all say things we don't mean when we're pissed off." I nodded, and she crossed the room to hug me. I stopped her, and she looked at me with confusion written on her face. "What's wrong? We always make-up."

I shook my head. "Just…just give me a minute, Sam." I turned to Melanie. "I need to talk to you in private." She raised her brow, and I noticed Sam and Freddie were already leaving the room. Once my bedroom door was closed, I crossed my arms. "What did you do, Melanie?" I asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She was acting innocent. I frowned, and she saw my phone on the floor behind me. "You got another call," she sighed.

"They said the Puckett twins aren't innocent." I sat down on the edge of my bed. "What did you do?" I repeated.

"Before you jump to conclusions, I did what I had to." I nodded, and she took a deep breath. "There's a reason I haven't been around and why Sam always stayed here. Our mother wasn't exactly Mom of the Year. She drank a lot, abused Sam and me when I was here, and once upon a time she used to lock us in our room and disappear for days, leaving us no food."

"Sam never told me about any of that," I said quietly.

Melanie laughed weakly. "Yeah, like she would. Sam doesn't talk about weakness." She frowned. "The morning I came back, Mom was drunk out of her mind. She tried to kill me with a broken bottle. I grabbed the closest thing, which turned out to be Sam's knife, and tried to fend her off. She tripped, and the knife…I dragged her to her room and put her in the bed and when I heard the front door, I panicked and swung the baseball bat." She sighed. "You know the rest."

"So why haven't you said anything? Sam was almost arrested for it."

Melanie hung her head. "Even if Sam knew the truth, she would have taken the blame." I nodded. Sam may act like she hates Melanie, but the truth was she'd always cover for her.

"So are you going to tell her?" I questioned.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? And before any of you express your possible confusion, Melanie is innocent because she acted in self-defense. Her mom trying to kill her is a bigger plan mastered by _. Bear with me, alright?**

**What are your views? Review :]**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Like a Death Star, I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay, I promised you a long chapter, but I think 16 hours straight of working on this chapter is enough. I'm sorry if it sucks. Because it might.**

Chapter 44

Spencer's POV

The movie marathon had gone surprisingly well without too many interruptions. Carly had gotten sick, but aside from that, it was fun and completely free of awkwardness. I have to admit, Sam and Carly are getting better about their displays of affection, at least around me. And I was thankful for that. But Sam had told me she was going upstairs to check on Carly, so I had paused the movie and waited almost impatiently for her to come back because the movie we were watching was one of the few I hadn't seen and she had decided a very "edge-of-seat" part to go and check on her girlfriend.

I drummed my fingers on the arm of the couch and sighed. Surely Sam wasn't making me wait while they made out or something because I was just getting used to them being together. I know I can be slow sometimes, but them being together was as slow as I was probably ever going to get. Maybe it was because they've been practically inseparable for so many years that it's weird to see them kissing and touching and whatnot.

Just like how they "told" me in the first place.

I shook my head, and almost pushed _play_ on the remote, until I heard voices upstairs. Sam and Freddie came down the stairs, and I raised my brow. When did Freddie get here? I looked at Sam again, to make sure it was her and not Melanie, and judging by the fact that she was wearing the same clothes that she had gone upstairs in, it was Sam. "So uh…Freddie, why are you here?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked at Sam. "Moral support?" he answered. The blonde nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the couch from me. "Melanie's up with Carly," he added, dropping into the armchair. I looked at Sam, and she stared at the TV, crossing her arms.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I guess you could say that," she replied. "I think we made up, though."

I honestly wasn't surprised. Sam and Carly had been arguing a lot about random things lately, and to a completely oblivious person who didn't know them, it was like they were on the verge of breaking up. For those who knew them and everything between them, they would argue and make-up in the blink of an eye. I don't think they were ever going to break up, and if they did it wouldn't be for long.

Carly and the other Puckett twin entered the room and fit with their respective halves. My sister looked worried, and Melanie…she just seemed downright terrified. What was going on with them? Sam seemed to notice too because she pulled Carly close, giving me an apologetic glance before kissing Carly and whispering to her. Freddie had done the same with Melanie, and I was left as the fifth wheel in the room.

I sighed and went to my bedroom, closing my door behind me. The four of them could work out their problems, and as long as no one got hurt, I'd leave them alone. Funny I should say that, considering now Sam is yelling. I rushed back to the living room just as Freddie was being thrown in my direction. "What the fuck is going on out here?" I shouted.

"She killed our mother!" Sam screamed, pointing a shaky and accusing finger at her twin. Carly had her arm in both hands, trying distance the twins, but Sam would have none of it. She was rooted to her spot five feet away from Melanie. "How could you?" she cried.

I know Sam hated her mother for several reasons, but this _was_ their mother that had been killed, supposedly by Melanie. I had to rethink that over and over. Melanie was as innocent as Freddie's mother was crazy. There was no way she'd do something so horrible. Was it even possible for her to hurt someone? I rolled my eyes. She had hit Sam with a baseball bat that one time…the day their mother had been killed. Oh my god, Melanie _did_ do it.

I don't know how, but Carly managed to force Sam onto the couch. Sam was struggling, arms and legs flailing, but Carly was pretty strong herself. I wonder when that started happening… "Sam, so help me if you don't stop!" Carly threatened. Wait, what happened to my innocent little sister? Well, no _innocent_ considering she was…I'm just going to shut up now.

Freddie looked at me, silently pleading for me to do something. What could I do with three screaming girls? "Guys, stop!" I bellowed. Two sets of eyes burned holes into me, which gave Sam a chance to escape from Carly. She grabbed her twin's collar and slammed her against the front door, but didn't hit her or do anything to leave a mark. Melanie and Carly were the same with Sam, she couldn't physically hurt either.

"Why?" she snarled.

Carly moved to get her girlfriend away from Melanie, but Freddie stopped her. He knew nothing would happen. If she had done that to Freddie, then we could be worried. "It was an accident, Sam!" Melanie defended. "I was just trying to fend her off! She tripped!"

"Why did you even have my knife? You're a fucking Puckett! She was drunk! You could have just knocked her over and run! Do you fucking realize that I could have gone to fucking _prison_ because of you?" Sam snapped, slamming Melanie against the door.

Melanie grabbed Sam's wrists, wrestling her to the ground, and all eyes were wide except for Melanie's when she pinned the more violent of the two to the ground. "How's this for a fucking Puckett?" she growled. "You _know_ I couldn't just do that."

Sam glared up at her sister. "And you couldn't do _this_ to her?"

I knew where this was going now.

Sam was challenging Melanie. She was putting Melanie in positions to make her think and act like a Puckett, things that Melanie should have been doing when she accidentally killed their mom.

I glanced over at Carly, who was standing behind Freddie, both of them silently watching, but neither of them looked surprised. Then again, they were dating a twin each. Five minutes passed before anyone moved. And when they did, it was Sam and Melanie collapsing into each other in a wave of sobs and swearing. The Puckett twins were strange sometimes.

There was no other way.

Sam's POV

Melanie was _not _fragile.

I knew this, and that's why we were on the living room floor of the Shay apartment, Melanie pinning me down, and after our little fight, we were crying and cussing at each other and thinking all of the same things…

Okay, maybe not all of the same things.

I don't know how long we had been laying there before Freddie finally helped Melanie off of me and Carly grabbed my hand, pulling me to my fight. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, head still reeling. Arms wound their way around my waist, and I sighed as Carly leaned against me, my perfect fit no matter how much we fought. I held her close, my brain overwhelmed with thoughts of what I wanted to do to her right now, despite Melanie's sudden snort of disapproval toward me that I chuckled at and earned a slap from my Cupcake.

"Stop it," she mumbled, and I cupped her cheek, tilting her head back. I kissed her deeper than ever, wanting everything to be okay between us, like it was _before_ we found out our feelings were reciprocated. Back when every little touch could be overlooked, when we fought maybe three times a year. And as I was thinking this, I was also thinking about how happy we were _not_ knowing how the other felt. Back when I could torture Frednub and hang out with Carly without wanting to touch her like I do.

And over Carly's shoulder I realized Melanie was giving me the worst possible look. The "are you being stupid?" look. The look that was making me regret my thoughts as soon as I realized what I was thinking. Damn this twin telepathy. If it didn't exist, then Melanie wouldn't have heard it, and I wouldn't be feeling guilty. But she knew it, and I knew it.

Carly and I were better not together.

Melanie shook her head and broke free of Freddie. We were doing this. We were going to have another fucking fight, and with both Freddork and _Carly_ present. She pulled Carly away from me, giving her an apologetic smile, and poked me hard in the chest. "Take it back, Sam!" she yelled.

"It's the fucking truth, Melanie! You know it. Fredward knows it. Even Carly knows it." The tears were threatening. Not again. I thought I was over this crying bullshit.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "So after all this time, you're just going to give up? You're just going to throw it all away? For what, Sam? Because I know damn well the second you say those words, you're going to regret them. It's all this drama, and until we get through it, we're all going to have some problems. So before you go and selfishly ruin everything, just stop. She's not Shelby, she's Carly. As in the one you _love_."

I had been watching Carly's face for Melanie's speech, and what I saw made me want to crawl under a rock. But before I could speak, she darted upstairs and as far away from me as she was allowed. I glared at my sister. "You just had to fucking go and do this shit in front of her, didn't you? God, I can't believe you, Mel. I didn't even mean to think it. It's just been bad between us, and that's a possibility of what was wrong with us. But you just have to go and open your mouth, probably ruining whatever _good_ I did have with Carly. Are you fucking happy?"

My phone beeped, and I left the apartment, pissed off at the world, but knowing exactly who texted me. Nevel was at the Groovy Smoothie, waiting for me. I told him the entire story about Melanie and Carly, and he just stared at me with sympathy. I didn't need his fucking pity.

"Well, good news," he said finally. "I know where Shelby is."

I stared at him in shock. "Where is she?"

**A/N: So I did a longer Spencer POV, even though it was more focused on Melanie and Sam fighting. And Sam and Carly are not going to break up, I assure you. **

**Dear people whose names I'm not going to say, considering you sent me PMs talking about my Freddie/Seddie comments in my ANs from the first few chapters, I'm guessing you just started reading this story. So I'm going to address you and everyone else all at the same time. In no form was I bashing Seddie. Yes, I'm a loyal Cam shipper and I really only favor Cam, but I do have a tolerance for Seddie. Hell, I _read _Seddie fanfics every single day. And I post positive comments on them. Because they're good. As for Freddie, I love Freddie, I just happen to love Sam and Carly a LOT more. So before you start cussing me out just because I make JOKES about something, erase what you were going to say and just don't say it at all. **

**I'm not going to hate you or trashtalk you just because you don't agree with my ship or I don't agree with yours. Which brings me to the question, if you're so against Cam, why the hell are you reading it? **

**Now that that's over.**

**I want to thank you guys for holding on and bearing with me for 44 chapters. I think I'm going to 3-5 more, depending. Review with your thoughts. Much love.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly.**

**A/N: I just won a bet that iOMG would come on today because iSaved Your Life was on a little while ago. Nick's pretty predictable about that, aren't they...**

**So anyhow, this story is coming to a close soon. I'm sorry I've been delaying the final few chapters, but I've been trying to figure out how to end it perfectly. You get this one and then one more. So enjoy.**

Chapter 45

Sam's POV

Nevel had better be right about this.

In our last chat, he'd said he knew where Shelby was. He had given me an address, and I'd taken the bus. Well, until I was kicked off and almost arrested for punching a hobo that was trying to make a move on me. I looked around, realizing I was in a really wealthy neighborhood and glanced at the street sign. Why the fuck would a rich person need to kidnap a celebrity fighter? The sick kind, apparently.

I searched address numbers until I reached my destination. The house was a Tudor-Revival-style house, painted a decent blue color. It had to be custom-built, which made me wonder just what kind of money did these people have? Standing out here gawking at the house wasn't helping anyone, so I composed myself and strolled up the drive-way, keeping one thing on my mind.

Save Shelby Marx.

Carly's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking about Sam. She was everything I had ever wanted in life and more, and she wasn't even thinking the same of me. Was she? I mean, Melanie called her out on her thoughts, which sounded like Sam was contemplating breaking up with me. That couldn't be right, could it? After everything we had been through together, she was just willing to throw it all away?

My bedroom door opened, and I glanced up at the intruder, hoping it was Sam. Melanie sat down on the bed next to me and sighed. "Look, Carly, I'm sorry for what was said downstairs. I misinterpreted what Sam was thinking, and it just came out wrong. Sam loves you more than anything, and I know she'd never trade that, not even for a lifetime supply of ham. I'm sorry if you're upset by what I said down there to Sam, but I need you to know it was a misunderstanding," she explained, hands folded in her lap.

I stared at her and gave her a weak smile. "It's good to know that you can pin Sam down," I chuckled. She beamed and hugged me. This time I didn't kiss her, remembering last time I'd thought she was Sam. I grabbed my cell phone, waiting for Melanie to leave my room, and speed dialed Sam.

"Carls, I'm sorry for everything," she answered before I could even say anything. "I love you too much to ever let you go. You're my everything."

"Okay, Sam. You can cut it out with the corniness," I laughed.

"So you're still mad at me?" She sounded upset.

"No, no, Sam. I love you too. Will you come back here so we can make-up?" I suggested, knowing she was aware what I was really asking. She sighed, and I frowned. "What's up? Where are you anyway?"

"Look, Cupcake, as much as I would love to come back and do things to you, I'm in the middle of dealing with something. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?" she added.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Carly Shay," she said.

Sam's POV

At least Carly had called me before I had made it to the front door of the house. I loved the girl to death, but chances were someone was going to get hurt in this, and if Nevel was right, it could be me. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Five minutes passed before the wooden door finally opened, revealing none other than the she-demon herself.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, innocent venom dripping in her words. I remembered that stupid little innocent act she had put on years ago, and her tone made me want to punch her in the face.

"Stop with the act, bitch. I know you remember me."

The corners of her mouth twitched with amusement, and I thought of ways I could wipe that smirk off of her face. She crossed her arms. "Oh please, Sam, like I'd ever forget the little brat who always got in the way of my friendship with Carly," she said in a bored tone. She was starting to piss me off. "So why have you come here?"

"I'm here to kick your ass, is that a problem?" I threatened, smirking. "Carly's not your friend anymore, and I'm sure she wouldn't stop me if I were to give you what you deserve." I crossed my arms. "Where's Shelby?"

"Shelby? As in Shelby Marx?" I rolled my eyes at her. She walked away from the door, but I stood outside. There was no way I was going to fall into her trap. Everyone knows that as soon as I walk into the house, I'm going to get hit from behind and wake up tied with my mouth duct taped. Do I really have "stupid" written on my forehead? Missy glanced over her shoulder at me. "Seriously, Puckett? You really think I'm going to pull that?" She shook her head, saying something about "unoriginal" and "predictable" and I leaned against the doorframe. She held up her hands. "Okay, believe what you want. Would you like a drink? Food?"

I laughed. "Yeah, like you think I forgot about the Persian chocolates you poisoned me with? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to accept anything from you?"

"You did then," she pointed out. I shrugged, not moving from my spot at the door. Missy disappeared into another room and came back dragging a brunette girl behind her. I fought myself from running to Shelby and seeing if she was okay, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. Missy seemed to notice because she grinned smugly. "Don't worry, she's still alive, Puckett. But you might not be for long."

I raised my brow a split second before I felt searing pain my right shoulder blade. Cringing from the pain, I sank to my knees, staring at Missy in confusion. The last thing I remembered was a sharp blow to my head from behind.

Carly's POV

Three hours had passed, and Sam still wasn't back from whatever she was doing. Where could she be? I texted Melanie and Freddie, but they hadn't heard from her either. Was she avoiding us? Or was she doing something illegal and wanted us to be innocent in this? Yeah, I'm sure that was it. The less we knew the better off we would be.

Wait, weren't the cops watching Sam?

Oh my god, she was arrested. I looked for Officer Carl's personal number and dialed from my cell phone, hoping he would tell me that Sam was safe, that she wasn't in handcuffs in the back of a police car, but I knew that would be too much to ask for. The phone rang and rang, and I almost hung up when a voice finally answered the phone. "Carl," a man answered.

"Hello, Officer, it's Carly Shay. I was just wondering if you've seen Samantha Puckett today…has she been arrested?"

"Uh…no, she hasn't been. I saw her this morning talking to Nevel Papperman, but we lost track of her. I think she knew she was being watched," he explained.

Wait, she was talking to _Nevel_? I could understand if she was trying to kill him, but actually talking to him? That was unbelievable. Officer Carl had to have misinterpreted it. I hung up the phone without another word and paced my bedroom. Suddenly things made sense. Sam disappearing momentarily, the "wrong number" texts, her jumpiness when Spencer mentioned Nevel the other day.

She's been talking to him for a while.

Sam's POV

Pain. All I could feel was pain.

I was aware that my hands were tied behind my back, and I was sitting against the wall in what I assumed was the basement. Shelby was sitting across the room facing me, also tied up, and I squinted to see how bad her damage was. In the dimness of the lighting, I noticed that her face was badly bruised and dark with dried blood. Scanning her body, I noticed the left leg of her jeans below her bent knee was darker than the rest. Blood. What the fuck did they do to her?

I shifted, rubbing my arms together slowly, loosening the knot around my wrists. Whoever tied the rope was obviously lacking skills in this department. I sighed when the rope dropped into my hands and looked around. I tried to stretch my arms and winced when pain shot through my right shoulder. Fuck, I forgot about that. When I heard footsteps on the stairs, I hid my hands behind my back, knowing that I had to be quick when attacking. I planned in my head, thumbing through scenarios to find one that would be the less painful for me.

Missy appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Shelby before coming over to me. "How does it feel to know that you were being betrayed?" she asked. Wait, betrayed? Who the fuck betrayed me? I shrugged, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. Fuck, I couldn't let her know how much it hurt. Unfortunately, she noticed and reached around my injured shoulder, pressing the most painful spot. I groaned, willing myself not to fucking scream. "That wasn't my plan, but it will do." She smirked.

Fuck her.

I watched as she stood up and bounced back upstairs. What did they even do to my shoulder? I reached around with my left hand and felt a hole covered with hot liquid. Bringing my hand back in view I realized it was covered in blood. I'd been fucking stabbed. Someone had fucking stabbed me from behind and hit me in the head with something. I was surprised I didn't have brain damage from getting hit in the head so much.

At least I could throw a stronger punch with my left arm.

I sighed and looked over at Shelby. "Shelby!" I whispered loudly. The girl sat up slightly and looked over at me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sam? Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Missy's out to get me." I realized how familiar that statement was, since I had said it back when Missy had come back to take Carly away from me. I don't care what Carly said, Missy was a jealous bitch who wanted to fuck Carly. Was I really the only person who saw that?

"She broke my leg," Shelby muttered loud enough for me to hear. "She was on the phone with Carly and…"

"Wait, she talked to Carly?" Shelby nodded. Missy must have been the person on the other end of the line when Carly got that call at three in the morning. Why didn't she fucking tell me? "How did you end up here anyway?"

"She came to my hotel room and asked for my autograph. I told her I didn't do autographs and she hit me. Sam, how does she know about us?" she asked, concern in her voice. I wanted to know that too. How the fuck did she even know about what Shelby and I did? Carly hasn't talked to her in forever and even so she only found out recently.

"I don't know, Shelby, I really don't."

We needed to get out of here. I crawled over to her, prepared to kick Missy's ass when she came back downstairs, and untied her hands. Pulling up her pants leg to check her broken leg, I noticed her shin bone was sticking through broken skin, covered in blood and still bleeding. I wrapped the rope around her leg just below her knee and looked around for something flat and steady to strap around her leg to set the bone. Once I found a piece of plywood and duct tape, I straightened her leg and got to work.

"How did you know…"

"I just know," I told her, looking away. I didn't want to tell her that my mother beat Melanie and me for years and one time she had actually broken my twin's arm. I did what I thought I should do. "We need to get out of here," I whispered.

"How are we going to do that? Your shoulder is injured, and I can barely walk," she pointed out.

I smirked. "I have a stronger left hook." I looked at her. "Promise to stay put until I come back?" She nodded, and I kissed her forehead. It was the least I could if I wasn't going to make it. Shelby seemed to realize that there was a possibility that I wasn't going to come back and grabbed my shirt collar, yanking me to her, and kissed me hard. When she finally let me go, I looked at her. "Uh…"

"For Carly," she muttered.

"I'll come back for you, Shelby. I promise."

Carly's POV

"Well, well, Carly Shay."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Nevel. I'm not calling you to make small talk. I know Sam's been talking to you, and I want to know what she's been up to," I stated. "What has she been talking to you about and where is she now?"

"My, aren't you a trusting girlfriend?" Nevel Papperman teased.

"How do you…that's not important."

"Sam told me, and even so she didn't have to. As for what Sam's been doing, that's for you two to discuss. But what I can tell you is that she's looking for Shelby. I found out where she was and sent her there."

"You _sent_ her there and not a cop?" I shouted. "Are you out of your mind, Nevel?"

"I don't like to be shouted at, Carly Shay. If you want to go and find her, I'll text you the address." He hung up and a minute later I was texted the address. Hopefully Sam was okay.

**A/N: One more (maybe two, depending on how it goes), peoples! If you want to get the feel for the next chapter, listen to "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies. **

**Motionoftheocean369: Sounds like a one-shot I could do. I'm pretty sadistic like that.**

**So how'd you like this chapter? If you have any requests, suggestions, incredible impatience, love, hatred, anger issues, predictions (though I'm not sure why at this point)...Just review and let me know what you think. :]**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Nope, just no.**

**A/N: Okay guys. Final chapter. I hope it's good. **

Chapter 46

Sam's POV

I crept up the stairs, pushing the door open slightly. On the couch sat Missy and someone else, but I couldn't see through Missy. I watched as they just sat there watching TV and noticed my cell phone on the table behind the couch. I wondered if Carly or Melanie or anyone had tried to text or call me, and if Missy had answered. God, I fucking hated her. She stood up to go to the kitchen, and my fists tightened when I saw who she'd been sitting with. Now I knew what she meant about someone betraying me.

Ignoring all of the hurtful thoughts in my head, I dove behind the couch before anyone noticed. Luckily neither of them had. Reaching onto the table, I grabbed my cell phone and silenced it. Melanie had texted, asking where I was. I couldn't tell her. Not when there was a chance that I wasn't even going to make it. I was one against two, and I was hurt. I'll admit, I was terrified right now. I know, I know, Samantha Puckett isn't afraid of anything. I'm supposed to be a badass.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and poked my head up high enough to see over the table. Nevel was still alone. Taking a deep breath, I jumped up and caught him in a headlock, tackling him to the floor. Pinning him down, I punched him hard in the mouth. "What the fuck?" I shouted, punching him harder with each word. He struggled to shove me off, but it wasn't happening. I had him down.

"Stop!" he screamed. I didn't. I beat the fuck out of him, even standing up and kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and ribs. The bastard had betrayed me. He probably even tipped off the cops that I was asking him to hack their system. Did he even fucking do it? He probably told me shit he already fucking knew. He was probably even the one to fucking kidnap Melanie. "Missy, help me!"

I looked across the room at the kitchen doorway, where the brunette she-demon stood, revolver aimed at me. Wait, a revolver? It was definitely a five-chamber, and from what I could see it was a .357 caliber. Smith and Wesson, military issue, model six forty-nine. She either stole it from her father or it was a gift. Carly's dad had given her and Spencer one for Christmas last year, and Spencer had taken us to shoot it just once to teach us how to use it if we needed to. Which probably wasn't a good idea, considering the poor guy can't do anything without setting a fire.

I looked down at Nevel, then back at Missy. "You can't fight with your fists?" I asked. "You have to bring a gun into this?"

"Shut up," Missy said.

"Like I'm afraid of you shooting me." Truth was, I was terrified, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I was almost certain that I wasn't going to make it out of here alive now. Nevel was whimpering at my feet, curled into a ball. Before I could blink, Missy lowered her arm and pulled the trigger. I couldn't look down after that, and I didn't need to. Nevel Papperman was dead. "Okay, so now we both know you'll pull the trigger. What's Carly going to think if you kill her girlfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't care about Carly. This was all for revenge."

"Oh please, Missy. You wanted to fuck her then and you still do now," I snapped, my eyes locked with hers.

"Shut up, Puckett."

I shrugged and winced when pain burst in my shoulder. "So explain all of this to me," I suggested. I was going to make this a "tell me your evil plan so I can defeat you" situation. "Like, I get why you'd want to get back at me, but why go through so much to not only make _my_ life a living hell, but everyone else's?"

"Have you ever played chess, Puckett?" she asked. Now I understood. I nodded, and she smirked. "Delinquents do play strategic games, huh. So you know the rest." I shrugged. The point was, in order to get the king, you have to take down pawns around the king. And we were closing on checkmate.

Why the fuck didn't I realize that earlier?

"I underestimated you, Missy. You really do know how to play the game." I smirked, stepping over Nevel's corpse. "Only thing you should know? Mama plays to win." Before she could comprehend my statement, I had dived at her, tackling her legs, the surprise attack causing her to pull the trigger. I barely felt the eruption of pain in my right side as Missy fell onto me, and I punched her face to the ground. Slamming her wrist against the coffee table, I ignored the gun as it slid away from us, and continued to punch Missy until she wasn't moving. Good, I hoped I fucking killed her. Arms grabbed mine, and I was pulled from the body, screaming in pain as I was twisted away from her.

"Sam!" a voice shouted, but my vision was red. I was beyond pissed, beyond furious, beyond murderous. I had intended to kill Missy the second I had her on the floor. I was even fighting with whoever was holding my wrists. "Sam!" the voice yelled again. Lips smashed against mine forced me out of my homicidal rage, and I stopped struggling against the hands around my wrists. They were two different people. The lips belonged to Carly, I knew that as soon as they touched mine, but the hands…they belonged to a boy. And that boy was none other than Fredward Benson. He had willingly touched me while I was trying to kill that bitch that ruined everyone's lives. I sighed when the hands were replaced by my Cupcake's and kissed her harder.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, I thought something had happened to you. I love you," she muttered against my lips, hers fingers threading through mine. "I love you so much, Sam, I really love you…."

"Carls, I'm okay. I love you too, so much," I murmured, squeezing her hands.

"Sam, you're hurt!" Melanie had to be the one to ruin the moment. Carly pulled away from me, just like that, and examined me. The only thing she could see from the front was the hole in my side, where it was bleeding profusely through my shirt. Freddie was on the phone with 911, and I remembered Shelby was here too.

Breaking free from them, I rushed down to the basement, where Shelby had managed to sit up against the wall. She looked at me, a faint smile on her face, and her eyes widened when she saw my bloody wound. I have to admit, it hurt like hell, but I was ignoring it for everyone's sake. I shook my head and crouched down next to her. "I told you I'd come back for you, Shelby." I cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead before falling back on my butt. I was so lightheaded and dizzy.

"Sam!" I heard someone scream before everything went dark.

_**One year ago…**_

"_Hey, Shelby, are we up for a movie tonight?" Carly asked, sitting down between Shelby and me. Shelby's toes stopped halfway up my shin as she looked at Carly with a confused expression on her face. "There's a new movie that came out. I thought maybe we could all go and see it…"_

"_If it's a chick flick, you know I really don't want to go," I whined. Carly looked at me pointedly. I scoffed. "Ugh, fine." I looked at Shelby. "If I'm going to suffer through it, so are you," I told her. There was no choice in the matter, and no matter how much I didn't want to see the movie, I always did was Carly wanted to do. Let's face it, I'm in love with her. She's every ounce of loveable teenage girl possible, and one day, I swear to God and all things pork that I will make this girl mine._

_Shelby's toes continued their quest up my leg, and she smirked. "Yeah, I guess I'm in then," she said, more to Carly than to me. We both knew that Carly's presence was going to keep us from doing anything, and Shelby was driving me nuts right now, in the middle of Groovy Smoothie. Fuck, it was fun though. _

_We walked back to Bushwell Plaza, talking about anything and everything we could fit in a five minute time frame, and when we reached Carly's apartment, Carly went to the bathroom as usual. Normally, this would be the part where Shelby and I start making out or whatever until our brunette friend came back, but I had to stop this. "Shelby…listen. Being with you, it's been fun. But it doesn't mean anything to me. Nothing serious anyway. I want to be just friends, you know, without the benefits."_

_She left, after crying and begging, before Carly returned, and I watched her leave. Carly was upset, wondering what was wrong with Shelby, but I couldn't tell her. How do you tell the girl you're in love with that you've been off fucking another girl, even though the girl you're in love with doesn't know that you love her and likewise, and everything is just so fucking confusing._

_Maybe things happened for the best._

Carly's POV

I don't know how long it had been before Freddie and Melanie finally came back into the room with a water bottle for me. I had been sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed, crying because she wasn't waking up. The bullet had gone through her abdomen, and she'd been stabbed in the back. And she wasn't waking up. Damn it, why did these things happen?

I couldn't believe that Missy had been behind the whole thing. _She_ was awake, why couldn't Sam wake up too. Missy had confessed to attempted murder of Freddie and kidnapping Melanie and Shelby, and the assault on Sam and Shelby. She'd even confessed that she had provoked Pam Puckett into a rage that caused her to attack Melanie. How in the fuck had I ever been best friends with someone so evil? Hell, she even killed Nevel Papperman. I hoped she disappeared for a long time, if not forever.

The hand in mine twitched, and I looked up to see Sam staring at me, smiling weakly. I hugged her, careful not to mess with her injuries, and kissed her as hard as I ever could. If Freddie and Melanie weren't in the room, I'd have done much more, but it would be rude to kick them out when she finally just woke up. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I returned, kissing her one last time before retreating so that Melanie and Freddie could each give her a hug.

Sam's POV

I was feeling pretty good right now. I mean, Missy was going to prison, Nevel got what he deserved for backstabbing me, Shelby was safe and mostly still in one piece, Freddie and Melanie were here for me, as was Spencer, and Carly…her just being there was enough to send me above the clouds, despite the fact that I was already there because of the morphine.

Which was probably why I didn't give a damn that my twin and the nub were in the room when I pulled Carly down on top of me. She was careful not to put pressure on my right side at all, not that I would have cared. The girl could have killed me herself, and I would have been happy knowing that it was her that did so. Still ignoring the other people in the room, I kissed Carly, my left hand tangling in her hair. She seemed intent on keeping it at just kissing, which I was content with. But I _had_ promised when I got back we would make-up. I guess it would just have to wait until I was out of the hospital.

Two days passed, and Carly and I lie under the blankets on her bed, holding each other. We'd been at it nonstop for the past six hours, and I was pretty exhausted, especially since all the pain was flooding back into my wounds. Carly had helped with the changing of my bandages, which made the unpleasant activity tolerable.

Spencer was calling us from downstairs, and I rolled my eyes as Carly grabbed our clothes. Dressing slowly, we kissed one last time before meeting Spencer downstairs for dinner. Shelby, Freddie, and Melanie were sitting at the table, and I looked at Shelby. Her face was badly bruised, meaning she wasn't going to be fighting anytime soon, especially not with her broken leg. We would have to put our fight on hold until both of us were in decent shape again.

Carly's POV

"In five, four, three, two…" Melanie counted down, from her spot next to Freddie, who was teaching her how to hold the camera and what to do.

"Welcome virtual people of the world!" I said.

"I'm Sam," my blonde girlfriend greeted.

"I'm Carly."

"And this is iCarly!" we shouted together.

This was the first time we were doing the web show in a while, since Sam and Freddie promised they were ready to do it again. Sam's injuries were hidden well by her shirt, but that didn't stop her from telling the world. "So much has been going on since we were last on your computers," she started. "For one, Fredward's dating my twin!" She pressed the applause button on the remote, and Melanie and Freddie blushed.

"Sam and I are also dating!" I shouted, grinning. Sam laughed threw her left arm around my shoulders.

"Who would have thought!" Sam chuckled. "Shelby Marx decided to come back too," she added.

"We had a lot of drama…"

Sam cut me off. "Aw, hell, kids. It's been a crazy few months. A lot of bad stuff happened, and we're all recovering. But since this is a kids' show, we won't be giving you any details."

We were going to bring Shelby out, but her face was so damaged right now, we didn't want any kids or parents asking what the hell happened, so we filled her spot with Gibby, who was in a kiddy pool with gelatin. While the camera was on him, I stole a quick kiss from Sam and smirked when she raised her brow.

"And we're clear," Freddie said. He shut down the web show. "Great job, Melanie." He kissed her. "Maybe you can start doing it from now on?"

Life was going to be good from here on out, that was for sure.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Was it good, bad, horrible, terrific? The fighting was supposed to be more epic, but it didn't turn out that way. **

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me for 46 chapters and reviewing and supporting and requesting and helping, and you know what? I freaking love you. All of you. For real. **

**So please review, tell me what you thought about the chapter, the whole story, what you liked, didn't like. Anything your heart desires.**

**Much love,**

**Liz.**


End file.
